Fate has brought us together
by Eternal Cosmos
Summary: Because of a bug, I had to delete my entire story. So the reviews went with it...But I burst the 300! YAY! COMPLETE (HarryUsagi pairing) Cosmos finds herself in the HP dimension after her fight with Galaxia. No flames!
1. They finally meet

Fate has brought us together

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.

                  (I wish I did, though… ^_^;)

___________________________________________________

Explanations: 

This story takes place in Harry's 7th year and after Sailor Stars. Harry will be 17 and Serenity as well.

__________________________________________________________

  Eternal Sailor Moon had finally defeated Galaxia but all the scouts had perished and were unable to come back again. She knew, for she had felt her friends' powers flow through her veins.

  She was sad, granted, but they had told her to move on.  Cosmos had to be strong.  But she could no longer live there.  Too many memories.  Good…As well as bad.

  So, despite her tiredness, she willed the time staff to come forth and disappeared from this Japan to another, to begin a new life… and a new battle against darkness*.

  That's where they met for the first time.  Un-aloud to go to the Weasleys for the beginning of the 6th year summer vacation, Harry was dragged along to Japan because his fat uncle Vernon had a meeting with new Japanese clients for his business.

  They, meaning his bony aunt Petunia and his whale of a cousin Dudley, weren't too thrilled of this idea either… 

  But all of this changed at the end of the first week, when they finally met.  They were going back to the hotel, after a tiring day of site seeing, when Vernon, completely out of patience, yelled at Harry for living, his favorite pastime.

  Lucky for him, she seemed to have appeared of nowhere and stopped the fat man before it went too far.  With great surprise, the young women made a deal with him.  She gave him her address and asked if Harry could stay with her during the summer.  It would be no trouble at all, she reassured him, and told him that at least he wouldn't have Harry in the way the next 2 months.

  'Why the little!' Harry thought, a little angry that his pride was being ruffled with.  But to his surprise, she turned and winked at him.  She had fooled the family into accepting the demand by coaxing them with their weakness! The little minx!  So with almost no goodbyes at all, the family went their way back to the hotel, never to be seen again until the end of the summer.

  It was then that she introduced herself as Usagi Tsukino.  He then really took the time to study her.  She had the most peculiar hairstyle.  Two heart shaped buns on the top of her head, all an iridescent silver.  The body of a goddess too, which could make any guy drool on the floor.

  But when he looked up, to her eyes of silver specked with dark blue, he knew he wouldn't ever be able to separate from her again. Ever.  She knew too, for she was looking at him so intensely it was frightening: power, a strong will, and… pain, so much pain.  She smiled up at him though.  True, it was kind of forced…Pain in the past!  He could recognize it anywhere.  After all, he did live to the expectations of the other wizards, didn't he?

  They would have to work on that, wouldn't they? So, after introducing himself, she took his hand and home they went.

  Throughout the past weeks, secrets were revealed and love grew.  She had told him all about herself, her past, her friends, her battles… And in return he had told her about his.

She told him she knew, of course, but she didn't really mind about his enemies.  He didn't have to ponder on that for too long either.

  After all, Serenity, as he preferred to call her when they were alone, was now 'famous' in the wizarding world for her guts in taking out 3 Dementors that were attacking children, in only hand to hand combat.  (True, when you can block your happy memories and get the ugly ones out to scare them out of this world helps a lot!  But they weren't as near as the pure evil of Chaos.)  

  The Japanese minister of magic, impressed, had asked her to help the aurors of this country to preserve peace.  She had accepted to help, but not to work for them.  'Probably in her blood, this need of fighting and protecting' thought Harry.  

  The people from the ministry had freaked out when she had told them she didn't have any use for a wand.  After all, wandless magic was thought to be dark magic.  But they had grown to accept her and stay away from her when she was pissed.  Once, in a raid, a Dementor had gotten her so angry that she had almost killed him by cutting his air supply with an odd glowing chain that had come out from her hand.  That was the last time an auror tried to intimidate her because she was younger than him. (Yeah, right! As if!)

_________________________________________________

  So summer passed away.  Fast.  Too fast for his liking.  For the first time ever, the idea of going back to Hogwarts had made him indifferent.

  He had spent the summer working on the house with Serenity (Remember, she doesn't have a vault but as Cosmos she doesn't really need one doesn't she?).  Sere had also trained him in self defense, to boost up his confidence in battle.  After all, if you're stuck without your wand at a bad time and your name isn't Usagi, you need to have at least another way of defense.

  To return to the matter of Hogwarts, his prayers seemed to be answered when his love told him that sometime during the school year, Hogwarts would hold, for the first time, a day of festivities, where all schools who would love to visit would be welcomed.  But there was a price to pay.  Those countries' Ministers would have to come too with all their best aurors.  Dumbledore wasn't stupid.  So many witches and wizards, important representatives and others would have to be well protected.  So she, along with the minister and other aurors, had accepted to help in that great task, since the Japanese wizarding school was one of the many establishment who were going to be present.

So she had promised that they would see each other soon and had parted after a particularly heated kiss.  Going back to the Dursleys, he kept asking himself if his friends would recognize him.  He had written to Sirius, professor Lupin, Hermione and Ron but had not specified his summer activities to them.  He had changed a LOT.  Physically as well as mentally.

'I'm sure Ron will freak out when I tell him the other news. I really don't know about Hermione though…'  Harry mused over his little secret, while thinking that even Dumbledore had no idea that THAT had happened.  And so, on the plane back to England, he slept, dreaming about his future.  The first time he ever believed he had a future.

________________________________________________________

WHOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  The story of how they met is… FINISHED!!! Don't worry, in the other chapters, there will be more descriptions and talking amongst the gang.  This chapter was only a preview. 

GOD I'm tired. It's 1:47 am now and I just want to go to bed. -_-   I was on a writer's boost, let me tell you!!!!

Soooooooooo what do you think? Read and review!  Flames are not welcomed!!! If you hate this story, just don't review at all!

I never flamed anybody so write whatever you liked about the story. It is my first story, too.  But I know how to write one almost correctly if not with no difficulty because a read a LOT of fan fictions.

Oh well! Good night everyone!!! (Yawns and stretches)

*Meaning of 'A new battle against darkness': For Usagi, Voldemort and his followers aren't pure evil so she places them in the category of darkness.  She could beat Voldemort easily but you know: the destiny of Harry thing.

She prefers to fight in hand to hand combat than to show her powers to everyone but if the occasion presents itself, she will have no mercy in destroying her opponent.  The ministry doesn't know she has killed many times without pity in her past, and they don't have a clue of who she is. So that's about it!

Read and review!   ^_~


	2. Shocking news

Wow! I got such positive reviews that I decided to boost my update.  I don't know how much I'll be able to write, tough.

I wanted to update sooner but F.F.net was out of reach…Happens a lot lately, ne?  Oh well!  On with chapter 2!

Fate has brought us together

Chapter 2: Shocking news

_______________________________________________

  "Well, that sucks…"

  "Ron! Watch your language!!!"  Hermione, 7th year Gryffindor, scolded her boyfriend.  She had long, pale brown hair that reached the middle of her back now, but she had finally found the way to tame it to make it look presentable.  She too was disappointed of the new train rule but pouting was not going to bring them anywhere now, did it?

  As a matter of fact, the train conductor had gotten so pissed last year when a fight between the lions and the snakes (^_^) had destroyed an entire hall, that he had decided that once the train had started to move, no students were aloud to get out from their compartment.

  So the result?  Ron and Hermione were stuck there and couldn't go out to search for Harry in the other cabinets.

  "Don't be such a worry wart, Ron.  We'll reunite with Harry in the Great Hall."

  "Oh Hermione!  My one and only voice of reason!"  Was the sarcastic reply of Ronald Weasley.  He was even taller than last year.  He still had his flaming red hair and he had filled even more.

Maybe being tall did run in the family.  Correction.  It did run in the family; on the boy's side, mind you.

  "Oh! Do shut up.  Look, put on your robes, we're arriving at Hogwarts."  Was Hermione's only reply. 

___________________________________________

  "I wonder where is Harry?"  The great Hall was filling with the older students.  The duo was sitting in front of Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan, 2 of their classmates, and waiting for their ever so popular friend to show up.  "I hope Harry's 'family' didn't put bars on his windows again!"  Said an angry red head with, lets say it, a rather disgusted tone on the word family.

  "Ron! Will you stop complaining alread… "Hey guys!!!"

  Stopping in the middle of her phrase, Hermione and the gang all turned around to see… Who was this guy anyway?

  He was tall, less than Ron, but still taller than Hermione.  He had on Hogwarts robes with the Gryffindor Lion badge.  He looked pretty well built too.  A new exchange student? They continued their inspection to see deep black hair that reached to his shoulders and the greenest eyes…

  'Green eyes?'  Thought Hermione.  And as always, she was the first to recognize him.  With the biggest of smile, she expressed her surprise.  "Harry!!!  It's so nice to see you!"

  After a couple seconds of silence, Ron pounced on him and said the first thing that went through his head: "Harry! What did you do to your hair!?"  Sweatdrops could be seeing in the vicinity of the ever so clever red headed Weasley.  "Why Ron, happy to see you too…"

______________________________________________

  The sorting was over.  Albus Dumbledore had made his usual announcement about no putting foot in the Dark Forrest or else our dear Filch would have great pleasure in finding appropriate detentions and, to the Gryffindor's surprise and the Slytherins's disgust, Remus Lupin had accepted yet again the task of teaching DADA.  Not everyone was pleased, but You-Know-Who was gaining power and the students had to have a major boost in this department.  So he was grinning and waving to the students, who were in turn more than happy to have him back-except the Slytherins, of course- and professor Snape seemed to have put a dangerous 'don't talk to me, or else' glare that indicated his displeased disposition of staying in potions another year.  Poor Snape!!!  (Not Really ^_^;)

________________________________________________________________________________

  "Did you see the expression on the first year's faces when they saw the ghosts!!!  Precious!"  Seamus was having a blast.  True they went through that on their own first year but it was always funny to see the scarred looks they received.

  "Yeah! And don't you think it's fantastic that professor Lupin is back!  At least, he is patient with the students and teaches something that we'll actually need in the future!"  Neville was happy, there wasn't any other word for it.  He always got into trouble despite his efforts.  And Lupin luckily wasn't like Snape!  Taking 50 house points for an exploded cauldron…

  Letting those 2 in their own conversation, Hermione decided to question Harry.  "So Harry," she started, "I hope you had a nice time this summer.  You said you went to Japan, right? How was it?"

  "Yeah mate!  How DID it go?  With this muggle family of yours, I'm surprised you're even here instead of Japan! Knowing them, they could've forgot you there and come back without you!  

  'You're not far from the truth, my dear friend.  I didn't really want to come back myself…' thought Harry gloomily.

  Choosing to ignore Ron's words for the moment, he replied to the intelligent girl he met in his first year instead.  "Well Hermione, I only stayed with the Dursleys for a week.  I spent the rest of my vacation at someone else's house."  Before he could explain, Hermione cut him with an interested look.  "Really??? What happened?"  

  "Well…The Dursleys were ranting on my being a nuisance when she made a deal with them.  Soooo...I stayed at her place all summer.  It was bloody awesome too!!!  I had time to do my homework, for once.  I worked on the house and she even taught me some hand-to-hand combat moves!  To tell you the truth, I was a little reluctant to come back home.  Not that the Dursleys would have minded…"

  Ron was now all ears.  With an evil glint in his eyes and a sly grin plastered on his face, he couldn't help but to try to make Harry as red a tomato: " SHE? Harry dear?  Don't tell me that you finally got out of the sweet little boy act and get yourself a girlfriend!"  Hermione and Ron were looking at him expectantly, daring him to open his mouth.

  "Oh no!  Not girlfriend, really."  A thoughtful expression marring his face.

Ron and Hermione looked disappointed.  They thought they could make Harry sputter in shock and look as stoned as a rock but he didn't even seemed fazed by the question.  And what was the deal with that look?

"No, not girlfriend…….More like fiancée………………………………………………………………………………

"You're serious aren't you?"  whispered words, mouth like a fish, opening and closing.  For the first time ever, there was total system crash in the girl's head.

…………………………………………………………

…………………….

Uh Oh…Ron looked frantic, with eyes as big as that… Burst in 5……………..

4………….

3         

2…

1..

"ARE YOU TOTALLY OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND!!!!!?????

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Cliffhanger!!! Ha! Ha! Ha!  Review and we'll see!!!!  (I'm not that heartless, don't worry…^.^)

It seems that I find my inspiration at night…It's 12:21am for Merlin's sake!  So all hail me for working my butt out for you guys!!! ^_^;  I just hope I'll be able to post the bloody chapter…

Hey!  I just wanted to thank you guys again for the wonderful and encouraging reviews!!!

Sniff! I am loved… O-kay! That was weird!  Probably due to the lack of sleep or something…

ANYWAY! 

Review!... I dare you to!


	3. Conversations

  Another great batch of positive reviews!!!  I really am crazy.  I'm starting to write this chapter now and do you know what time it is??!!  12:15 am!  I live in Montreal, so maybe you guys don't have the same hour as me… Oh well!!

  Kiyana, to answer your question and I quote: I didn't catch Usagi's age in the first chapter, well, that's because I didn't say it!  Since it's after Sailor Stars, Usagi is 17 years old (HUMAN years old-she's older than this mentally because she's Cosmos.  So that's why she didn't enroll herself in any wizarding school; she knows everything she needs to know.  That doesn't mean the others know that, though…Get my drift? ^_~) Let say that Harry and the gang are also 17. ^_^;  Thank you anyway for pointing that I had forgotten to say their age!

Anyhow!  On with the 3rd chapter!!!

______________________________________________________

Fate has brought us together

Chapter 3: Conversations

______________________________________________________

  "Well that was embarrassing…"  Muttering to himself in the Gryffindor common room, Harry was debating whether to kill the Weasley boy or not.  At least, something good had come out of this.  For the first time ever, Snape had been completely surprised at something and unable to speak properly.  "It seems that I leave everybody surprised this year..." He mused, while getting ready to go to sleep.

_Flashback_

_  "ARE YOU TOTALLY OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND!!!???"_

_Harry was looking at him like he had grown another head.  Ron really did have well preserved vocal cords.  With that particularly loud roaring, he had stopped all conversations going on and the entire population of the Hall was now looking at them like they were crazy.  That REALLY was an awkward moment.  Ron was now up on his feet, both hands clamped on the table, red as his hair, Harry was there, simply seated, eyes on him, and everyone's eyes were on them._

_  "Is there any problem you would like to discuss with the school, Mr. Weasley? Or maybe you only wanted to have house points deducted on your first day?"  Oh yeah… Snape reeeaally was in a foul mood this year…  Malfoy was laughing his head of at the scene they were causing.  'Bloody git…  I wish I could shut him up.'_

_  "N.NO!!!  I…I mean…"_

_  "WHAT? Mister Weasley?  Speak!  Or have you forgotten how to talk?"  He was furious…Forget that!  He was about to burst!!!_

_"Wellsir, Harryjusttoldmeheisengaged!!!!!!!"  Ron blurted out the phrase like he had a tornado on his heels.  So naturally, the potions master did everything to ridicule him even further.  "I didn't get that, Mr. Weasley, I unfortunately do not comprehend blabble talk.  Please repeat that.  Oh! And 5 points from Gryffindor."_

_  Groaning from the Lion's table could be heard.  And Ron had just about enough.  'Did he really have to repeat it again?'  I was going to die if I stayed here.  So I did the next best thing.  I got up and walked as fast as I could out of the Great Hall._

_  "Harry just told me that he is engaged…"  So nicely punctuated too.  Not a sound could be heard.  Except the sputtering and chocking sounds Snape made while he was trying to drink his water.  Fortunately, said Harry was at the Great Hall's doors and had heard those blissful sounds.  'I'll have a hard time showing my face tomorrow but at least it was worth it.'  He had than decided to accelerate his pace before anyone had the time to register his departure._

_  End flashback_

When his fellow roommates arrived at the dorm, he was already asleep.  Ron only hoped he was going to be in a good mood tomorrow because he was in for one hell of a questioning session!  Lupin had been stoned still, like every other teachers, and the face of Dumbledore!  Ron never thought that eyes could get any bigger than this!  Guess he never saw THAT coming!!!

__________________________________________

_  'Harry!  Harry!  Wake up!  I made your favorite breakfast!  Harry!'_

_  "_Harry!"

  "Ugh!  Sere! It's too early…"

  "HAAARRRY!  What's a Sere?  Come on!  Wake UUUP!!!"  Whining?  Serenity never whined…  What the hell!?  "Ron!  Dammit!  You just had to wake me up!  I was having such a nice dream too!"  "Yeah, I noticed.  But hurry up!  We're going to be late for breakfast!!!"

  Stares.  So many stares.  I think my patience went out the window this morning.  "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT???"  Oh yeah, that felt good.  Harry was now seated at his table and dread filled his guts.  The teachers were now proceeding to the Gryffindor table and Harry just knew his fate the moment he saw their faces.

  "Mr. Potter?"  That was Dumbledore.  "You do know why we're here, don't you?"  "No.  I haven't got a clue!"  "You can keep your sarcasm for yourself!  Speak properly to the headmaster!"  "Now, now, Severus, no need to blow!"  And a great thank you to this year's DADA professor: Remus Lupin, for stopping the greasy haired bastard before he took away 100 points!

  "So tell me Harry.  Is it true?"

  Wanting to keep it as simply as possible, I responded with a simple "yes."  Why were they looking at me like that?  And why was Albus looking at me with pity in his eyes?  "Is there any problem, headmaster?"  I was getting tired.  Might as well go straight to the point.

  "Harry, don't you think it's a little too early?  And with all that's been going on nowadays, it could be dangerous."  What was the old man's point?  "I don't get it."  Snape just had to open his big mouth.  " Bloody hell, Potter!  She could be a spy for You-Know-Who, for all we know!  And if she's not, she could only want to be with you because you're famous!"

  I think my eyes just got darker.  Anger was bubbling up inside me.  How dare he!  "What."  Low and dangerous.  The teachers took a step back in shock.  Remus pushed Snape away fast and started to rectify his mistake.  He had better hurry too.  Both hands before him, gesturing like he had caught on fire, he started to explain really fast Snape's point of view. 

  "Harry!!!  What Severus was trying to say", a quick reprimanding look at said teacher, "Is that maybe you shouldn't start a relationship right now.  With the war coming, it could become dangerous to all you love.  Ye-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named could use them as bait!  You wouldn't want that for her, wouldn't you?  You could at least wait until it's over and we could all meet her together!"

  'That was it?  They…They were scared that she gets captured???!'  Harry's head was bent and his shoulders were shacking.  The teachers took another step back.  Ron was beside the green eyed boy, worry showed in his voice, and a little fear as well.  "Harry! Are you ok?"  I couldn't contain myself anymore.  I burst out laughing my head off.  I was laughing so much that I had tears in my eyes!

  Ron and the other students flinched at the sound.  I guess they were expecting Harry to burst in anger.  Lupin just looked at him like he was getting ready to go to a trip at St Mungo's.  So after he had finally calmed down, he explained himself.  Relief was evident in his voice and he was now smiling again.

_  "_I really don't think you should worry about her!  If HE thinks he'll be able to get his hands on Sere, well…He's even crazier than I thought!  I mean, the girl has certain 'methods' of defense you can't ignore." What was that?  Oh! I think Malfoy's ears were getting bigger by the second.  'Listen and tell your father all you want, ferret!  It won't do you any good!'  Harry thought, a sly grin plastered on his face.  "And if you want to meet her that badly, well don't worry."  He continued.  "She'll be present at the Hogwarts festivities in 2 weeks.  She's going to come with the Japanese minister, as a representative of Japan, with other aurors."

  It was Hermione who got fast enough to ask the question first. "How old is she?!  She works at the ministry, Harry?!  Doesn't she go to school?"  'She really had to close her mouth.  Really, did they see me dating a 30 years old auror?  Uh Oh! Better answer, everyone's looking at you!'

  "For your information, Herm, she's 17 years old and she doesn't go to school."  Hermione was about to cut me again so I shut her up fast.  "Just let me finish, will ya?  She doesn't go to school because she doesn't need it.  As for the ministry detail, no, she's not an auror and she doesn't work for them.  She refused the minister's offer, actually.  But they call her when they need her.  She accepted to protect the population.  Don't look at me like that!  If you can't bear the idea that someone your age isn't going to school, just ask her how she does it when you see her!"  There! That ought to do it!

  "That sounds like a wonderful idea, Arry!  I can't wait to meet her!  Now, we should all go back to our table everyone!  The breakfast is gettin' cold!"  They looked like they still had a lot of questions and doubts but still, they went back to their seats.  Hagrid smiled at me, a reassuring smile, and went back to sit himself at the teacher's table.  I would have to thank him later.  The big guy really is one of the greatest friends I could ever have.

The rest of the week past by, and by the time, people had stopped gawking at him.  Almost.  He still received curious stares from his fellow classmates and he could clearly see the teachers restraining themselves to lock him up and feed him an unhealthy dose of veritaserum, buuut, they didn't.  They probably thought he was in no danger for the moment, or something along those lines.  Probably didn't want to say something they could regret later either.  'How incredibly wise of them', Harry thought wryly.

He just wanted to see her again.  GOD, he missed her.  Now if the next week could just past by like this one, he would be satisfied

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

HA!  Finished!  I went to sleep at 1:30am and I re-started to write this morning, at about 10:30.  So!  What do you think?

You better read and review!!!  Love you all faithful readers!  Don't stop believing in Harry/Usagi! 


	4. Recommendations before the meeting

Before I start, I just want to tell Silver Tiger Angel Goddes that if she wants to flame me, I don't really care.  I would only remind her that she could've e-mailed me instead of writing that shit in the review section.  I told everybody in the summary: You don't like the pairing, well DON'T READ IT!!!  And I'm sorry to say this, but you seem to be the only one who doesn't like my story. So, HA!  What would YOU think if I told you your story was shit!  Go away and never come back.  Fan fiction is about the author's mind, isn't it?

Now, (looks at GOOD readers like you) you guys sit back while I treat you with a new chapter!!!  ^_^  (Grins like a maniac)

__________________________________________________

Fate has brought us together

Chapter 4: Recommendations before the meeting

________________________________________________

  The week had passed by pretty quickly.  Harry wasn't going to complain either.  Hogwarts was now completely in shambles; students and professors were all working hard on making the school as presentable as possible and were also preparing the Quidditch Pitch and a big part of Hogwarts' 'backyard', if you can even call it that.

  "The festivities was just like a muggle carnival of some sort", the headmaster had explained.  "There will be games, contests and duel challenges, Quidditch try-outs and maybe a couple of games with other foreign students."  And yes, even The Twins (I hope everybody knows who I'm talking about here! ^_^) would come and bring stuff from the Joke Shop here!  Like there could be a carnival without a prank stand!  Fred and George will have a blast from this one!

_______

  The day had been a long and tiring one.  Everyone was exhausted.  So, in order to be up and about tomorrow, the trio had decided to go to the Common Room a little more early.

  Hermione was sitting on the sofa while Ron and Harry were playing a game of wizard's chess, sitting on a couple of cushions on the floor.  Harry had an intense look of concentration etched on his face, but you could clearly see who was winning there (^_^;).

  "So mate", Ron began, "How are we gonna be able to find that fiancée of yours?  I mean, there's going to be a hell lot of people present tomorrow!"

  "Don't worry, partner.  I don't think you'll have trouble in recognizing her.  You will have to be careful, tough.  Comon! Concentrate on the game, Ron!"

  "Harry, don't be stupid.  Ron could win with blindfolded eyes against you!  And what do you mean by; being careful?  Is there a problem?  Your scar hasn't been hurting you, I hope!!"  Ah, Hermione!  Always the one to jump to fast conclusions.  She looked worried.

  "First, I am not THAT bad in chess."  That hurt my dignity!  "It's Ron who's too good at it!  Oy!  Don't look at me with that superior look!  If you can't take an honest compliment, then I won't say any more!"  I mocked scolded him, pushing him on the shoulder.  We both laughed.  Again, Hermione reminded me that I had another question to answer.

  "Haaarrry!"  She whined, "What should we be careful about tomorrow?"

  I took a big breath.  They were both looking at me expectantly, eyes shining, like begging a: Please! No troubles this time!"  I relaxed my posture, smiled a weak smile, and started.

"You should be careful of Serenity."  Their eyes got bigger.  I don't think they understood so I elaborated as much as I could. 

"Serenity has lived a…rather though life.  She doesn't trust people as easily as she once did.  She can sense darkness and she will automatically go on self defence mode if you have bad intentions over her.  She doesn't speak much too.  Her true smiles are also rare, but I have the privilege of seeing them on several occasions."

  I paused, letting the first part sink in.  I closed my eyes and there she was, smiling happily at me for the first time.  I smiled at this memory.  It was engraved in my head forever.  I reopened my eyes to see they were silently asking me to continue.  I don't think they wanted to stop me from daydreaming.  I reassured them.

  "Don't worry!  Once she gets to know you I'm sure she'll love you to death!!!  She can also be the best friend you've ever had!  It's just like heavy mood swings, tough.  Just promise me you won't stay too near when she's angry.  She can also be very…ruthless with her opponents.  Her powers are…special.  It's not something you'll ever be able to defend yourself against.  I'm sorry.  She'll have to tell you the rest herself, if she wants to.  And maybe she could do a little demonstration of her powers, I'll ask her."

Ron and Hermione shared a quick glance.  They accepted the answer for the moment.  Who were they to judge a person before even meeting her?  They told Harry they got the message.  A crashing sound was herd. Oh no!  "Checkmate!!!"  "Ugh…  You win again.  You're so bloody lucky, you red head!"

"Hey!!! I resent that!  And anyway!  It doesn't have anything to do with luck!  I'm just a total genius!"

"Yeah!  And I'm going to pass my potions exams with a 100% AND engage Snape into a civilized conversation with me!"  I mocked.

We burst out laughing at the joke.  Even the wise girl was with us this time.

"Wow! What's the commotion?  Did we miss something?"  Seamus was in the entrance of the Common Room with the other Gryffindor members.  Guess dinner time was cut in half too.  They were early.

"Don't worry Seamus!  You didn't miss anything.  Well, only Harry getting his arse kicked at wizard's chess again and a few last minutes recommendations."  She said the last part mysteriously enough to get their attention.  "Really?  What?"  Neville had now pushed his way past the massive Gryffindor crowd.

Harry got up and started to his dorm when he turned around and looked at them playfully, eyes full of mischief.  "Oh nothing, really.  Only hands off my girl!"  He then laughed with them a little and went up the steps, to his room.

"Man!  I can't wait to meet the girl!"  Said hyper active Colin Creevey.  "I wanna take pictures!  She must be brilliant if she can get Harry to be that opened up!"  The other Gryffindors acquiesced with him and said their good nites.  Ron and Hermione only hoped they weren't somehow going to upset the girl tomorrow.

We would have to see, now, would we?

___________________________________________________________

I apologize.  I know that this wasn't a long chapter but Silver Tiger Angel Goddes got me so freakin' mad I just couldn't write anymore.  So if you wanna bitch her in the POSITIVE and ENCOURAGING reviews you'll send me well then go ahead.  I'll need it to get some pressure off!!!

Oh! And don't worry!  They'll finally meet Usagi in the next chapter (I just couldn't wait myself!!! ^_^;).

I only need your good reviews to make it as long as possible!  And remember! I love you all faithful readers!

Oh! And if there's another flamer around:  JUST DON'T READ THE STORY AND GO AWAY!  I don't flame you so just don't flame me.  Trust me.  We'll all be happier this way!


	5. The mysterious Serenity

Hey guys!  Sorry I didn't update a little sooner but I've had a very busy weekend.  I just finished re-doing my entire bedroom (you know, paint and stuff).  I also bought the 5th Harry Potter book so I've been doing a little reading^_^;  

I really really want to thank all the readers for their encouraging reviews and don't you worry!  I'm not the type of person who doesn't finish what I have started.  I'll be trying to write a longer chapter to compensate for the lost time.

I hope you'll like! (I'll make sure of that!!! ^_~)

________________________________________________________

Fate has brought us together

Chapter 5: The mysterious Serenity

____________________________________________

  It wasn't difficult to see that a festival was going to be held at Hogwarts.

Various schools were already arriving and trying to find a place to sit for the introductions.  Amongst those schools, Beauxbâton and Durmstrang could be seen.  Unfortunately, the students of Hogwarts were already seated on their own patch of grass and couldn't help much now.  

  A dozens of aurors and ministers were already getting on the front stage where the introductions and rules would be made.  After a short while, everyone had arrived and had been placed where they belonged.

  Each school had its own line.  The teachers (from all schools) were seated around them and were mostly trying to get them to shut up.  The ministers and representatives were seated on the stage, some at left, some at right.  They were a lot of them, too.  And at last, the aurors had formed a long line behind them and were the only ones standing.  Only one of them didn't have an auror's cloak, though.  She had on a silver one and seemed oblivious to the stares she was getting from the other aurors (not the Japanese ones, mind you.  And they are not placed in order.)

  Dumbledore finally got up and used the sonorous charm.  "I welcome you all to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.  As you can see, many of you are present today and to ensure safety I will have to put rules if we all want to be safe.  First, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all.  I would also ask you, if you venture on the grounds, to not approach the Whomping Willow for it is dangerous…"

  The aurors were ticked off.  Who was this kid just standing with them?  Lucious Malfoy was asking himself the same question.  'Probably the daughter of one of the ministers who wants to be seen.' He smirked at the thought.  He would have to try to approach her later.

  "…..And now off you go!"  

  Everyone got up at once and started to the games.  The trio had remained on the spot.  "So, Harry!" started Ron, where is she?"  "Just look behind you, mate.  She's coming this way."  Smiling, he went to the girl who had been in the front with the aurors, and then kissed her fully on the lips before turning back and pulling her with him gently.

  "Bloody hell, Harry!  She's gorgeous!  OUCH! Hermione! Why did you pinch me for?!" cried an indignant Ron.  "Well next time, don't be so rude!"  She huffed and turned around, presented her hand and her most friendly smile and introduced herself.  "Hello!  You must be Serenity, then!  I'm Herm."  "Hermione Granger, yes, I know.  And you must be Ron Weasley.  Harry said a lot about you.  It's very nice to meet you."

  She had a sad smile, decided Hermione, but she smiled back nonetheless.  "It's finally nice to put a face to your name!  We couldn't wait to meet you!!!"  Ron shot her a 100 watts smile and shook her hand too.  She smiled faintly and went ahead, urging them to follow her.  "Come on!  You'll miss the games!"  They followed without question and started their conversation. Ron shot Harry a look that said 'she doesn't look that bad to me' but Harry only shot him a sadder look.

____________________________________________________

  The duels were only going to start the afternoon, so they decided to go to Fred and George's stand to see how they were fairing with all the kids.  Apparently, they appeared to be very popular.  They were situated near a water attraction and were taking great advantage of it, soaking everyone who seemed to be in the vicinity of the water.  Unfortunately, Draco Malfoy seemed to be up to something with his 2 goons Crabbe and Goyle, but stopped short when he saw them in his range of view.

  "Well, well, well!  What do we have here?"  He drawled.  "Potter and his little followers.  And who might you be?" He addressed a girl he had never seen before.  The only thing he got, tough, was an empty stare from her.  "Hands off, Malfoy!  That's my fiancée!"  Harry looked ready to kill him, but before he even got there, Fred and His twin were on him in a second.  "You're what???  Ron! We'll get you for not telling us!" Said Ron winced at their threat.  Malfoy was now very interested.  He ignored their petty talking and advanced to the girl.  "Aren't you tired of their idiocy?  You would be better off with me instead of stupid Potter over here!  What do you th…!!!SLAP!

  Everybody had stopped talking.  Malfoy now had a very angry red hand mark on his left cheek.  Someone had hit Malfoy.  Ohhhh.  He looked angry, enraged even.  'She'll pay for this!' He thought darkly.

  "Go. Away."  Everyone was now laughing their head off.  But by listening to her tone of voice, Harry knew she was barely controlling herself.  So he got closer and wrapped his arms gently around her.  "Don't hurt him, love, or we'll be in big trouble." He whispered.  She seemed to understand and simply turned around and left, to ensure something bad wouldn't happen.  They followed suit for lunch had been announced, leaving a very seething boy trying to come with a plan for revenge.

__________________________________________________________________________

  "HEY YOU GUYS, YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT!" Ron all but yelled to his fellow Gryffindor friends who were starting to eat.  He sat himself on the grass and looked pretty happy, to say the least.  "Hey mate. Guess what? And by the way, did you found her?"  Seamus was looking at him expectantly.  The other lions had stopped their conversation and looked at the red head but before he could say another word, the twins popped out and said, barely containing their glee: "Harry's fiancée just beat up Malfoy!!!!!"  

  "WHAT??!"  

  Ron pouted.  "I wanted to be the one to say it… Hey! Harry! Over here!"  Seamus herd Ron and twisted around to see Harry hand in hand with the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen.  Then it dawned on him.

  "Bloody hell…THAT'S HER?!  Harry, you are one lucky son of a bitch!!!"  "Ummm…Thank you Seamus…I think…"

  Introductions were made.  They were all talking avidly and laughing about Malfoy when Serenity sensed a presence, calling out to the moon.  She taped Harry on the shoulder and pointed at a blond man talking quietly to Dumbledore.  "Harry, love, is he the professor Lupin you told me about?  The one with the curse?"  "Yes.  It's a shame, really.  He is one of the only people who really understood me, next to Snuffles, of course.  He's always so tired because of the curse he has."

  Sere frowned.  This man sounded so nice.  She wanted to meet him.  She… She wanted to help him.  Harry cast a questioning look but she merely smiled, one of her true peaceful smiles just for him, got up and started towards the unsuspecting teacher.  He looked puzzled for a second but when he saw she was marching right up to Lupin, his eyes got wide and he thought, surprised 'Can she really do that too?!'

___________________________________________________________

That's over for now.  I can't seem to be able to write anymore and I want to post something ASAP. 

You all probably know by now why she's marching to Lupin.  Don't worry, there'll be much action!!!

The teachers will meet Sere!!!  How will it go?  You can write me some of your ideas, if you like.  I may obey your demands!

(Tough, Snape will probably get an earful…^_^;)

Read and review!!!!!  No flames aloud!!!

I love you all ^_~


	6. Lupin's salvation

Hey Guys!  I'm sorry I didn't write a longer chapter like I said I would but I'll try this time.  The thing is, I've just finished reading the 5th HP book and I've been crying my eyes out.  For those who read it, let me tell you this:  I really hope Luna Lovegood was right and that Sirius will come back.  You know, the 'He is only trapped in the hole and he will find his way back soon' thing, with the people with the veil whispering and all…He better at least come back alive in the 7th book (the 6th would be all the better…-_-)  I'm traumatized to death now, chanting 'he WILL come back…

Anyway!  Don't wanna start crying again now, don't I?  (shakey laugh here…) He WILL come back…Sorry! Couldn't help my self!!! (wailing)

I hope you'll like the next chapter!

________________________________________________________________________

Fate has brought us together

Chapter 6: Lupin's salvation and an unexpected request

________________________________________________

  Remus and Dumbledore had now stopped their conversation.  A young woman was heading towards them, her blue eyes fixed on Lupin.  The problem was, the more she was approaching, the more he felt the werewolf in him wanted to come out.  He clutched his head with one hand and got up as fast as he could, for his vision was getting blurry and he winced with pain.  Dumbledore was up in an instant asking him what was wrong.  Something was up, because the full moon wasn't meant to be until 5 more days.  Snape, who was sitting near them, besides professor Mc Gonagall, was eyeing Lupin warily. 

  "So, you truly cannot support the power of the moon.  I'm sorry you had to suffer because of it.  The moon is supposed to be a shining ray of light and hope, not a curse to destroy someone's life.  And I will do anything in my power to help you get some of this life back."

  The teachers were now staring at the girl who had been approaching, completely clueless about what she was talking about.  Remus was still wincing then and there but her calm and caring voice had somehow managed to lift some of the pain in his head.  "Who are you?" He had finally managed to ask.  "And how could you possibly help me when you have no idea what's going on?"  She looked at him more thoroughly and he backed away, not daring to meet her eyes.

  Dumbledore was still staring at the girl but Snape had enough.  "Get away brat!  Don't you see he can't stand to be near you?  What are you trying to do???"  His yelling had attracted the attention to them and Harry was up in an instant, excusing himself from dinner, muttering to himself.  On his way, he had partially heard George, or was it Fred, if they would see her slap the annoying teacher.  The green eyed boy shot them a dirty look over his shoulder to shut them up.  "Serenity!!!  You should at least wait until you're fully introduced before doing this!"  He was now standing in front of her, glaring at Snape.

  "Potter! I should've known you had something to do with this!  So who is she?  Someone you can dump your problems on, I suppose?" His comment had a cruel tone in it.  "How dare you talk about her like that!!!  Of all the!"  "Harry.  Please, love.  You are attracting attention."  Love?  Snape had the decency to gape, and Dumbledore was now examinating the girl with a sharp eye.    Mc Gonagall was starting a staring contest between Harry and the girl and Remus had yet to recover from the shock and his headache.  Sere introduced herself, now that she had the moment of silence she had wanted.

  She clasped her hands in front of her and bowed a little.  "Please, let me introduce myself.  My name is Usagi Tsukino, also meaning, in common English, Bunny of the Moon.  I also have many other names but Serenity is the one Harry calls me the most."  She cast a quick glance at Harry, who smiled in return.  Dumbledore had seen the interaction between the 2, but he was unable to read her mind.  She surely wasn't like any other witch he had encountered before.  She cut him out of his reverie when she started again.  "As I was saying before, I would like to help the one Harry recognise as friend, family even" but before she could finish her phrase, laughter filled the air.  Severus Snape was having a blast.  "Tell me, girl," he started when his laughter had subsided, "how do you think you could help him?  I tried every potion I knew of to cure him and it didn't work.  The best healers even got a go at him and even Dumbledore himself tried many incantations but none of them worked."  Dumbledore than explained; "Severus is right, Miss Moon.  Lupin was born with the curse, and will die with the curse.  It's in his blood, and I'm afraid you can't tamper with blood."  He said resignedly. 

  "That's where you are all wrong."  She had got their attention now.  "You have all tried solutions to affect his blood but have you ever thought about the heart of the problem?  You never gave him a choice, you simply told him to live with it, when everybody has the right to live a normal life." 'Except me' She thought miserably, but a ray of hope still lingered inside her.  She searched Harry's eyes for comfort and found so much of it that it made her smile.

  "Look,"  Lupin had finally decided to intervene in the conversation, annoyed a little.  "Don't you think I should give my opinion on this one?  It's my life you're talking of."  He had managed to stand up without wobbling too much.  "And I think I would like to try your approach, miss."  "Are you crazy, Lupin?  Don't you know it's dangerous to toy with a curse???  She could seriously injure you!!!"  Lupin shot Snape a dark look.  "Well there isn't anything to loose and her ideals of liberty sounds much more appealing to me than your ideas!  And anyway!  If Harry trusts her, why shouldn't I?"  He said it as if it was the most oblivious thing in the world.  Albus silently asked him if he was sure of himself and Remus merely shrugged.  Trying something was better than doing nothing anyway.

  Harry looked proud as Usagi neared the professor.  She had this power over people that made them believe in themselves.  He grabbed his head again when she got close, and the teachers tensed.  Harry merely told them not to worry.  That didn't reassure them at all.

But the moment she touched him, coaxing his hand away from his face, he felt all warm and reassured.  Why?

  Students were gathering, forming a little crowd.  It unnerved the werewolf but she only shushed him and told him to concentrate.  "I need you to relax, dear friend, or this could become painful.  It shouldn't take long, do not worry."  She took his face in both of her hands and pressed their forehead together.  She then started chanting in a language nobody had ever heard of, eyes shut.  With the peaceful expression on her face, Remus couldn't help but relax and close his, almost in a trance.

  "What's going on?  What's your 'girlfriend' doing with the DADA teacher, Harry? And what the bloody hell is that nonsense she's mumbling?"  "That's exactly what I've been asking myself, Mr Finnigan.  The little crowd had gathered around and Snape was almost, almost tempted to retrieve points.  "That's not nonsense, Seamus.  And Sere is trying to cure professor Lupin of his curse."  A chorus of Blimey! And a snort from Snape were the only thing he heard before Lupin had started to breath heavily, reminding them of what was happening. 

  He felt sick.  Something seemed to want to pull out of his head and it hurt, it hurt like hell.  But the next thing he knew, he was on the patch of grass on his knees, feeling free.  'Free of what?' he kept asking himself.  He felt disoriented but at least his head wasn't throbbing.  "Then he felt it, well… Didn't feel it, more like, and he let out a shaky laugh.  The teachers and students, who had immediately run to him when he had fallen, looked at him like he had gone crazy.  Harry went out and laced his hands with Sere's from behind, forming a half hug.  The greasy haired professor did not look happy.  "Well that was a huge waist of time and Lupin has totally gone mad.  WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!"  Albus put his hand on Snape's shoulder, in a vain attempt to calm him, when Lupin got up fast, surprising them all and making them all take a step back, and looked at Albus with what could be called one hell of a smile.

  "ALBUS! HA! HA! HA! I DON'T FEEL IT ANYMORE!!!"  "Feel what, dear boy?"  "The werewolf!  It's…It's gone! I'm sure of it!  I can't find any string the moon pulls on me!  I'm cured!!!"  The crowd gathered there was silent.  And then they were all on Lupin, telling him how great and awesome it was and that Snape wouldn't have to teach DADA anymore because of his absences (insert full Snape glaring there…^_^;).  Remus thanked them and almost threw himself at Serenity.  Almost.  Harry was already taking all the place so he gave her his best of smiles, although it was a watery one, and thanked her from the bottom of his heart.  Serenity merely gave him a sad smile.  Harry turned her so she was facing him and embraced her with all he had.  "Thank you.  You don't know how much this also means to me.  She took his cheek in her hand and their lips met.  After a few minutes, though, Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly.  The parted, breathing heavily, face flushed, and turned around to see everyone had seen their little display of affection.  Harry smirked and the Weasley twins let out a 'You go boy!!!'

Albus looked unfazed.  Everybody instantly shut up.  He looked gravely at the girl, wanting explanations, and he wanted them now.  "How is there that a witch your age did something the best wizards in the world couldn't ever do.  How did you do it?"  Everybody was listening eagerly but the tone of Dumbledore clearly had a warning in it, make them back away a little.  Usagi didn't seem at all phased by his tone and looked at him directly in the eyes, surprising him with one of her blank stares.

"I merely took what was mine in the first place."  She left it there, simple and true, and confusing them even more.  Dumbledore looked taken aback, like Snape and Mc Gonagall, but Remus couldn't care less at how she did it.  She had cured him, and he couldn't wait to tell it to Padfoot.  "Headmaster," Harry started, smiling a true smile, "you will find that my Serenity is a very special person.  You only have to open your heart to her to see the miracles she can do!"  "I'll cheer to that!!!"  Lupin was now laughing with the others who had heard his sudden new burst of energy, while Albus contemplated on what Harry had said.

____________________________________________________

  The stadium was getting crowded.  The duels were about to begin and everybody wanted a good place to sit.  The Gryffindors found themselves in the first row, chatting happily and talking about 'The cure'.  The representatives, Ministers, teachers and some aurors were all gathered in the same booth, but it was charmed to be big enough for them all, so no problems there.

  Barty Crouch used the sonorous charm on himself and started to explain how the duels would work.  "You will only have to raise your hand if you want to duel.  A referee will be choosing you out.  But there is a catch.  The student who asked to duel will be the one to determine who he or she wants to duel against.  This person will have no choice in the matter and will have to accept without question.  So I suggest to all who don't want to be a part of it to make themselves as little as possible."  Students started to murmur amongst each other.  Malfoy, who was intentionally in the first row with his gang of Slytherins, shot Harry a dark look.  Ron and the others noticed too.  "Blimey, Harry!  Looks to me like you'll have Malfoy on your tale."  "Yeah.  Bet anything he'll try to pick a fight with you."

  "That's ok guys.  If he wants his butt kicked, that's his problem."  Harry said nonchalantly.  "YEAH! YOU SHOW HIM!!!"  

  Then the duels started.  Students were trying their best to win, to prove their school or group was better then the other.  Curses, jinxes, anything was good enough to win.  Then the dreaded moment arrived.  Malfoy had been picked up for the next duel.  He smirked and descended to the duelling arena.  Up in the booth, Lucious was looking at Dumbledore smugly.  Draco was going to take on the Potter boy, he was sure of it.  The referee came to him and asked Draco who he wanted to duel with.  Harry started to get up when Draco pointed his finger not to him, but to the person right next to him.  "Her.  I want to fight her, the Serenity girl, Potter's fiancée."

  There was an uproar in the crowd.  Harry stared at Malfoy, completely perplexed by the turn of events.  He wasn't the only one either.  In the booth, Malfoy Senior was ogling at his son and realized Potter had a weakness.  The Dark Lord was going to enjoy this bit of news.  He would have to tell the other Death Eaters and Dementors once they arrived here the information he had just discovered.  In the mean time, he thought to himself that the girl would have to be humiliated.  Yes, he would like to see how much time she was going to last.  A sharp intake of breath was heard and everyone in the booth now had their eyes on the Japanese minister, Kaito Fujita (well… I HAD to give him a name some day, huh? ^_^;).

  "Is there something wrong, Fujita-san?" asked Crouch, after lowering his tone of voice again.  "Do you know that girl?"  Hogwarts' teachers were now all ears.  Fujita gave a curt laugh.  "She has been working with us, more like helping us, actually, with more important matters when our aurors encountered large groups of Dementors, for example.  The others had started talking animatedly but they shut up when he continued.  "But really, no one knows who she is."  There was complete silence.  "Yes well, you see, she kind of appeared out of nowhere one day, saving a bunch of kids in only hand to hand combat!  The thing, and I checked and re-checked thoroughly, is that her name is not listed in any wizarding paper.  Not anywhere.  We were wary of her, of course, but she has proven herself on the good side so many times that she is now famous in the entirety of Japan.  The kids there call her Lady Moon.  I personally think it suits her, don't you?  But anyway!" He continued, more seriously this time, "It's her power that got us totally in the dark…"  He had stopped talking, watching the students get restless below them.

  An auror from the English ministry phrased what others wanted to ask.  "What are you talking about?  What powers? She can't be that strong, she's just a kid."  His other team mates agreed with him.

  A voice in the back startled them all.  It was a Japanese auror, the same one she had attacked.  He had now got a little wiser, too.  "Wandless magic."  There was a pause and Crouch all but jumped on him.  "What did you say, boy!?"  "I said, she uses wandless magic.  She doesn't have any wand and she has no use for it either."  The wizard minister of France got on his feet immediately.

"DARK MAGIC!? HERE!? IT CANNOT BE ALLOWED!"  The others followed suit and there was an uproar.  The auror took his time to explain, though he was a little annoyed that they hadn't let him finish.

  "It isn't dark magic."  Everybody stood still.  "It can't be dark magic because she doesn't use our magic.  Her powers are…"  He seemed to be in search for words.  "Well, we never really saw her full powers.  She prefers to fight in hand to hand combat so the only time we saw something was when I pissed her off, one day.  We were on duty, my mates and I, when she came and told us she would be working with us today.  We laughed, of course, and I started to tell her to go back home and do her homework.  I was pretty stupid at the time…" He had said this to himself but everyone had heard.  "Anyway, she got pissed off, looked at me with a glare that would put even the braver guy a chill, whispered something I didn't get and the next thing I knew, a glowing chain had come out of her hand and was choking me.  She loosened up and told me never to insult her again.  I guess that's about now I started to get a brain…"

  Silence.  Than Dumbledore spoke.  "Could she be a threat to Draco Malfoy?  Could she injure someone that badly intentionally?"

"I don't think so, no. At least, if he duels fair, she won't.  She rarely uses her powers, so maybe now is the best time ever to watch her in action."  Everyone knew that the conversation was over.  Lucious was intrigued.  'So that's why our troops in Japan never made it back.  Well, we will see how she fairs later.'  His maniac like grin had returned full force.  Their attention was suddenly reverted back to the arena.  The noise was getting even louder.

The Lion's team was now staring at Usagi, who merely looked at Harry, who gave her a 'You don't really have a choice' look.

She sighted and started to get up, much to Draco's pleasure.  'Revenge was going to be sweet.'  He thought.  But if he only knew what had transpired in the booth…

_______________________________________________________________________________

YEAH!!! That was longer than the rest!!!  A bit more interaction between Harry and Usa in this chapter.  In the next one, Draco's going to have one hell of a surprise!  (Bwaahahahah!!!!)  Yes, I am evil!  Well not really… I'm on Harry's side. (Drools all over the floor)

Oh well!!! Read and review!  No flames allowed!!!


	7. Power showdown: duel and darkness

Hi there!  Sorry I haven't updated in a while.  The thing is, the temperature has been knocking me out these past days…it's way too HOT!!!  40°Celcius!  Damn…-_-

Anyway!  I'm so happy!!!  I got so many reviews from you guys!  I got, what?  70 or so reviews for only 6 chapters!!!

Keep'em coming!!!   On to the awaited chapter 7!!!!

____________________________________________________________________

Fate has brought us together

Chapter 7: Duel and darkness: power showdown

___________________________________________________________________

_  Last time…_

_  The lion's team was now staring at Usagi, who merely looked at Harry, who gave her a 'You don't really have a choice' look.  She sighted and started to get up, much to Draco's pleasure.  'Revenge was going to be sweet' He thought.  But if he only knew what had transpired in the booth…_

_  Now…_

  "Harry!"  Ron was nervous.  "Are you really going to let her fight with Malfoy?  Do you think it's wise?"  Hermione cut him just as baffled.  "Yeah Harry!  You know that git!  I bet he'll try anything to hurt her!  But what I don't get is that why he chose her over you.  You 2 have been the worst enemy ever!"  "Oh Hermione!  You have to stop thinking so hard.  It's easy to know why.  She slapped him, he wants revenge.  It's that easy.  But I wouldn't worry if I were you."  "Gee mate! You really do believe in her don't you?"  That was Seamus, adding in his two cents.  Harry looked at Serenity, who was getting to the arena.  "Yes, I trust her.  I trust her with my life…"  Harry's eyes were glazing, still looking at Usagi, so the gang turned to see what was going down below.

  She was now at her end of the arena, waiting for the signal to start.  The referee was ready.  "Draw your wand!"  Malfoy brandished his wand immediately but Usagi didn't.  She was still standing straight and looking at nothing in particular.  Malfoy noticed this and couldn't help but to throw a nasty comment.  "What's the matter?  You're not scared, aren't you?  Come on!!!  Draw your wand!"  She merely stood there, and then she took a crouched combat position.  The teachers advanced in their seats, eyes riveted on her, but she didn't budge after that.

  Malfoy smirked at her.  If she really wanted to be crushed, that was her problem.  It was going to make it even more enjoyable this way.  On her side, Serenity thought she could have a little fun with him first.  Suddenly, a dark feeling got her attention, diverting her eyes from Malfoy.  It went as fast as it came, so she didn't think anything of it…"DUEL!!!"

  "LOCOMOTER MORTIS!!!"  She only had the time to see a flash of light out of the corner of her eyes before barely dodging the attack to her right.  "You're not so brave on the field!  Are you going to just stand there and dodge all the time?"  Malfoy looked smug.  The slytherins were laughing and the Gryffindors were giving them a dirty look.  Malfoy continued his attacks without stopping.

  "IMPEDIMENTA!... PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!... RICTUSEMPRA!"  Once again, she dodged the attacks without problems, except the Rictusempra, she had barely the time to dodge because the feeling had come back, once again to disappear.  It was distracting her and getting her alert.  Harry hadn't miss this either.  He knew she was going to play with him but her movements had gotten jerkier by the minute.  She seemed distracted for some reason.  She was frowning, dodging less and less.  Malfoy was attacking and it didn't seem that he wanted to slow down.  The crowd was getting restless.  A load of:  "Come on!" "Move!"  "Use your wand!" "We came to see a duel! Not a dodging contest!" could be heard.

  The feeling had come and gone again, but stronger this time.  She had her eyes riveted on the Forbidden Forrest, suspicious of the power coming from there.  But they were many and she couldn't concentrate.  Malfoy was preparing to shout another attack but he stopped short when she, in the fastest movement he had ever seen, turned to him with cold icy blue eyes.  She made a whooshing movement with her arm and the next thing he new, he had been pushed by a strong wind, landing far behind.

  "That's it!  That's the kind of power I was talking to you about!!!"  The Japanese auror was almost jumping up and down in excitement, pointing at her.  "It looked almost as wind had come out with her movement."  Minerva was stunned.  She turned to Albus, seeking some kind of answer but he merely looked at her, saying; "I do not hold all the answers, Minerva.  Mr Potter could know them but I doubt he will ever tell us.  We will probably have to wait for her to tell."  The representatives were looking at him, silent.  "Miss Tsukino is a very mysterious person indeed.  Yes…Who knows the extent of her strength?"  Their attention was diverted to Kaito Fujita, who spoke to himself, but loudly enough for all to hear.  "I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you!  All she did was dodge his attacks!  He merely fell, that's all!" Lucious Malfoy was mad, that was an understatement.  Lupin muttered under his breath.  "Yeah.  He fell 15 meters behind.  That's called clumsy…"  Minerva and Hagrid choked on their laughter.  They stopped short after a not so strict warning look from Dumbledore, looking like 2 grounded kids.  "Sorry…"  "Hey!  The boy is getting up!  He looks angry!  She better watch it!"  Their attention got to the duel again.

  "What the bloody hell did you do?!  What kind of attack was that anyway?  And where's your wand?!"  Malfoy was getting annoyed fast; he was glaring at her the same way he often glared at Potter.  On the stands, the Gryffindors team was cheering her on.  "Did you see that?!  Harry!  Harry! Hey!  Did you see that?!"  Colin Creevey was having a though time controlling himself and the other members weren't far behind.  Fred and George were practically chanting praises about her and the others were yelling their encouragements.  Harry, on the other side, was thoughtful.  Maybe it was time for her to finish him off.  "Harry! Hey mate, are you all right?  I tell you, she's something that girl!"  Harry merely hummed at Ron, still looking distracted.  So Ron didn't bother and faced the duel again, with a spare look to Hermione, who had seen them.

  The blond boy had enough.  She was still staring at him, no expression evident on her face.  "It's time to finish you off!!!...INCENDIO!!!"  A bright flame got out of his wand and he threw it towards her.  She wasn't showing any signs of budging from her place, and she had closed her eyes.  In the stands, Hermione had gotten restless.  "Watch out! Get out of the way!"  She cried.  But beside her, Harry got up from his bench and yelled; "SERENITY! STOP PLAYING WITH HIM! END IT NOW!"  Everybody in his vicinity had shut up, and the representatives, up in their booth, were looking at him, completely shocked.  "There is more?"  Asked Crouch, looking completely aghast.  "Look out! The fire!!!" someone in the stand yelled.

  Malfoy had heard Potter's outburst.  "Finish me off, uh?  Well see!  Her wand isn't out and she isn't moving.  The fire will get her!"  He told himself.  But suddenly, her eyes opened with a snap.  But her eyes had more silver in them. How???  She moved her hand in front of her.  Impossible!  The fire was going to burn her badly!  Hermione let out a cry and buried her face in her hands.  "What are you doing!?  Get out of the way!!!  You'll get burned!"  Ron was as red as his air, yelling at her to move.  The crowd of students and teachers were also worried.

  The fire was hurling towards her and Malfoy looked excited.  Almost there! And…!  It had stopped… Right in front of her hand…  The crowd had completely shut up.  Harry, still up, looked at her, begging her to move.  Serenity got that look, and acted.  She ran towards Malfoy at great speed and lifted her hand.  "FIRE SOUL!!!"  With that last cry, she sent the flame back to him, in a different form.  He tried to stop it with a shielding spell but it went through with much ease, circling him and throwing him out of the duel ring.  She hadn't made the fire hot enough to burn him, only to stun him a couple of seconds.  And it had worked.  She was advancing towards him but she stopped dead in her track once again.  "Serenity! What's wrong?"  The others looked at Harry.  What was going on?  She had beaten Malfoy, so why did he look worried?  "Something's up."  Kaito Fujita looked serious.  The others looked at him in a 'what do you mean' sort of way.  Lucious looked smug.  "Lady Tsukino never acted that way before.  Her attention keeps getting diverted to your forest, Dumbledore."  Said headmaster was now getting worried.

  Suddenly, an attack came out of the Forbidden Forest, surprising everyone.  Cries and yells were audible from the students and the aurors went to them for protection.  Harry was looking faint.  He managed to create his Patronum just in time.  His friends got the message a little too clearly.  Ron was almost white.  "Blimey!  Not Dementors! Here!"  Harry's Patronum was protecting them, but he wasn't going to last much longer.  It demanded too much energy to protect his friends and some of it had already gone with the dementors.  Serenity jumped out of the attack's way.  She heard snickers from the Forest.  "Hi! Hi! Ha! Ha! He! He!  She's fast, isn't she?  We'll have to get rid of her first!"  Several Dementors and 2 Death Eathers came out in daylight.  That was going to be interesting.

Serenity smirked.  'At least it's not Chaos.'  "Get rid of me?  Try it!"  Her smirk transformed into a sneer.  Let's begin.

Dumbledore was getting to Harry but it was too late, the fight below had begun.

____________________________________________________________

That's enough for today!  Next chapter is going to get pretty much revealing!!!  I hope you all review!!!  NO FLAMES!

Love you all!  Eternal Cosmos  ^_~ 


	8. Unknown strength

AHHHHH!!!  Sorry for the cliffhanger!!!  I hate them to death too, I admit it, but when I'm unable to continue writing, I just have to find a good moment to stop it.  I hope you don't hate me for this!  At least I update regularly!!! (I even force myself to write, sometimes…^_^; )  I try to make my chapters longer, I really do, but I write bigger paragraphs so it's almost the same.

Well, that said, I'll try to write an action packed chapter!!!  (try is the word…. ^.^;)

______________________________________________________

Fate has brought us together

Chapter 8: Unknown strength

_________________________________________________

  The duel ring was in shambles.  People were screaming and trying to get away but the dementors had the place completely surrounded.  The aurors were trying to get them but they were easily outnumbered.  "CRUCIO!"  Their attention got diverted to the ground below, where a Death Eater had cast an unforgivable to the silver haired girl.

  Serenity had enough.  She countered it with a cry of "DEAP SUBMERGE!"  The water from the water stand had now lept into the air and rushed to the crucio attack, effectively blocking it.  The enemy was now very interested.

  "Serenity!!!"  She turned.  "HARRY!"  He was struggling.  His friends were behind him but the pressure the dementors were causing was draining his energy.  The stag patronus was getting more and more see through by the minute.  Remus and Abus were trying to get to him, she could see, but they weren't going to arrive in time.  The Death Eaters had remarked this also and ordered the dementors to get him: "The boy is weak!!!  Make him suffer!!!"

  She sprung into action, not caring anymore about who would see her power.  Avoiding an Impedimenta, she jumped in the air and landed beside Harry.  "Usagi!  Is Harry going to be all right?  What are we going to do?"  She turned to the Lions, determination in her eyes.  "Don't worry.  I won't let them hurt him."  The light smile she had was now completely gone.  Remus and the headmaster were now beside them, calming the group of Slytherins who had gone into a yelling rampage.

  She advanced to Harry and hugged him from behind, whispering in his ear; "All will be fine.  Hold on, my love, for this will get dangerous.  Please!  Protect your friends!"  And then, she kissed him on the cheek, reassuring him further more, and detangled herself from him.  Unfortunately, A Death Eater had seen the little display and barged in.  "The girl is with the boy!  Hurry!!!  Get her!"  The Dementors got too close.  The green eyed boy couldn't hold much longer.  His Patronus was almost non existent now and Remus hurried to his side.  "Come on Harry!  You just have to hold on!!!  You just have to…"

  "PRONGS!!!"  Lupin, as well as the others, had heard Serenity's cry.  She was now beside the transparent stag, circling her arms around him.  "Prongs!  Harry needs your help!  Take this energy!  Help him! Help your son protect his friends!"

Lupin stood there, mouth opened in shock.  Why was she…Why was she calling Prongs?  He was dead!  But suddenly, the stag took form again, stronger, looking almost real!  She could touch it!  How?  The proud stag went to his master, who had as suddenly regained total consciousness.  The dementors were baffled and couldn't get nearer; it was too strong for them to approach.  So they decided to change their target.

  "Watch out!!!"  The Imperius curse hit her full blast.  She closed her eyes as a reflex.  The crowd was now completely silent.  Dumbledore started to get to her but her eyes snapped open and the curse flew out of her and dispersed into the air.  Harry used the momentum of shock to get to her, stopping a little past the headmaster.  "Serenity!"  "STAY WHERE YOU ARE!"  She shocked him with her yell.  "Please! Stay where you are.  We're not alone anymore.  Evil is near."  Harry got the message all too well.  The others were lost.  "But how?! How did they find you? Is it… God!  You don't think it's…" 

  "I don't know.  I'm not sure.  But I'll have to finish them off, before all hell breaks loose."  "WHAT'S GOING ON?"  The Death Eaters had enough.  "Fuck this!  I'm tired of this child's play!  AVADA KEDAVRA!!!"  The green light erupted from the wand and went directly to Harry.  Yells and cries could be heard; all in all it was total chaos.  Hogwarts teachers were terrified and powerless.  Albus tried to get to him but it was too late.  A gust of smoke and green light exploded in front of Harry, barring the view to everyone.  Hermione and Ron were now on the ground, mortified.  Tears were gathering.  How could this have happened?!  Harry, their friend for 7 years, how could he have just died?  Just like that?  Remus fell on the patch of grass.  "No!!! HARRY!!!  It can't be!  Not again!  Not like James!!!"  The only sound heard were the Death Eaters' laughs and the dementors' rasping of breath.

  "You are such pathetic weaklings, all of you!  Trying to kill the only one that cannot be.  My only enemy.  You should stop hiding yourself!  After all, you don't want me to kill them all now, don't you?"  A sinister voice boomed in the air.  A black cloud was forming over their heads, bringing their fear to a whole new level.  "What is that?! What's going on?!"  But before anyone had the time to answer Seamus' question, a very familiar voice filled the air again.

  "Touch them and I will finish the job I started with you."  The smoke had all cleared where Harry had been hit.  But where was Harry?  In his place, stood a shining cocoon of some sort.  "AHHH!"  A student cried.  "It moved!"  The 'cocoon' had proven to be wings!  Huge, gigantic wings, revealing Serenity and… Harry!!!  Harry, very much alive and well, looking more determined then ever.  

  "HARRY!  You're alive!!!"  Hermione was so grateful she jumped on Ron with glee, chanting 'he's alive! He' alive!'  He went to them, calmly, watching the events unfurl.  He got a huge bear hug from Remus but he didn't have the heart to hug back.  He merely stared at Serenity.  Ron ran to them.  "Harry!  How can she have wings?  Is this a charm or something?"  "I don't think it was Mr Weasley."  Dumbledore and Fujita were now beside them, looking gravely at her.  "Why not?"  "Because, Mr Weasley, a charm like that cannot deflect, and anything for that matter, a killing curse such as the Avada Kedavra."  It was with that last phrase that everyone realised the situation.

Fujita took it all in.  "She's been with us for all these months, and we never realised that she was the one protecting us all this time.  Such power we've been mixed with and we never realised it!  The ease she's shown in battle, who is she?  Clearly, this is out of our league.  We will have to rely on her for now…"  Everyone was silent.

"How can you not be dead???"  The Death Eater had butt in the staring contest between the dark cloud and the mysterious lady.  "Damn!  How much more annoying can humans be?"  The cloud had talked again!  It was getting boring.

"AVADA KED…!"  Before they could even finish the dreaded words, a glowing sword appeared in Usagi's hand and with a shout of "SPACE SWORD! BLASTER!!!" she disappeared!!! only to reappear behind the nuisances, in a battle position, sword straight in her hand.  The movement had been so fast that they did not even understand what she had just done, only to realise with horror a few seconds later, when they spotted drops of blood on the sword.  The dementors and Death Eaters crumpled and fell to the ground; dead before they had even comprehend what had happened.

"HA! HA! HA!"  Crooked laughter came from the dark entity.  "I LOVE IT!  You are truly irresistible when you are mad, my Nemesis!"  "SHUT! UP!"  Serenity's voice was now an inferno of rage and disgust.  Her eyes had almost completely turned an icy silver.  With a quick move, she spread her wings and soared through the air to Chaos.  With utmost concentration, she called upon the time staff; "DEAD SCREAM!!!"  With that mighty cry of rage, she sent the attack towards him, blasting him far behind in the air.  It looked injured but not enough.  It straightened up, eyes of a pure evil black and sneered.  "Your energy has depleted but you still find the way to attack me!" Then it cackled, turned around and prepared to leave.  Cosmos relaxed a little from her stance.  But just as it was going to disappear, it turned and said; "Here's a good bye gift!!!  HA! HA! HA!"  Then he threw a blast of black energy to her and he was gone.  The blast had stricken her full force on the abdomen and she hurled to the ground, forming a small crater.

"SERENITY!!!"  'God let her be all right!' Harry thought.  To his pleasure, she got up.  She was shacking a little but still…  Then a rustling of leaves coming from the Forbidden Forest got their attention.  With a fast move, she created an harp and with a shout of 'AQUA RAPSODY!!', ice shot out and froze everything in the vicinity of the forest.  A morsel of ice fell out on the ground, containing none other than………..

"WORMTAIL!!!"  With a cry of rage, Lupin was running towards him.  Heavy coughs caught his and Harry's attention.  Usagi was clutching her stomach and was breathing heavily.  Harry immediately ran to her side.  "What's wrong, love?  Are you all right?"  He was trying to get her to move her hand out of the way.  She looked pale and sick, and her eyes had become a dull blue.  When she finally moved her hand, silver blood was staining it and her clothes, pouring on the grass.

With a weak muttering of 'shit!', she fell unconscious in Harry' arms.  Hagrid, who had approached, watched in awe.  "That is unicorn blood, that is!  What is she?!"  "Harry lifted his fiancée in his arms, all the while muttering 'This is not the time, Hagrid…'  He went back to the castle, ignoring the questions and calls that were pouring out to him.  He had directly went to the Infirmary.   

Everyone was silent…..

Until an irritated cry, courtesy of Severus Snape, filled the air.

"BLOODY HELL!  DOES THIS MEANS THAT THE DAMN MUTT IS COMING BACK HERE?!"

________________________________________________________________________

That was great!!!  I prize myself on the last phrase of Snape… ^_^     I do hope everyone knows who The Mutt is!!!  If not, well… Read the books!!!  BWAHAHAHA!!!!

This chapter took me a lot of time to write (well, sorta…^_^;)  I can only hope I'll be able to post it fast for you guys!!!  Fanfiction.net takes a couple of hours before uploading the chapters, soooo…. ANYWAY!!!!

You better read and REVIEW!!!!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 P.S.:No flames!


	9. Look whose back!

Hey!  Thank you again for your positive reviews!!!  You don't know how much I appreciate them!  Ummm…  This next bit of message is for MoonFaith; I didn't really consider chapter 8 finishing as a cliffhanger.  The battle is over--for now--, Harry went to the infirmary and Snape had to get one out…That's it, really.  It wasn't a cliffhanger for me.  So DON'T FLAME ME!!!  No offence!  I'm just making sure. ^_^

This next message is for the ones who would like to flame me: Don't bother!  Because I'll use the user block and prevent you from ever reviewing my story again.  Yes, I can do that.  But judging from the good messages I've received, (I love you all, by the way! ^_^) I won't have any problems with that!!!

So now that the trouble makers (or future trouble makers) have been advised, let me treat my faithful reviewers to a new chapter! ^_~ 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Fate has brought us together

Chapter 9: Look whose back!

____________________________________________________________

  2 days had passed since the incident.  Luckily, nobody had been harmed, well, except the Death Eaters--who had been identified--and the several dementors who had been present.  Everyone had gone back to their school, still a little in shock at what had happened.

  It had been decided that Serenity would be staying at Hogwarts for the rest of the year, though the ministers had given quite a fight to have her on their side…

_Flashback_

_"What are we going to do now?"  Barty Crouch was anxious.  He was looking at the other ministers, who hadn't departed yet to sort things out. Dumbledore and Harry were present as well.  They had joined him outside the infirmary, where madam Pomfrey was trying to attend to Usagi's wounds.  "Serenity is staying here, that's for sure."  They turned to Harry, who looked positively tired, but determined._

_"I won't have it!!!  There is no way she will be staying here!"  "We can't let a weapon such as her stay here!  You could decide to use her against us!!"  Angry words started to erupt from all directions.  They were fighting over each other and Harry decided to put a stop to it.  "ENOUGH!!!"  They shut up fast enough, looking shell shocked at him.  He was fuming; his eyes had darkened to a deep green.  "You don't have any right to decide where she should stay.  She is not listed on any wizarding papers, Heck! She's not even listed in the muggle ones! So you don't have any possible control over her!  And don't you dare calling her a weapon!  She lives to protect, not destroy!  She's staying here with me, and that's final."  That said, he went back in the infirmary, all but banging the door close, leaving a bunch of defeated wizards in his wake._

_End flashback_

  'I guess I was pissed at the time' thought Harry ironically, sitting on a chair beside his love's bed, contemplating on the past 2 days events.  He had stayed there since he had brought her in, taking care of her and making sure she was fine.  She had yet to wake up, unfortunately.  Madam Pomfrey had been shocked to see a patient in such a state, and even more so by her blood.

  It had prevented her to help further, since she didn't know how she would react to wizard medication.  To her surprise, the smaller wounds had all disappeared a few hours later, stopping the flow of blood, but the slash at Sere's chest had remained with some sort of blackish tint to it.  Harry only hoped it would finally go away.  He gazed at Serenity with much love and concern.  He bent a little and deposed a kiss on her rosy lips, before settling his arms on the bed and falling asleep beside her.

  That's how Remus found him the next day.  He went to him with a warm smile and shook him gently.  "Harry! Wake up Harry!"  "Uhhhhh… professor Lupin?  What's going on?"  The teacher only smiled more.  Well, more like grinning a wolfish kind of grin.  Harry, now wide awake, was looking at him expectantly. 

  "Harry!  Do you know who's coming to Hogwarts right now?  No?  Awww. Come on! Try to guess!!!"  The green eyed boy opened his mouth but before he could even answer, a loud cry of; "YOU DAMN MUTT!!!  COME BACK HERE!!!" had erupted outside the infirmary walls.  Sirius Black sprung from the door, laughing his eyes out and shut the door right in front of Snape's nose.  "HARRY!!! God it's good to see you again!!!"  He was still laughing, but out of joy this time, and trapped him in the biggest bear hug he had ever been in his life.  He started to panic.

  "SIRIUS!!! What are you doing here?! You're not even transformed!  The ministry could catch you!!!"  He forced himself out of the hug, taken with panic, but Sirius only grinned and tucked a piece of paper in his face while saying "Not anymore!"

  Taking the paper, Harry found it to be The Daily Prophet.  He read the head title out loud;

**_PETER PETTIGREW ARRESTED, SIRIUS BLACK ACQUITTED OF ALL CHARGES!!!_**

The rest talked about the fight and how Wormtail had been caught and that the ministry had personally apologized to Black for the injustice.  He had all of his rights restored and had gotten his house back.  Harry looked at him, unbelieving that this was finally happening.  Sirius shrugged, the smile still planted on his face.

  "I got this edition early this morning.  Nobody received it yet so I think I might have scared a couple of students when I got in…"  He shrugged nonchalantly.  Remus and Harry shared a 'what's new' look and rolled their eyes at him when he added with glee; "I do believe Snape was the happiest to see me!!!  After all, HE'S STILL BANGING AT THE DOOR!  HE SURE CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF ME!"  He had said the last part loud enough for the dreaded teacher to hear.  The banging had immediately stopped and they heard angry footsteps going away, and a couple of loud mutterings that were probably not suited for younger children.  Sirius grinned again.  "I think I pissed him off…"  The innocent tone he had taken had made Remus roll his eyes again.  "Sirius, anything you do pisses him off!"  The trio shared a quick laugh but Sirius sobered quickly.

  "But I can't forget who freed me of this nightmare, can't I?"  He advanced to the bed where Usagi laid, examining her all the while.  She looked pale and fragile, not the kind to be able to fight.  "She must be pretty special.  And I'm not talking about that strange power of hers…She must be special if she caught your attention, Harry.  You look and act a little differently but I sense a great deal of confidence radiating from you.  Before, I don't think you thought you would survive the big fight.  Am I right?"  Sirius turned to Harry, a light smile on his face.

  "I admit I've always been scared of what would happen.  But now, she's proven to me that I'm not the only one who has lived a hard life and that I don't have to fight alone."  His tone of voice had hope in it.  He walked to Sirius, sat on the chair beside the bed and took Serenity's hand.  It was warm and comforting, even though she was still asleep.  Sirius and Remus shared a glance and silently started to exit the room.  Harry stayed there yet again, Dobby faithfully bringing him his dinner.

___________________________

  Serenity awoke the next day, sore all over, and found Harry half on the bed, half on the chair, still sleeping.  'He must have been here all along' she thought with a smile, and started to shake him up a little.

  "Harry!"  He stirred a little and opened his eyes.  As soon as he saw her awake, he chuckled and said the first thing that came to his mind; "Took you long enough to wake!  A lot has happened since then."  She smiled a painful but true smile and their lips met.  They took their time, savouring each other.  Caresses were shared, as well as whispered tender words.  It seemed so long since they had the time to enjoy a quiet time together.  And they just had to be bothered by the 2 older pranksters of Hogwarts, when they entered the infirmary, laughing hard and retelling themselves old stories, and Ron and Hermione trailing behind, also giggling.  Well, Hermione was trying not to…  

  "Harry!"  That was Sirius.  "You should have come to breakfast this morning!!!  It was hilarious!  When I came in the Great Hall half the students started screaming their heads off!  Ha! Ha! Ha! Then Dumbledore announced that I was acquitted and that I was to stay here!  You should have seen Snape's face when I sat right beside him!"

  "Yeah!" Remus continued.  "I don't think he finished his breakfast, by the way!  He went away not so long after Sirius arrived, grumbling and muttering, poor Severus, really! We don't make his life any easier!"

  "Bah! Who cares! It was bloody priceless mate!  The slytherins were not looking good!!!" The red headed boy finished the story between 2 laughs.  

  "Huuuuhhh…Guys!  As much as I enjoy seeing you so happy, I kinda was having a moment here…"  The quartet shut up and looked past Harry.  Serenity was awake!  She was sitting on the bed, well, half sitting, and half lying.  Her injury prevented her to move freely.  And she was looking straight at them, with her still dull blue emotionless eyes.

  "So you're awake!  It's good to see you're ok!  Should I go call Pomfrey?"  "It won't be necessary, Mr Lupin.  She couldn't do much for me anyway."  Serenity answered quietly.  "Please!  You can call me Remus!  You're not a student here!  And what do you mean by; she couldn't do anything for you now?"  Remus asked in a curious voice, cocking his head on the side.

  "I mean that the gash I have on my abdomen will have to heal on its own."  She wasn't looking at them anymore, merely staring at the bed sheets.  The quartet were now completely lost and it's Hermione who asked the question.  "Why can't madam Pomfrey use salve on your wound?  It would heal faster."

  Usagi merely shook her head, still gazing down.  Harry took her cheek in his hand and turned her head to him.  "Does it have something to do with the blackish tint that's in your wound?  You normally have a fast healing power, don't you?  I mean your scratches and bruises completely healed not so long after the fight.  So why doesn't this one go away?"

  Serenity sighted and leaned on the bed post.  'My Harry was always the one to find the problem' she though, closing her eyes.  "Harry."  Such a simple word got their undivided attention.  Harry leaned more towards her.  "The 'blackish tint' you are referring to is pure dark energy Chaos through at me.  You know I told you I couldn't stand such energy so that's why it takes time to heal.  My body has to purify it but I've been so tired and it hurts.  A lot.  Luckily I'll be able to control it and it should heal fast enough.  I should be able to use more of my energy once the regeneration process is over."  She took a breath and looked at the boy who had changed her life.

  "But I didn't think Chaos would be back so soon.  It changes everything.  Even after what he did to my world, I didn't have the courage to seal him completely, a mistake I am now paying for.  I can't destroy it completely, for he is necessary in the universe, but what I CAN do is seal him up in so many worlds and dimension that he won't ever be able to find all his morsels."  Her tone had gotten steely and her fists were closed so hard her knuckles turned white.  She was shaking with anger and her wound started to bleed again.

  "Love!  You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened!  And please stop worrying!  You're feeding your wound with more dark energy!"  Harry sat on the bed and took her gently in his arms.  "Well find a way to win! You'll see!  You told me yourself not so long after we first met; anything is possible when you believe!"  "Yes. Believe…"  Serenity's eyes closed and she fell asleep in his arms.  He kissed her on the forehead but didn't let go of her.

"Ok… I'm totally lost now…"  Ron said stupidly, staring at the couple in confusion.  Hermione didn't say anything but they could see she was dying to ask questions.  When did she not?

Sirius hadn't said anything during the conversation, merely listened and tried to learn more about her.  "I didn't really get a lot of what you've been talking about but it looks pretty important.  When she wakes up, I wanna tell her that I'll do anything to help!" he finally said with conviction.  "After all, she's the one who lifted the curse off Remus, who caught Wormtail –Voldie must be pissed, by the way!- and she's the one who saved you from an Avada Kedavra!  So I'll tell her I'm a 100% with her in all this!"  The other 3 shook their head positively and it's now that Harry realised how great friends they were.

_______________________________________________________________________

WHOAAA!!!! THAT WAS LOOOONNNG!!!  I think it's my biggest chapter yet!  Hi! Hi! Sirius is back!!!  And I didn't finish it as a cliffhanger, so there!

It took me a little more time to write because I've been working all weekend… (Which sucks, by the way…-_-;)

But I'm finally ready to post it! YAY!!!  ^_^

I WANT YOUR REVIEWS' YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  There's a GO button below!  Get your pop-up stopper off and click on the button!  It won't bite!!!

Oh! And yes… NO FLAMES ALLOWED!!!  (I don't think I'll have a problem with that, though… ^_~)

REVIEW!!!


	10. Breakfast in the Great Hall

  Hey guys!  I just finished reading some of your reviews and some of them are so funny!  Such eager questions!  (I often giggle when I read them ^_^) But they spur me on!  So don't ever stop giving me ideas and (nice) critics!  Heck!, you just have to tell me what you think and I'll be happy!!!  (P.S. You guys are certainly impatient for my updates, aren't you?)

  I know that it has taken me a little longer time (well, not so much…) to update lately.  I'm currently replacing a girl who went on vacation this week at my job so I'm a lot busy right now, or too tired to lift a finger on the computer.  But don't worry!  It'll never take me a month to update, and not even a week either so sleep on assured, I'm not letting you down! ^_~   (And don't worry… Harry will certainly kick butt in some chapter.  I don't know when, though…-_-;)

I'll try to write another bit of chapter, now………….

_______________________________________________________

Fate has brought us together

Chapter 10:  Breakfast in the Great Hall

______________________________________________________________

  Severus Snape was tired, that was an understatement.  He had been called again to a late night reunion of Death Eaters.  He didn't think The Dark Lord had ever been so enraged in his whole life.  It's not the fact of loosing Pettigrew that had gotten him mad, but the fact that he was now at the mercy of those incompetent fools at the ministry.  He knew that Pettigrew was one of his most loyal servants and wouldn't betray him, but Veritaserum could do miracles.

  So lets just say that anyone who came in the vicinity of the Dark Lord that night suffered a great deal of Crucios, including him and even Malfoy senior.  He was now in his bed, too tired to think and completely out of it, took the trusty pain reliever potion he always kept near him and fell asleep before his head even touched the pillow…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

  For Serenity, however, things couldn't get any better.  She had finally decided she was able to get out of the infirmary.  The wound was still present, granted, but she could finally get up without shacking too much.  Harry had been ecstatic and with much persuasion, she had accepted to have breakfast with him in the Great Hall.  

  So she used some of her powers to create herself clothes.  Since she was in Hogwarts, she opted for black robes with the symbol of Cosmos, the 8 pointed star, finely embroiled on the back of it in shining silver.

Now, they were on their way to the Hall, Harry supporting her a little.  "I hope nobody will mind that you sit with me even if you're no Gryffindor.  But it should go fine.  The guys are going to be happy to see you!"  "Harry.  I'm sure they'll be happy to see you to.  You've been in the infirmary since you brought me there, too."  Harry only smiled at her and kissed her for all he was worth, startling her because of the sudden move of affection.  When he finally let go of her, she was panting for air and she had a rosy tint on her cheeks.

  "What was that for?"  She asked after regaining her breath, lust filled voice.  "Well, I would stay with you as long as it takes for you to be alright.  I'll never leave you, you know!  I love you so much!…You don't know how worried I was when I saw you fall from the impact of the attack of Chaos!  Promise me you'll be more careful next time!"

  "Oh Harry!  I love you so much, too!  I was too preoccupied to sense Chaos but don't worry, it won't happen again, and anyway, I've been hurt worse…"  They embraced and kissed one last time.  The door of the Great Hall was now looking down upon them.  "Well!"  Harry said enthusiastically, "how about breakfast?"  And he opened the door.

  Every head in the room turned to them.  Hermione made a happy kind of sound and ran to them, hugging the surprised rabbit.  "You're finally up!  I can't believe it!  Come on!  Everybody's been worried about you!  You'll sit with us, right!"  She didn't even let Usagi respond before starting to urge her towards the Lion's table, where happy welcomes were all but pouring to her.  Harry smiled at them.  'That was easy!'

  "It looks like somebody has finally decided to join us!  Let's make a warm welcome to the one who saved us from our enemies!"  Dumbledore exclaimed, arms stretched before him, standing up.  The students burst out clapping and yelling (except Slytherins, duh…).

  Madam Pomfrey did not look happy to see her out of bed but made no comment about it.  After all, she didn't know of Serenity's physiology.  The rabbit smiled a little and made a 'you are welcome' motion with her head to the headmaster, who beamed in return.  She then turned and started to eat slowly, minding her gash on the abdomen.  Questions like; "How did you do that?  "Was that wandless magic?  Can you teach us?"  "Could you do that again?"  "What was that black cloud in the sky?" were pouring out to her from the Gryffindor table and Harry had to make them calm a little, Colin looked ready to explode.  

  "My, my, such eager questions!"  Dumbledore and the other teachers had decided to leave their breakfast for the option of talking to her.  The students from the other tables were giving them very curious stares but didn't dare to get up.  "But I would really want to know what WAS that cloud you fought earlier."  

  Serenity sighted.  There was bound to be questions from the headmaster, after all, it was his duty to protect the school.  "It's  not a cloud.  His name is Chaos and we've been enemies since I can remember" she started.  Even with her silent voice, everyone heard.  "How can you even have an enemy at your age?"  Xiomara Hooch asked, startled by the revelation.  Serenity merely stared at her, then at Harry.  Hooch's yellow hawks eyes followed the movement and understood, both cheek a deep red, in embarrassment.  Harry had an enemy, too.

  Dumbledore urged more answers from her.  "How did it become your enemy?"  The rabbit winced a little, getting the attention of many people, including Harry, who embraced her even tighter, well, without touching her wound.  Sirius was worried.  "Is she ok?"  Serenity smiled a regretful smile and looked up to him.  "I'm all right, don't worry.  The question brought up painful memories of the past I thought I had hidden deep within me.  You are Harry's godfather, Am I right?"  She extended her hand and shook his.  "It's really great to finally meet you.  Harry has talked about you all summer."

  "Well, I should say the same thing to you!  You freed Remus of his curse, got me out of hiding and literally saved Harry from death!  Is there something you can't do?"  'Yes.  Die.' Serenity almost voiced that out.  So to change her mind, she decided to change the subject.

  "Headmaster, have you ever seen the symbol on the back of my robes before?"  She turned her back to him to let him see the mark in question.  Within seconds, his eyes got bigger.  "Yes.  I have seen this somewhere in an ancient book in my personal library.  Yes, miss Granger.  Books you have never read before."  He chuckled at the look Hermione was giving him and Ron rolled his eyes.

  "Anyway, I believe this was a mark of ancient magic, a myth, really.  Cosmos, was it?"  Serenity nodded and looked directly into his eyes.  His got bigger still.  If what he had read in the book was true…He would really have to read it thoroughly again, though.  Just to make sure.  Since none of the students dared to talk, Remus popped the question out.

  "Miss Moon, what is 'Cosmos'?"  Her eyes closed.  When she opened them, they were greeted not by blue, but by shinning silver with only specks of blue, proof that they had been this color before.  The 8 pointed star; the same one on her back, appeared on her forehead, shining of an unknown light.  A deep silver aura had enveloped her, making the others back away a little in fright.  Harry had stayed beside her, though, so they were reassured that it was ok to be near.

  "I am Cosmos.  I am pure light, and Chaos is pure evil, my nemesis.  We've been fighting for a long, long time now…"She cast her gaze on the ground, her aura vanishing with all trace of power she had used to show her original birthmark.  She was panting a little and a fever had appeared.  But she didn't seem to mind that much.  Her wound was burning, trying to heal itself.

  People were now silent and staring.  The only sound heard were the girl's harsh breathing and Harry sweet words of reassurance.  After a moment of hesitation, she decided to tell a little more, without explaining the whole situation.

  "You see, the reason why I am not listed in any of your papers is because I am not from this…place.  I came here after one of the major battle with Chaos, the one where he killed my…friends"  She was pausing, trying to find words that would work without having to explain too much.  "I had to get rid of him fast or he would've destroyed…everything.  So I sealed him up with my powers.  But I was so devastated that I didn't seal it enough and he got away.  I had to destroy most of my…place in order to heal everything up again."  At these mentioned words, gasps of terror could be heard.  She only ignored them.  "I erased the memories of everyone of that dreaded time and went away.  I ended up here, meeting Harry.  He helped me a lot to get through my past." She finished, taking said boy's hand in hers, gazing at him lovingly.  He returned the gaze full blast and approached her, lips descending upon hers in a light feathery kiss.  Hermione sighted dreamily.  Ron only looked at her weirdly.  (Hey!  Where are his teenager hormones???  ^_^)

  A loud "WHOOP!" from Sirius made them come back to reality.  He approached the blushing couple and smiled coyly.  "Soooo…Harry!  When are we going to see the next generation of Potters?"  He all but choked and gaped at Sirius and Remus, who was now playing the game too.  An irritated moan came from Snape.  "Are you telling me you have the intention to reproduce?!  Won't Weasley be enough already!?"  It was now Ron's turn to choke and turn the color of his hair, if not a shade darker, followed by Hermione who found the enchanted ceiling more interesting than yesterday.  Everyone burst out laughing at their reactions, except Serenity and Harry, who looked uncertainly at each other.

  "I'm sorry to burst your bubble, godfather mine, but we won't ever have any children."  Sirius looked aghast.  "What? Why not?!"  Serenity answered, since she was more concerned in that matter.  "The reason is simple.  I can't have any children.  Oh!  There was a time I could have…"  She stopped, thinking about Chibiusa*.  "But now, my physiology won't allow it.  I have become something that cannot be replaced, pardon my expression."  Harry cut in, seeing the look on his Godfather's face.

  "Don't worry.  I've known that for a while now and it doesn't bother me that much.  I mean, the kid would have probably cracked under the pressure on his first day of school!"  He made a quick look at Snape, who glared back at him.  "And I didn't ask her to marry me to have an heir, I asked her because I love HER.  It's with her I want to spend the rest of my life with, not anyone else."

  Serenity had troubles to hold back her tears.  She bent her head and let Harry hold her.  Sirius sighted and accepted the answer.  Then he grinned mischievously.  "Does this mean you'll be able to do it anytime without getting pregnant?  You lucky little…"  Remus gaped at him, as well as everyone else in the Hall.  Harry knew he was joking because Sirius was now laughing his head off after seen the face he had made, as well as every other student in the room.  Even the headmaster and Mc Gonagall were chuckling!  Serenity's head had shot up fast at his little joke.  Harry didn't think she had ever been this embarrassed in her whole life.

  He didn't think Sirius knew what was going to happen to him either.  His laughs were cut short when she took a water goblet from the table, grinning at him like a mischievous Cheshire cat.  He got that look all too well and started to run away but a loud "AQUA RAPSODY!" rang out in the Great Hall.  She poured the water into her open palm and an ice harp formed into it.  Water got Sirius before he had even reached the doors, and it turned to ice as soon as it touched him.  His legs were now frozen solid.  Sirius made a yelp of surprise while Snape watched with glee.  "Hentai…"  Serenity muttered playfully.  

  Sirius looked at her.  "What does THAT mean?"  Harry rolled his eyes and grinned.  "Do you really want to know?"

The dog animagus only shrugged.  "Umm… Could you get the ice off of me?  I'm starting to freeze!"  Everybody laughed again at the antics of Sirius.  "Usagi turned to Harry.  "I like him… He's funny!"  He only chuckled at her.  "He has the right to be.  He hasn't lived a happy life these past few years, so let him enjoy himself."  "I understand."  The foreign girl called the fire of the torches that were illuminating the Great Hall to her and transformed it into a bow and an arrow of fire.  She calmly directed it at the ice and called "Flame Sniper!"  The arrow shot out and melted the ice, disappearing before even touching the legs of the ex-convict, who looked relieved.

  "It will certainly take us some time before getting used to this strange power of yours, Miss Moon.  But I believe we could find you something to do while you are here!  After all, Mr Black will be an assistant to Mr Lupin in DADA.  "Dumbledore stated, while Sirius made a face at Snape, who looked disgusted with the news.

  Serenity thought a little and responded.  "Well, when I arrived here, I could not hold myself by observing many things around.  Darkness is present a lot in and out of this castle.  Maybe I could act as a protector of Hogwarts.  I remarked that several things needed thorough healing, starting by this forest of yours.  That's why it's luring so many dark creatures in…"

"Why, what an excellent idea!  We could give it a try!  You could also help Hagrid outside if you want to; he teaches care of magical creatures.  What do you think, Hagrid?"  Albus turned to the half giant in question.  "It would be a pleasure to have ye with me!  You' welcome anytime!!!"  Serenity smiled warmly at him.  

Sirius cut in again; "Well now that it's settled, why don't we go back and eat a little!!!"  A loud grumbling came from his stomach and he smiled sheepishly.  The lions laughed with him.

Later that night, in their warm bed, Harry turned to Serenity, taking her by surprise by a sudden question.  "Promise me we'll always be together!"  She chuckled and took his hand in hers, making him smile lovingly at her.  'He's always making sure, my love!' she thought.

"Harry.  Fate has brought us together, so I don't think that we'll ever be separated!  Don't worry, love, because I think life will only be getting easier after the final fight."

That night, they proved Sirius's theory correct… Luckily, their bedroom was far from the others…and Harry knew a couple of good silencing charms… (^_^;)

___________________________________________________________________________________

Ummm…I'm all red, now… I didn't want to turn this into an R rated fiction sooo…I hope you all have a wild imagination…

(I'm currently drooling myself… Haaarrryyy…)  -_-;  

OK!  That was weird!  Probably too late for me!  It's 2 in the morning so I'm bound to be elsewhere.

Anyway!  Don't worry! It's not the last chapter!  And it's not a cliffhanger either.

I want your reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!    NO FLAMES!!!!

  REVIEW! REVIEW!  REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. A new way of learning

Hi again!  WOW!  I got more than a 100 reviews!!!  ^_^  YEAH!!! I owe it all to you guys!  Thanks a bunch!  Btw, I wanted to answer some of your reviews!

Christine:  If I remember correctly, Barty Crouch has the same name as his son (Bartemius Crouch-Barty is shorter) But some part of the fic is still AU.

Midnight Lilly and Mooney:  I don't really want them to have kids in that fic.  They are happy together and they don't really mind.  And anyway, I HATE Chibiusa! (shudders…) she gives me the creeps.-_-;

Wildmage:  I wanna see your imagination!!!!!  It's too bad that ff.net has banned NC-17, though.  It would've been great to see a Harry/Usagi pairing in that rating!

AngelDust159:  I'm happy you liked Sirius' antics!  He's funny anyway so…

MoonFaith:  Where in the bloody hell did you read that Usagi wanted to kill Sirius?!  He's one of my favourites!!!  I think you misread that part…They were simply playing.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Fate has brought us together

Chapter 11: A new way of learning

_______________________________________________

  The day after, Ron and Hermione found Harry having his breakfast in the Great Hall, but their silver haired friend missing.  They went to sit with him, giving him questioning looks.  "So Harry," started Ron, "where's Serenity? Nothing bad happened, I hope!"  Harry gave him a reassuring glance.

  "Don't worry!  She's on Hogwarts' grounds somewhere, probably inspecting or something.  We have Care of magical creatures today so maybe we'll see her pass by."  Ron gave him a relieved look, then a disgusted one.  "Too bad we have double potions with Slytherins this morning, though…"  Harry frowned and glanced at Snape, before settling his gaze on his godfather, who today, was sitting as far as possible from the dreaded teacher.  He smiled to himself and shook his head, before finishing the last half of his toast.

_______________

  Ron had been right.  Potions class had been a real nightmare, well, more than usual anyway…Ron had said that Snape had taken on even more on Harry since Snuffles had returned, just to get back at him or something.  Hermione had given him a warning look but Harry did think Ron had a point.  Malfoy, on his side, had appreciated the show more than anyone could think.  He was smirking and the other Slyhterins had been snickering all along.  But Harry didn't really mind anymore.  Protest was only going to get more points deducted and anyway, he knew that he was stronger than the ferret, so it was enough for him.  But he had been able to do his potion almost correctly since Serenity had home schooled him a little this summer.

  So now, they were on their way to Hagrid's hut for CMC. (Care of Magical Creatures--got tired of writing it. ^_^;) Harry had tried to spot his fiancée but with no luck.  They sat on the grass, waiting for the class to begin.  Hagrid made his way to the group.  "Come on, people!  Today we'll see water demons in the lake!  Up! Follow me!"  They started to get up, murmuring all the way.  Seamus turned to the trio and Neville gulped.  "I hope he knows what he's doing!  Water demons can be real nasty sometimes!"  Ron laughed nervously when Malfoy and his 2 meaty bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle, passed beside them.  "You better be careful not to fall in the water, Weasel!  Though I don't think the beasts will want you under water with them!" Malfoy drawled.  Ron turned red and was about to give Malfoy a piece of his mind when Harry beat him to it.

  "Why don't you shut up, Malfoy?  Or do you want me to bring Buckbeak to you?  He said with malice.  The other boy visibly paled but he turned around, throwing him a nasty glare in the way.  The Gryffindors all started laughing when Hagrid told them to be quiet.  "The lake is just behind those bushes.  Now, I want everyone to behave!  Water demons prefer to show up when everything's calm and can become aggressive when there's too much noise."  

  He pushed the bushes aside with his big hands and let the students pass, telling them to sit by the calm water.  Everyone was nervous but Hagrid didn't notice in the least.  He was enjoying himself a little too much.  "Now" he started to approach the lake, "I'm going to try to call them here, so don't make a sound!"  He took some sort of weird looking whistle and started playing.  Everybody visibly winced at the warped sound it was emitting, but their attention was soon diverted to the water, where bubbles were starting to form.  And they were coming straight to them!!!!

  Hagrid immediately stopped playing and the students let out little yelps before backing away slightly.  Something was emerging!  Something…The back of a head?!  'A very familiar silver haired head', Harry though.  Then the head turned to face them.  "SERENITY!!!"  If she looked a little shocked, she recovered fast.  They other students sweatdropped and Malfoy couldn't help but throwing in a comment; "I always knew she had something of a demon!"  The Gryffindors glared at him while Hagrid went to her.

  "You shouldn't be in these waters, m'lady!  They're dangerous!  You should get out before the underwater creatures see that you have invaded their sanctuary!"  She looked at the half giant questionably before saying "They aren't that bad!"  Which shocked Hagrid to no end.  She started to swim to them, getting finally out of the lake.

  The guys had the decency to gape and drool at that, too.  Even Malfoy looked stunned, which made Harry growl slightly in his throat, a low warning tone to it.  Her hair was completely down, trailing behind her on the ground, wet and dripping.  She was wearing a 2 piece bathing suit that Harry had never seen before so he called her on it.  

  "The merpeople gave it to me as a gift" was her only reply.  "What were you doing in there?"  She went to a low branch of a tree where she had put a towel on before diving in the lake, making the others who were near that tree back away, a huge blush covering their cheeks.  She replied to Harry while drying herself a little.  "I went to explore this morning when I came across this lake.  I couldn't help but to take a quick dive.  I think I over stayed, though.  The people at the bottom are quite nice and inviting!" 

  Hagrid looked overjoyed.  "Can you make them come up here?  That would be great!  I'm trying to teach them a little more about water demons in their natural habitat!"  She smiled to him.  "So that's what you are doing here.  I wondered…I don't mind calling them here but wouldn't you rather see their habitat, too?"  She asked in a curious tone.  

  Pansy Parkinson cut Hagrid before he could even respond, flipping her hair snobbishly behind her shoulder (DIE you bitc…!!! Sorry…On with the story.-_-;) "Are you crazy?!  You want us to go in there?!"  Serenity gave her a chilling look that shut her up instantly.  Hermione and Ron gave each other a low high 5, grinning madly and silently applauding the rabbit.  

  "Hum Hum… Uhhh. Oh yeah!  As I was tryin' to say before miss Parkinson so rudely butt in, 5 points off Slytherins, by the way, how would you make us go and see 'em, under water?"  Serenity smiled knowingly and made something appear out of thin air.  It was a mirror, with what looked like strange markings and a trident engraved on it.  Harry recognized it instantly.  It was the mirror she had used to see where the dementors were planning their attacks, in Japan.

  The students gave the mirror curious stares.  She directed her gaze too it.  "This is the mirror of Neptune.  It allows me to see some things in the present or near future, sometimes not clearly, tough.  Neptune wasn't the controller of time, but she could often foresee a glimpse of the future in it.  It belonged to one of my friends, and I have now inherited it."  She didn't wait for pity comments, only murmured something to it and an image started to show.  She gazed at it thoroughly before smiling slightly and letting go of the mirror, which disappeared in a flurry of aqua green mist.  Harry took a step to her.

  "So, what did you see?"  She turned to him.  "They have no problem in us coming to see them; actually, they were looking forward to it!"  She started to walk towards the shore of the lake once more when Hermione asked in a small voice; "do you really want us to go in there?  I mean, we can't hold our breath forever, if you know what I mean."  "And we're no fishes either!"  Ron finished the sentence.

  Serenity turned to them with a blank stare.  The students fidgeted nervously while Hagrid was trying to asses the situation.  But then, she slowly started to giggle, then to laugh, which made their eyes bulge a little.  What the hell was funny about what they said?  After she regained her breath, she explained her self.  "I'm very sorry!  But you should have seen your faces!"  Then she became more serious, the sun reflecting on the silver of her eyes, but she was still smiling a bit, tough the amusing gleam in her eyes had gone.

  "Actually, we are not even going to get wet.  Don't give me that look!"  She looked indignant; the other students were looking at her like she was crazy.  Harry went to her and faced the others.  "Don't tell me after all you saw her do, you still don't believe in her!"  Hagrid apologized for the students' behaviour and urged her to go on with whatever she wanted to do.  She thanked him and turned her back at them.  Harry got back to give her some space.  

  She lifted her hands upward and closed her eyes.  Some water from the lake got to her and started to swirl in front of her, creating some sort of whirlpool.  A glowing light appeared in the middle, forming a shape.  The water subsided and a green trident was left in its wake.  It looked as if it was made of water and was gleaming of an unknown light.  She took in her hand and lifted it as high as she could.  "This is the sacred Trident of Neptune!  Behold its power!"  She immediately directed it towards the calm lake in a fast move, as if she wanted to strike it.  The moment the Trident touched the surface, the water separated in 2 parts, almost flying upwards, creating some sort of walls, leaving them a clear path in the middle.  She lifted the instrument back to her.

  After one heavy stunned silence, they let out impressed whoops.  "By Merlin's beard!  Now I've seen it all!  The Trident of the great king Neptune!"  Serenity didn't look at him and thought of Kaio Michiru instead.  'The Trident of the planet Neptune, the warrior of the oceans'.  Her eyes got teary but she didn't let her tears fall.  A hand enlaced with her spare one.  She turned to see her love, smiling warmly at her.  "She wouldn't want you to be sad, you know.  I'm sure she is proud of you, wherever she is."  She smiled and squeezed his hand in return.  "Now come on!  The others are waiting for us!"  And sure enough, they were waiting between the 2 walls of water, eyeing them with expressions of awe.

  The further they went, the more they saw.  Mermaids and Grindylows were saluting them behind the huge walls and bowing a little to the rabbit, who was still gripping the Trident.  They were pointing and laughing at some thing or the other, while Hagrid taught them about all they were seeing.  Pansy Parkinson had screamed like a mad banshee when she had spotted the giant squid, which made the Gryffindors laugh their eyes out at her.  Then they saw a water demon…

________________________________________

  Diner was about to start.  After a quick kiss to Harry, Serenity had made her way to the head table where Albus had invited her to sit previously, just for today.  He probably wanted to ask her how the day had gone.  So now Albus, followed closely by Sirius, Remus and Hagrid were making their way up to their table when he stopped by the Gryffindor table.  Hagrid only winked to them and went to sit by the new guest, who had made her way into his heart.

  "So boys, how was your day?"  The headmaster asked, a curious twinkle in his eyes.  "I heard you finished Care of Magical Creatures a bit late today.  I hope everything went ok?"  The Gryffindors 7th years looked at each other with a look of total glee.  Seamus is the one who beat the others to the punch and confused the teachers.  "Headmaster, you have no idea of how bloody brilliant it was! We experienced a…new way of learning!"  They others agreed wholeheartedly and started to talk about that class to themselves once again.

Sirius and Remus shook their head and went to sit by Hagrid, who had a feral look in his eyes.  Dumbledore made his way to his usual seat and when he passed by Hagrid, he could sworn he heard him begging for the silver haired girl to show up in his class more often…………………….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sits way back in her chair and exhales deeply…Damn, I'm tired...

ANYWAY!!!  I'm very sorry for the long wait.  I've been writing and stopping and writing again, caught in momentary writer's blocks.  It's not fun, I tell you…

Well, another chapter done!  (God…I can't wait to finish the whole bloody story… -_-;)  

WHAT DO YOU THINK????

I WANT YOUR REVIEWS YOU GUYS!!!!!  No Flames, though…

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  (Does a little happy dance and goes to hide herself in corner, blushing ^_^;)


	12. Worries

Hey!  Thanks again for your reviews!  Oh! And this is AU. Remember, Barty Crouch still lives!  That answers your questions?

I'll try to write another chapter and post it ASAP cause I'm going to my landowner's cottage for 3 days for my vacation (Wednesday, Thursday and Friday).  There won't be any computers but I'll try to write more ideas.  So I want reviews anyway!!!!  I'll be reading them when I return!

________________________________________________________________

Fate has brought us together

Chapter 12: Worries

_____________________________________________

  Weeks had passed since Serenity had arrived at Hogwarts.  The people had learned to get used to her power and to stay out of trouble's way if they didn't want her on their case.  Malfoy had been an…interesting guinea pig for the demonstration.  And Snape had thrown a tantrum fit.  

  Christmas was on its way.  Preparations were starting and the students were joyful and eager for the party.  The classes had all been cancelled, to Hermione's great dismay, but Ron had swatted her off and was enjoying every last bit of it.  Sirius had the intention of passing his free time with Harry and probably Remus, since he never had a chance in the past.

  Serenity, on the other side, had started to worry Harry.  She was almost never in Hogwarts now, always patrolling outside and coming really late in the night or not at all.  She always looked on the edge and she was clearly tired, but never complaining.  Dumbledore had asked her to rest and let things arrange themselves but she had only ignored him, staring at nothing in particular during his demand.  He had made a note of it to Harry, who had noticed the lack of communication between her and the others.

  Not that she was the talkative type but she always seemed more at ease with the Gryffindors.  They had helped her get out of her shell, but now… "What are you thinking about, Harry?  Earth to Harry!"  Sirius had stopped his train of thoughts, flashing his hand in front of his face, surprising him.  They were with Lupin, walking down the main entrance's stairs, going outside to see Hagrid in his 'house'.

  "Ummm…Nothing really.  Just thinking, that's all."  Sirius and Remus shared a glance of understanding.  "You're worried about her, aren't you?"  Remus asked silently.  Harry turned to him to reply but Sirius had passed in front of him to knock at Hagrid's door.  After the familiar barks of Fang, the door opened to see Hagrid, smiling gleefully at them from above his beard.  "Well! Come in mates! Don't stay outside, it's freezing!"

  They sat in the big, comfortable chairs of the half giant, accepting a cup--if you can even call it a cup--of tea.  Harry still had the pensive air so Hagrid called him on it.  Remus smiled tiredly.  "It seems that Harry's young fiancée is causing him quite a worry."  At that, the green eyed boy almost critiqued, but thought better of it, seeing his godfather's worried glance.  He didn't want everybody to worry themselves sick so he emptied his heart with a sight.

  "Serenity seems more distant lately.  I mean, when is she not? But that's not the point.  She seems to avoid everyone, she's staying out of Hogwarts most of the time and she's always staring into nothing when we're trying to talk to her.  I know she hasn't lived a really happy life but I don't want her to bottle everything up.  She's always trying to help others before her self; she's so careless about herself!"

  He was now pouring his worries to them, they could see it.  Harry was frustrated to no end, it seemed.  He was frowning and mumbling under his breath.  Sirius took the initiative to talk some sense into him before he destroyed himself.

  "You know, Harry, you shouldn't worry so much about her.  She has proven us she could take care of herself really fine and you told us yourself; we should believe in her and give her a chance.  You should give her the time and space she needs for the moment.  I'm sure she'll come back to us in no time!"  He was now sitting beside Harry, one hand on his godson's shoulder, a fatherly smile etched on his usually prankster face.

  Remus continued, since Harry didn't look totally convinced.  "Sirius is right, don't be so down!"  Harry transferred his gaze to him.  "Do you remember the time when she disappeared for 2 days after a fight with professor Trelawney?"

  'How can I forget that?'  Harry thought ironically.

_Flashback_

_  When Trelawney had contradicted Serenity in the astral matter and tried to 'educate' her in the real way to read the stars, the rabbit had gotten so frustrated she had gone outside knocking the class door so hard it shook the wall, instead of literally knocking some sense into the deranged teacher.  Trelawney had never seemed so pale in her life._

_  Harry, Ron, Hermione and a couple more lions had been searching for her for nearly 2 days when they finally gave up.  Professor Sprout had been the one to find her.  She was on her way to the Whomping Willow with her third years when she got the shock of her life.  The angry tree, once denuded of all life, was literally green again, leaves as big as a human, healthy and still whomping, apparently.  She had tried to approach but it had nearly got her with one of its leafy branches._

_  In the movement, it had uncovered a sleeping Serenity, who didn't seem fazed by all the commotion.  It looked as if the tree was trying to protect her, or maybe thank her for what she had done for him.  After all, it did have a mind of its own, like 2 certain Gryffindors had discovered in their second year….  _

_  So Sprout had gone to get Harry since she didn't seem to budge, instructing the third years to stay away.  10 minutes later, it was the entire clan of Gryffindors 7th years who had followed, a very vexed Trelawney running after them.  They had coincidentally been in Divination.  No big loss there!_

_  Trying to get in the tree seemed too risky, so Harry had opted for the sonorous charm to wake her up.  She woke up, all right.  She looked quite happy to see Harry but when her eyes landed on Trelawney, she turned, crossed her arms and frowned, gazing at some leaves.  Her comportment had shocked the present people but Harry couldn't help himself.  He burst out laughing.  Apparently, she had been there the entire time, sulking over such an unimportant matter.  She wrinkled her brow at him but accepted to get down nonetheless.  She had hopped on a vine and let the tree get her down.  Sprout had been excited to see such a new comportment from the __Willow__ but it seemed only the rabbit could get it to obey._

_  The moment she had touched the ground, she had started a glaring contest with the divination teacher, who looked proud of herself, nose in the air, snobbing her.  They were almost face to face and Harry had had to call a truce between the 2. With a glare from Sprout, Trelawney had reluctantly agreed, almost forcing her hand to get in front of her.  Serenity had only shrugged and accepted.  That had been a little too fast, Harry thought.  But before he could stop the mischievous rabbit, she had already spread her hand to the teacher.......shocking her with an electricity bolt at the same time.  _

_  She had then smiled an angelic and innocent smile to him and turned around, heading to the school, before turning one last time and calling out; 'TRUCE!', leaving a herd of laughing students and a fuming (literally!) Trelawney, hand still up.  Harry looked particularly baffled but had enjoyed the little shock treatment nonetheless._

_End flashback_

  Harry smirked at the memory.  "Maybe you're right.  I should give her some space for the moment."  Sirius snorted.  He hadn't seen the incident but had begged her to show what had happened that afternoon to him.  After nearly getting on his knees, he had convinced her to show it to him on the mirror of Neptune.  He had clearly enjoyed it, too.  Sirius and Trelawney never really got on good terms in the past anyway.  And the seer had learned to stay at a safe distance from her, judging by her retreating to her chambers whenever she came by…

  So, after big thanks for the tea, the 3 boys got back to the castle.  Serenity still wasn't in her bedrooms that night, but it didn't bother Harry that much anymore.  After all, he remembered she had an entire universe to protect, not only Hogwarts!

__________________________________________________________

Ahhhh!  That done, I'm going away for 3 days!  Don't worry, I'll be writing my ideas and getting you a new chapter out the minute I get back!  You'll also know why Sere has been distant.  Prepare yourselves!  A fight is coming!  Christmas party in the next chapter!

I want your reviews, you guys!!!  No flames!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  I'll be checking them when I get back!!!

Love, Eternal Cosmos  ^_~ 


	13. Unwanted guest

Hey!!! I'm back!  I thank you for all your great reviews!  

So anyway!  Here's a new chapter, as I promised!

________________________________________

Fate has brought us together

Chapter 13: Unwanted guest

____________________________________

  When Harry woke up the next morning, Usagi still wasn't in bed.  He got up and started to the Great Hall.

  To his great surprise, she was present at the Gryffindor table.  Unfortunately, his friends still weren't able to get through her.  She was gazing at nothing, eyes empty, as usual.  When Ron and Hermione spotted their friend, they looked worriedly at him but he merely shrugged helplessly, kissed Serenity's cheeks and sat down beside her.

  Minutes later, hands halfway to her toast, she froze, frowned and walked out of the Great Hall, heading outside.  

  "It looks like you still haven't been able to find what's been going on with her, lately."  Harry jumped at the sudden intrusion.  He turned on his seat and set a small annoyed glare towards the headmaster.  "I can't control her every moves, you know!  She'll be the one to decide when to tell me what's going on.  I'm giving her some slack anyway.  It's been a long time since she's been in the presence of so many people, so we should leave her alone a little."  Dumbledore only nodded and added, after reflection; "Are you going to invite her to the Christmas party?"

  "Yes, I wanted to ask her but I still didn't have the chance to.  It may help her get her mind off of everything that's been bothering her.  Albus nodded and went back to his table, retelling the situation to the other teachers. 

________________________

  After a busy day with Ron and Hermione, Harry went back to the rabbit's bedchambers.  He was surprised to see her there.

  She did look the same as the previous days but at least she was going to sleep tonight.  She smiled to him absently when she saw him enter but stayed in bed, gazing at the now raised moon, through the window.

  "Serenity…"  She didn't turn. He sighted.  He put his boxers on (Drool…) and got in bed.  "Love." He took her cheek in his hand and turned her attention to him.  "I know you probably have a lot on your mind lately, but I would love if you could come to the party in 2 days.  You're making everyone worried sick about you!  They would love to see you there, I know.  Sirius and Remus told me to let things evolve on their own but I know they weren't completely sincere!  And I can't help it but to be worried about you myself!  I love you, you know…So please!"

  She nodded, smiled and kissed him on the forehead before turning her gaze back to the stars outside. 'Well, at least she accepted, even if she didn't talk back again.' Harry thought, defeated.  With one last look of longing to the preoccupied bunny, he wound his hands towards her, enlacing his love's stomach by behind, and fell asleep.

___________________

  "So, how do I look?"  Harry rolled his eyes again.  Ron had been bugging him the last hour about his looks for the dance.  He had invited Hermione, to no one's surprise.  "You look great, Ron.  Hermione will love it!"  which made Ron blush and look at the now interesting floor.  He snickered.

  Harry himself was dressed in dark blue robes; 'Just like Serenity's eyes', Ron had commented.

  The red head turned to him.  "I'm going to go get Hermione, now.  You better get Usagi before the party starts."  Harry nodded and got down the stairs, passing Hermione and complimenting her on her lovely green dress, on his way.

  He gave the password to the Unicorn portrait guarding Sere's rooms.  The moment he entered, his breath caught in his throat.  She was sitting in front of the mirror, back to him, still applying her red lipstick.  Her hair was completely down but she had curled them so they wouldn't touch so much of the ground when standing.  A couple of white roses were sitting then and there, in the silver curls.

  The dress, however, was the one who made a total contrast to her pale complexion.  It was of a blood red, tight and sleeveless, clinging to all the right places and the dress itself almost touched the ground, like her hair.  It was made of a silk like material.

  When he finally realised breath was an issue, she was looking at him lovingly.  Harry all but ran to her, crushing her in a hug.  "God, do you know how good it is to see you smile again?"  He breathed in her scent of lovely roses.  She returned the embrace but didn't respond.  Her eyes were a little less glazed and she looked clearly tired but she had made an effort to come, nonetheless.

  "Come on!"  He took her by the arm, like a gentleman.  "We better head down before Sirius alerts the whole school that I'm missing!"

________________

  Many people were already there, waiting for their other friends to show up.  Malfoy himself had arrived, wearing black robes.  He looked smug.  Pansy Parkinson was already at his feet and almost drooling (blegh…-_-;).  Ron and Hermione were sitting together, with many more couples from Gryffindor.  They had reserved a place for the now late couple.  "What's taking them so long!?" Seamus looked impatient.  "I wonder if Harry had trouble convincing her to come…"  "I don't think so, Seamus…"  He looked at Ron weirdly, but Ron was looking at something back to him, pointing and…was that drool?  Hermione looked on cloud nine, too.  "She's sooo beautiful!"  "Wha…?"  Seamus turned and gapped.

  Harry and his fiancée were approaching their table.  She really looked like a lady, calm and serene.  "Hey everyone!"  Harry had attached his hair in a small low ponytail to keep it away from his face.  He looked a little like Sirius, with that.  He too had attached his hair.  He came to them, almost bouncing.  He didn't even let them the time to sit down when he offered his hand to Serenity.  "Harry!  Mind if I take her away from you for the first dance?"  He chuckled.  Same ol' Sirius!

  "I don't mind.  You should ask her, though."  The ex-convict turned to her.  She smiled back at him and gave him her hand.  He led her to the dance floor.  Harry sat down beside Neville.  "She looks gorgeous!  Even Malfoy froze when he saw her!  You are one lucky bastard, you!"  Seamus punched the boy who lived on the shoulder, playfully.  "But Harry," Hermione continued, "a student dancing with a teacher?  What will people think?"

  He gave her a knowing look.  "Don't worry.  They're just having fun!  And she's no student of Hogwarts, anyway!  Oh!  Here comes Remus!"  They turned to the dance floor.  Surely, Sirius was dancing with Usagi, making jokes and talking lightly.  He didn't seem to mind that she didn't talk back, only seem to enjoy her presence.  They had to laugh when Remus advanced on the dance floor and asked permission to dance with the lady.  Sirius pouted like a five year old before slowly giving in and give her hand to Remus.  

  Sirius came back to the table and sat down beside his godson, almost pushing poor indignant Neville out of the way in the process.  "He could've let me dance a little longer with her!  I'll get him for that!"  Harry chuckled.  "Hey!  At least you were the first to dance with MY fiancée!"  Sirius' cheeks painted a light pink hue.  "Sorry about that!  But I just couldn't resist when I saw her!  Hey! I'm not trying to steal her from you! Don't worry!"  He gestured to Seamus' sceptical gaze.

  "You really dance well, m'lady!  But I'll have to give you back to Harry soon, or he'll be asking himself questions!"  "I sure am!"  Harry startled Remus by behind.  He looked playfully between Lupin and the rabbit.  "May I have this dance?"  Remus blushed and murmured a quick apology, before heading back to the table.  Harry giggled, Sirius was already there, mocking him and making the others laugh.  Ron and Hermione had joined them the dance floor and were enjoying themselves.

  "You look really stunning, tonight.  Not that you aren't everyday!"  They were dancing a slow, enlaced and really close.  He had one hand on her hips and the other in her hair, stroking it lazily.  She put her head on his shoulder and gripped his front robes.  She nuzzled his neck and Harry had to bit back a moan.

  "They danced like that quite some time, and Harry could feel her relaxing more and more in his arms.  But the intimate moment they were sharing was about to be disturbed.

  A sudden streak of energy knocked them off balance, with the other dancers.  Serenity got her balance back and got up.  The glazed look had totally disappeared.  "Chikuso!  I never should've let myself get distracted!!!"  Harry got up and had the decency to look clueless.  "Huh?"

  Her rage filled eyes softened when she turned to him.  "Harry, dementors are coming.  I'll be too busy to help you fight.  Can I trust you not to get hurt and fight?"  He didn't get half the things she was telling him but nodded seriously.  He knew how to recognise a dangerous situation.  Panic had arisen and the students were trying to get near the walls as much as possible.  The doors of the Great Hall burst open and dementors glided in.  

  The youma who had burst through first got Serenity's attention back again.  It sneered and let loose another attack.  She didn't block that one.  "I've had enough!  COSMOS ETERNAL!  MAKE-UP!"  An intense light made them shield their eyes.  When it subsided, they had to gape.  Was that Serenity?!  Dressed in a tight white bodysuit, her hair back in their previous style and a skirt short enough to show a nice amount of shapely legs, stood Sailor Cosmos in all her glory.

  "She really is Cosmos, the legendary warrior!"  Snape gazed at the headmaster.  "She's emitting a high amount of magic!  What the hell is she?!"  But before Albus could answer, a battle cry emitted from the warrior and she charged the youma.  With a cry of; "WORLD SHAKING!"  She hit the youma head on and the force of the blast made the people back up.  When the smoke cleared, a very large crater had appeared in the stone floor.  The both of them smirked and disappeared into thin air.

  In the mean time, Harry had a problem of his own.  He created his Patronus and ordered it to protect his friends, oblivious to their pleading of coming back to safety.  Dumbledore was raging but before he could even start to cast a spell, the boy who lived had charged the first dementor, effectively knocking him from his feet with a low kick.  He used his wand to project it towards the other 2 who were advancing to him, with a powerful Rictusempra spell.  Dumbledore eyes lost their sparkles.  Was it him or did Harry's wand glowed red?  The dementors crushed on the walls near the entrance doors and fell in a heap on the floor.  Harry advanced to them carefully and created a shield spell to prevent them from escaping.

  Silence greeted him after his task.  It had happened so fast!  "Bloody hell, Harry!  Where did you learned to do that?!"  Albus shut Ron up with a look.  The teachers approached him.  Sirius started to yell at him; "What the bloody hell was that, indeed!  You could have been killed! What were you thinking, taking on dementors like that on you own!?"  Harry merely shrugged while the werewolf animagus tried to calm Sirius out of his near heart attack.

  "I don't think mister Potter was in need of your help, Black."  It was Severus who had cut Sirius out of his reverie.  He glared at him.  Snape was crouched in front of the 3 dementors and cast the dog animagus a dark look, before transferring that same look at Harry, who didn't seem fazed at all.  "That was a powerful spell you used to shield them up.  Even a normal Rictusempra isn't that strong.  Where did you learn to fight like this?"  Snape looked positively mad.

  "Serenity is the one who thought me how to defend myself.  I used the magic trail of my patronus to resist the dementors' attacks, so I didn't faint even if it wasn't near me.  She's the one who thought me that, too."  Remus looked shocked.  "Did you use magic outside of school, Harry!?"  "Umm…I can't lie to you.  Yes, I used magic.  Sere used her powers to create a shield to prevent the ministry from sensing my magic.  But I've been careful not to use it so much."  "She…she deceived the entire ministry!?"  Xiomara Hooch stuttered, surprised.

  "It very much looks like it, Xiomara."  Albus advanced towards Harry, a grave expression on his face.  "Mister Potter, I'm going to forget that if you answer my question.  Did you do something with your wand?  Because I'm sure I saw it glow of a reddish color before you cast each of your spells."  "I never saw that! Are you sure, headmaster?" A sceptical Sirius asked, all traces of anger gone.  He turned to Remus; "Hey Moony!  Did you see something?"  He merely shrugged negatively.

  "Well, the headmaster is right, anyway."  They turned to Harry, surprised.  "It started to glow in the middle of summer, when I was training with Sere.  I was trying to cast a more powerful spell when it started to shine.  I was so surprised I dropped my wand before I even finished the incantation.  But Serenity smiled and said that my wand was trying to evolve.  I didn't get that at first but she explained that when a wizard's capacity is being brought to its limits, the wand reacts and tries to become more powerful for the wizard to continue his learning."  He lowered his gaze to his wand, still in his hand.  "It's still trying to develop, mind you.  So each time I'm trying to cast a more powerful spell, it glows more strongly.  

  "A wand that evolves…I never heard of that!"  Professor Flitwick added, in awe.  Suddenly, a bright light filled the area and a portal appeared, making the others back away.  Harry smiled.  "She's back!"  Surely, Sailor Cosmos emerged from the portal, looking a little dishevelled but satisfied.  She was gripping the Time staff.  She directed her gaze to the large indentation she had formed and frowned.  "CHRONOS! Reverse the time of this floor to what it was before the intrusion!"  The red garnet orb shone and slowly, the crater diminished and vanished, letting the floor like it was moments ago.

  "There!  That's better!"  The staff also vanished and she de-transformed.  She was covered in bruises but the moment Pomfrey reached her, they had begun healing.  The nurse huffed.  Harry ran to her.  "Are you ok?  Is it over?"  He took both her hands and begun his inspection.  She laughed.  "Of course I'm ok!  I've been trying to find that little s.o.b. for days, now.  He kept moving so I had to search for his Ki all the time.  He's been making my life a hellish nightmare since the first time I felt him.  He was a servant of Chaos, that one.  But not too bright, luckily!" She muttered.

  Harry gaped.  "So that's why you've been out of reach for the past few days?!  You were following a youma's energy?!  You could've told me, you know!  You've been making us all worried sick about you, me the first!!!"  Serenity cast an apologizing look at him.  "I'm sorry! I didn't realise I was doing it!"  She hugged Harry with all she was worth.  He returned the embrace full force.  "I won't do it again!  I wanted to protect you so much I forgot how to live!"  Harry sighted.

  "Don't worry, now.  What's done is done, and I guess we over reacted a little ourselves.  We should try to enjoy the rest of the dance anyway!"  Albus clapped his hands.  "Mister Potter is right!  We still can party, now that the danger has passed!"  Music re-started and people slowly begun to move out of their shock.  After a few explanations to his friends and family, Harry took Usagi's hand and led her outside, in Hogwarts' gardens.

  They sat on a bench silently.  It was the rabbit who broke the silence.  "I really am sorry, you know…I feel so stupid, now!"  She wasn't looking at him and looked clearly upset.  He got up and kneeled in front of her to look at her eyes.  "Don't worry! See! Everything's alright!"  He hugged her by the waist.  "He let go of her suddenly and smiled coyly.  "Though, there is something you could do to make it all better…"  She looked at him expectantly.  "What is it? I'll do anything!"

  He smiled sexily and kissed her with all the passion he had, surprising her.  She got the message all too clearly.  "Well, you see, that dress of yours is causing me quite a problem…"  Her eyes glazed with lust and she pounced on him, making them fall backwards on the grass.  "I'm sure I can relieve you of your tension!"  He moaned at the meaning of that phrase, and grunted when his source of heat disappeared.

  He looked up.  She was gazing at him with lust filled eyes.  "As much as I enjoy this little moment, I don't wish for the whole school to see us.  Why don't you come and get me when you finish your encounter with the grass!"  She looked at him sexily one last time before heading to the castle, her bedroom, to be more exact.  

  Harry groaned.  'Damnit! She'll be the death of me!  But can those hips get any sexier!"  That thought seem to awake him even more, along with other parts of his anatomy…So he did exactly what she said.  

  He thought Filch was going to get him for running in the corridors that night!!!  But he didn't think he would've stopped before arriving at his destination.

________________________________________

YAY!  A LONG CHAPTER!!!  It's to thank you guys for being so patient!  I luv you all!!!!   (My imagination is running wild, right now… Haarrryyyyyy…drools all over the floor.)

YOU BETTER REVIEW!!!  No flames!

PUSH THE GO BUTTON BELOW AND REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!   ^_^

P.S.: REVIEW!


	14. The veil

AHHHHH!!! Sorry for the long update!  I've had stupid writer's block…grumbles…And I went to the movies Tuesday to see 'Pirates of the Caribbean, curse of the black pearl!'  It was…Bloody brilliant!!!

Orlando Bloom…MmMmmMmm….

Sweatdrop ^.^;  Well anyway!  Thanks for your patience and your encouraging reviews!  On with the 14th chapter!!!  (Damn I can't wait to finish the story…But I want to hit the 200 reviews!  whines…) 

Oh yeah!  There's going to be some spoilers from Ootp, but I've changed some things to fit my story.  But if you haven't read the fifth book yet, well, go buy it!

__________________________________

Fate has brought us together

Chapter 14: The veil

________________________________

*Somewhere*

"Soon…Soon Harry Potter, I will get my revenge.  Hogwarts' demise is near!  We shall start…with the ministry…HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!"  

_______

  "Hey Harry!  Are you ready for the trip?"  It was another beautiful day at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  The youngest of the Weasley boy was at the Gryffindor table, sitting beside his new girlfriend, Hermione.  They had FINALLY started to go out together at the Christmas party, to everyone's relief.  Well, Snape had dreaded that day… "Oh great!  Another generation of red heads to teach!" had been his comment to the news, and Ron and Hermione had reached a new level of red in the face, call it purple, from embarrassment.  

  "Yes Ron!" He sat by his friends, followed closely behind by Serenity.  "I wonder if we'll see Tonks or the others guys!"

"Who's Tonks?"  The trio got out of their murmuring session, with Seamus's question.  They replied together hurriedly; "NO ONE! Ummm…Just a friend of ours…Yeah! A friend!"  "Uh.OK…"  Seamus went back to his breakfast and Neville who had just asked him a question from the divination homework.

  "That was a close one! Ron! You shouldn't speak about the you-know-what in the Great Hall.  The Slytherins could hear you!"  "Sorry Hermione.  I didn't think about it."  

  "Speaking of Slytherins," Harry cut in their conversation, "Don't you think Malfoy's behaviour got strange since Dumbledore announced that trip to see the Ministry?  He's been quite nervous since then and tries to evade the subject when we talk about it."

  "Humpf!" Who cares!  The ferret must have something up his sleeve, but what can we do about it?  We're going to the Ministry.  I'd like to see him try something there!"  Harry looked at Ron sceptically and turned to Serenity.  "What do you think about it, love?"

  She merely gave him a knowing look.  "You shouldn't jump to conclusions so fast.  Because if you do and stay unprepared, you can wake up one day and see the whole world you knew disappear into chaos with no chance of getting out alive."  She got up and turned to the doors.  "I'm going to the forest. I have unfinished business to do.  I will join you at the ministry later."  She pecked Harry on the lips, said goodbye to the Gryffindors and went outside.

  "Bloody hell!  Well…That was interesting…"  Ron muttered while Hermione tried to decipher the meaning of what Sere had said.  Harry sighted.  That was going to be a long day…

____________________________________

  "Here you are!  Welcome to the Ministry of magic!  Come!  The minister is waiting!"  A man wearing a blue ensemble went to them, waiving and smiling like a mad man.  They had just arrived, the whole school, in a carriage enchanted to be big enough for all of them.  It looked horseless on the outside, but Harry could see what had brought them here.  Thestrals, the horses of death, which only those who had seen death could see.

  "Ah! Dumbledore, sir, it is an honour to meet you!  Follow me!  Minister Crouch is waiting for you to begin the tour!"  He led them underground.  The students were awed; most of them had never seen the building.  It was like outside, but inside.  A wide court with a training ground was near the entrance and they could see some aurors in training.  Barty Crouch looked up and saluted them.

  "Hello students of Hogwarts!  Welcome to our Ministry.  As you can see, the aurors are training right now so we will begin the tour inside, in the various departments.  It will help you comprehend how we work here.  Follow me!"  They formed ranks and started talking animatedly.  

  "They past through various corridors, and visited many of the places.  "I wonder if we're going to go see my dad in his department?"  Ron asked to no one in particular.  Hermione gazed at him.  "I think so.  We've practically done them all, so why not his branch of work!"

  "Huh, guys?"  They turned to Harry, who looked pale.  Sirius had approached him, too.  He looked sick and Remus was taking glances at him.  "Isn't that the department of mysteries?"  He asked, looking uncomfortable.  "Is he crazy?!  He's going to let us go in there?!"  Ron whispered harshly, taken aback.

  "Now everyone, I want your undivided attention."  Everyone quickly stopped talking.  Crouch looked serious and all trace of jokes he had previously said in the other offices had gone from his face.  "This is the department of mysteries.  Consider yourselves lucky to go in there, because it will probably be the first and last time.  You will see strange stuff in there, which nobody can explain.  You won't touch anything; as interesting as it may be.  We don't want you to disappear, now, don't we?"  He said sardonically.  

  Sirius gulped.  He had managed to move just beside Harry, barely managing not to take his godson's hand in his for reassurance.  "You ok Siri?"  Harry gave him a worried gaze.  He understood why his godfather didn't want to return in there.  He himself dreaded that place who almost destroyed his hopes of living with him one day, after Sirius had gotten sucked in that weird hole of nothingness.  

  "I'll be ok, I think…" He answered grimly.  They started to advance and Snape managed to pass right beside the dog animagus, whispering in harsh tones; "I wonder if you'll go back to your hole again?  If you managed to escape, maybe it's because it couldn't stand you!"  Black's eyes hardened and he whispered back; "Shut up Snape!  Or I'll be tempted to throw you in!"  They glared but Snape had to hurry to the Slytherins ahead so he didn't find the time to find a nasty comment.  Sirius smirked in satisfaction but it disappeared when familiar objects came in his view.  He really took Harry's hand this time and his godson was more than enthusiastic to grip back.  He really hated this place.  He didn't know how Sirius had escaped, and Sirius himself wasn't so sure.  But that didn't matter.

  They past in front of the many jars of prophecies, where Neville had broken the one with Harry's.  The first years were frightened and the older students received warning looks as soon as their hand went to touch something.  And then, they were in front of the veil, where Sirius had fallen.  The end of that corridor.  There was total silence.  "What is that?"  A frightened first year asked, pointing to the veil.  

  "We truly do not know.  It has always been there, in our knowledge.  But none of this department's researchers were able to discover it secrets.  I advise you to not get near it…"  He wanted to continue but he got interrupted by Snape. 

  "Mr Potter!  Get back in line or I'll be forced to take points from Gryffindors!"  They were surprised out of their stupor by the potions professor.  But Harry seemed to be in an another world and was approaching the dreaded place.  Ron tried to get his attention by weakly calling his name.  Sirius was getting alarmed fast but he stopped short when the green eyed boy started to talk, in a daze.

  "Can you hear them, the veiled people?  They are talking!  They were here, Sirius, when you disappeared, 2 years ago.  They're still here!"  He abruptly turned to Sirius, but he gazed at him carefully.  "Harry…Nobody's talking.  There isn't anything beside the arch.  Are you ok?"  They were looking at him as if he was crazy.  "I'm telling the truth!!  They are real!!!  There's 2 of 'em!!!  Don't you hear them?  They're talking faster and louder!  Harry blocked his ears.  The whispering had embedded in his head and where making him dizzy.

  Sirius didn't waist any time and all but ran to Harry, giving him some support.  He heard faint voices until they went into his head.  Everyone was getting freaked.  They were also beginning to hear them, and it was getting louder by the minute.  Faster and louder and faster, they were getting scared.

  Until a loud cry shot out above the insistent voices; "SHUT UP!!!!!!!"

___________________________________________________________________

AHHHH!!!  Cliffy!  Sorry!  But I wanted to post something fast! 

Just wanted to say:

-I might, and I say might (if I'm able to get through it), do an NC-17 chapter that goes with the 13th chapter.  I would post it somewhere else, of course.  There is already a site where I'm posting my story, so it'll probably be there IF I do it.  Maybe I'll need a co-writer to do something that's good enough for you guys.  So if anyone has experience in writing these kinds of fics, and is interested in this project, write it in your review.  I always read them so we'll be able to communicate.  Think about it!

-Second, I'll probably start writing another HP/SM where Sirius is Serenity's father.  I know, it as already been done but mine would have nice twist to it.  Harry/Usagi, of course, can't get enough of it!  It would be set in Ootp…Well, the year after, probably.  Sirius will fall into the veil but will land in his stolen at 5 years of age daughter's dimension.  She will be the one to get him out of the hole, literally, and they'll go back to the HP dimension after some time. 

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, PEOPLE!!!  I TAKE THIS PLOT AS MINE!  I WON'T TOLERATE ANY STOLEN IDEAS!  ^_^

With this said, have a nice day!  I'll update soon, don't worry.  I already have my idea for the 15th chapter set and ready to write.

Don't forget to review!  No Flames!  

Come on, people! I want to reach 200 reviews!  I need them like I need air!  The more I have, the faster the update will be!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  ^_~


	15. Death Scythe

 Hello again!  I'm sorry I ended the last chapter as a cliffy!  I really wanted to post something and it was getting really late.  I work, you know!!!  And I was caught off guard by a major writer's block.  You already know that if you read the notice in chapter 14.

On with chapter 15, then!  I don't really have anything more to say, anyway…-_-;;;

________________________________________________________________

Fate has brought us together

Chapter 15: Death scythe

_________________________________________________

_Last time_

_  Sirius didn't waist time and all but ran to Harry, giving him some support.  He heard faint voices until they went into his head.  Everyone was getting freaked.  They were also beginning to hear them, and it was getting louder by the minute.  Faster and louder and faster, they were getting scared._

_  Until a loud cry shot out above the insistent voices; "SHUT UP"!!!!!!_

_________________________

  A high pitch scream that made them wince and cover their ears was heard and then…nothing.  The 2 mysterious veiled persons had disappeared.  Instead, a very angry silver haired girl stood behind them, arms crossed and icy gaze directed to the archway.  "Sorry I'm late."

  "Serenity!!!"  Harry ran to her and embraced her tightly.  Crouch just stood there, mouth opening and closing like a fish.  "YOU!!!  How did you get in the ministry without permission?!"  She smirked.  "Who said I asked permission to enter?  Your poor aurors must still be searching for me, by the way.  They really need to get into shape."  The minister made a strangled sound but didn't dare say more on the subject.  That girl could easily decide to practice targets with him.  He fidgeted on his spot.

  "You made those whisperings stop, thank you, by the way.  I don't know what it was but it was getting hard to concentrate."  Crouch turned to Dumbledore, who had addressed the rabbit.  "How did you make them stop, by the way?  Why did they listen to you?  And why was Potter the only one to hear them at first?"  

  Serenity looked grimly at Barty Crouch.  "They don't really have a choice to listen to me…even if they made my life a total misery, I have to thank at least one of them for its effort in giving me a new chance at happiness.  Harry heard them first because they toyed with his life a lot more than with yours."  Harry gave a questioning look to her.  She had managed to confuse the group once again.  She sighted.

  "They always love to meddle with the lives of others, mine first…Fate and Destiny…"  While saying that, she was approaching the void between the arch and stopped short when Sirius's voice boomed out; "Don't get near it!  You'll get sucked in!"  He ran to her but she smiled reassuringly to him.  "Don't worry.  There is no chance for me to get lost in there.  It's called a dream vortex.  Fate and Destiny love to travel through them to 'torture' new victims.  I guess you were the 'victim' last time.  But weren't you at peace with yourself when they let you out of it?"  She stopped and smiled ironically at Sirius's face.  "They attracted you to it, years ago.  You were asking yourself so many questions and denying most of your life, they decided to make you see the truth.  Harry isn't James Potter."  Said Harry made a surprised look.

  Sirius looked sad and lowered his head.  "No, he isn't."  Harry gave him a pained look.  The tone of voice Sirius had taken had made him almost regret to still be alive, instead of his father.  But then he gave him a shocked look when his godfather continued; "No, he isn't…He's better, and I would never dare to leave him alone again."  He locked his gaze with Harry seriously and nodded to him.  Harry gave him a 100 watt smile.  "Thanks Sirius.  That means a lot to me."

  The potions master gave a disgusted look.  "This is so very touching but can we get out of this dreaded place and get on with the tour?"  They snapped out of it and blushed.  "Umm… Yeah. Sorry professor."  Harry looked sheepishly at the headmaster.  Crouch advanced to the exit door.  "That was certainly an interesting experience but we should really get out of here.  We have one more department to visit before dinner.  Follow me!"

  They hurried out and climbed several stairs before arriving at their destination.  "This is the Misuse of muggle artefacts department.  It's where bewitched muggle items are stored and studied.  Follow me.  I'll present you to the person in charge."  "That's my dad's department!!!  I finally get to see it!"  Ron looked excitedly at Hermione, Harry and Serenity.  Hermione looked happy for him but she scrunched up her nose in disdain.  "At least you're not being a total pain like Malfoy when we visited his father's work place…"  They shared a grim look.

  They got into the office.  It wasn't that big and strange stuff, well, at least for the pure blooded, was scattered all around the place.  They spotted Mr Weasley along with an older looking man trying to work something up.  They were so concentrated they didn't show signs of hearing them enter.  "Hum, hum!  Weasley!!!"  Arthur jumped up and turned around, holding his heart.  "Minister! I didn't hear you come in!  I apologize, we were trying to make something work but the damned muggle box won't do a thing!"  Some Slyhterins snickered while Ron moaned in embarrassment, half covering his face with his hand.  "Must he always work on those bloody things?"  Harry gave him a sympathetic look.  "I see your father still loves muggle objects…"

  "Hey! That's a computer!"  Hermione walked to the muggle 'box', as Mr Weasley called it.  "So…It's named a comp...computer?  We found it in a raid last night.  It was bewitched to make people get into a deep trance so we brought it back and got the spell off.  We wanted to know what muggles did with but we never got it to work.  We tried giving it a source of power, since we don't have those plugs things muggle use to have electricity in their houses but it still didn't work."  

  The other man working with Arthur huffed in impatience at the computer.  "We tried all the buttons.  The only thing that happens is when we hit the one at the side.  Something flashes at the screen but it stays dark after that."

  Hermione looked pensive.  "I have a computer at home but I really don't know what to do in this case.  Sorry."  Seamus Finniggan looked aghast.  "Hermione doesn't know how it works?!  Well, nobody can do it if she can't!"  She glared playfully at him.  "I don't know everything, you know!"  While they were arguing and getting the attention of the entire group, Harry and Serenity neared the computer and sat in the chair in which Mr Weasley previously was.  She studied the muggle box.  "So, Sere, do you think you can repair it?"

  "Of course!  It has all the things required.  He even got the speakers!  He really got everything from the computer in that raid!  His source of energy, as he calls it, is perfect.  But the problem comes from inside the computer.  It's the machine code that has to be re-written in order to make the windows open.  Mr Weasley probably toyed with the thing a little too much and he erased the code.

  Harry sweatdropped.  "That sounds like Mr Weasley, all right."  Serenity started to type at a fast speed on the keyboard.  Thousands of numbers appeared on the screen and then, the computer gave a loud 'BEEEP!'

________________

  "Oh! Come on Hermione! I was just joking!"  'BEEEEP!'  Their attention got diverted to the loud sound instead, and seeing Harry and the Lady Moon in front of the now working screen, Arthur all but rushed happily to them.  "You got it to wor…!"  'BOOOOOOM!!!'

  Mr Weasley didn't have time to finish his phrase, though.  A large explosion occurred outside and the entire floor of the ministry shook dangerously.  Mc Gonagall directed the panicked students out of the shaking room, followed by the rest of the teachers and the minister.  It was chaos in the halls.  They past in front of a big window and all paled.  Ron gulped.  Outside, the aurors who had been training got joined by the rest of them and were trying to hold half an army of dementors and DeathEaters.  "Bloody hell!  They're really here…"  

  "I have to get down there!  The aurors will need all the help they can get!"  "I will come with you!  Everyone will stay here and not panic!"  They didn't have time to argue, Crouch and Dumbledore were already on their way down, joined by other members from the different departments.  They weren't all aurors, but they were a part of the ministry altogether.

  The students rushed to the window, peering down on the now battlefield with horror, despite Snape and Mc Gonagall's warnings.  The enemy was gaining strength fast.  Harry gazed at Remus and Sirius.  "Looks like they came prepared.  Voldemort…"  Hisses could be heard.  He sighed in exasperation.  "You-know-who must have mobilized at least half of his troops to get that attack right."  Sirius nodded gravely while Remus continued to stare outside, then addressed the calm rabbit carefully; "Aren't you going to help them fight?"  Serenity didn't show any intention to go there, merely watched the development with small interest.

  "What will you when they attack someday and when I won't be there to fight for you?"  She left it there, making them think about what she had said.  She frowned suddenly at the outgoing fight.  This caught their attention and they hurriedly directed their gaze downward.  Dumbledore had been trapped between a dozen Death Eaters and looked pretty roughed up.  They looked pleadingly at her but, though a little more alert, she didn't seem to move more.  A Death Eater suddenly brandished a long and very sharp looking weapon towards the headmaster.  Time seemed to slow down.

  Minerva gasped loudly and the students screamed with horror.  Harry ran towards the window and started to pound on it, yelling at the headmaster to get out of the way, while Sirius and Remus tried to stop him from breaking the window.

  She watched them.  Watched them implore the headmaster to move, to do something.  An internal battle had begun in her heart.  

_'I won't always be there…_

_They will have to fight someday…_

_I can't always protect them… _

_But…I was born to protect…_

_Wasn't I?..._

_It isn't my fight, no…_

_But he is their source of protection…_

_I can't turn away from a fight…_

_But I don't want to fight…_

_Make them stop!..._

_I…_

  "Damn it all to hell!"  Harry turned abruptly at her voice, but she had already disappeared in a flurry of silver specks.  "HARRY! LOOK!"  Ron gripped his arm roughly, pointing down at the flash of light that erupted between the DeathEater with the weapon and Dumbledore.  He looked relieved as Serenity appeared but his face contorted with horror when the weapon stroked her instead.  Her eyes got bigger but no sound came from her mouth as the weapon embedded itself in her chest.  'Damn, that hurt' she thought weakly.

  Silence had now complete reign over the students.  They looked as shocked as the headmaster, who was kneeling on the ground.  Now Harry DID break the glass with his bare hands, and almost jumped down if it wasn't for a very disturbed Sirius restraining him.  Truth is, Sirius wanted to go down there as much as his godson.  "SERENITY!!! NOOOO!  WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"  

  She ignored him for the moment and gripped the handle of the weapon, which she had discovered it to be some sort of scythe.  She laughed weakly and shakily.  "I'm so careless…"  Then, she glared at the DeathEater menacingly, getting him out of his stupor.  She gripped at the handle and got it out of her chest, shoving the enemy away.  She gave a look of pure hatred and smiled sadistically.  "You call this a scythe?  How dare you take the name of Saturn?  You are worthless!  Let me show you…the true power of death!!!"

  A dark and unwelcoming aura swept over the ground, chilling the people deep into their heart.  Keening cries were heard as the dementors backed away.  Such evil energy, they couldn't withstand.  She put her hands together in front of her, as if she was summoning something.  Up in the building, the restrained Harry could only watch the development.  "No…Is that?  Is she really gonna do it?"

  Lupin, who was the one restraining Harry, with the help of Sirius, gave him a questioning look.  "What's going on, Harry?  What's that dark feeling that's settling into my soul?"  "It's the second most powerful power she could ever use.  The attacks and energies she emitted throughout the year is nothing compared to this, and it's only second to what she can really do.  She never showed me this power for it is too dangerous, but she told me about it and what it did…

  "So she toyed with us all year long?!  What is this power?  And what happens when you use it?"

"…Death…"  Remus got so shocked he actually let go of Harry and backed away, leaving a surprised dog animagus holding his arm.  Remus sputtered.  "What do you mean, death?! No one can control death!"

  Harry sighted a defeated and obviously tired sigh.  "That scythe is the real deal, straight from hell itself.  It's the death scythe of Saturn, the planet of destruction and revolution.  Last time Saturn used the ultimate attack, she died.  That's the price to pay for using this attack."  Professor Flitwick gasped from where he was, dread obvious in his voice.  "Is she going to sacrifice herself for us?!  Is she going to…die?"  Hermione made a strangled sound and buried her head in Ron's robes.

  "She can't…she can't die.  She's……immortal."  Harry said so silently, they almost didn't hear.  But they did.  Hagrid, who had been silent the whole time, voiced his worries to him.  " 'Arry.  She can't be immortal.  She may have blood that resembles unicorn blood, even unicorn die if they're too injured or in that time in the forest, in your firs' year…"

  "Don't you think I know that?  Of course, unicorns aren't totally immortal.  Heck! It's not even immortality!  It's more like longevity.  Sere has it also, but she's a true immortal.  She told you before, about Fate and Destiny…If she dies, she comes back as fast as she went away…"  He finished his phrase in a quiet whisper, leaving a bunch of opened mouths.  Malfoy snorted.  "If she's so immortal, as you say, why are you scared about her dying?  She'll come back anyway, her and her annoying personality!"

  Mc Gonagall almost whacked him in the head for his lack of concern.  Harry looked downright outraged.  "It's not because she's immortal that I'll accept to see her die and come back like this!  If you think the transition between the dead and living world is easy, you're wrong! And besides!  What would you do if you saw the one you love get killed right in front of your eyes???"  Malfoy shut up but looked angrily at him.  Ron glared at Malfoy and muttered; "I know I wouldn't be able to handle it…"  He got several nodding from his own fellow Gryffindors.

  The dark feeling intensified and they were forced to back away from the window.  A weapon finally appeared from the dark violet mist surrounding her.  A very long and sharp scythe took its place in her hands.  She made it swirl a little to test it and violently slashed the other's weapon.  The Death Eater was forced to brandish his wand and he yelled the killing curse; "AVADA KEDAVRA!" 

  "SILENCE WALL!!!"  The curse hit the black shield and got absorbed as fast as it came.  The Death Eater started to panic.  The dementors had pretty much all gone away.  They, who weren't totally human, could understand they were no match for this kind of magic.  But still, a lot of followers had stayed and were approaching Serenity.  Suddenly, one of them spotted the boy who lived, beside the window.  As soon as he made the threatening move towards Harry, as soon as Serenity made hers, no longer thinking about her own safety.  'It IS right!'

  Then, a violent burst of energy surrounded the field.  "DEATH!  RIBBON!  REVOLUTIOOON!!!"  All they saw was a dark void, forming where the courageous bunny had been, stopping short of where the members of the ministry and Dumbledore had escaped in their spare time.  'For Harry…'

_______________________

  'Where am I?  It's so warm…'  She was floating in an empty space; no light whatsoever to guide her.  Still, she felt in peace.  A place where she could finally rest and let go of all the fighting.  "Are you giving up?"  A familiar voice forced her to open her eyes.  A dark violet light formed in the darkness, revealing no other than…"Ho.ta.ru?  Is it really you?  She faintly asked.  The small girl giggled and looked behind her, where numerous other lights appeared.

  "Minna?  You're all here?"  "You're still the same, Odango-Atama!"  "Rei-chan…"  "But I must admit, you've grown in the lady we always thought you to be!"  The fiery priestess smiled serenely at her princess.

  Hotaru advanced and looked up at her source of light.  "Don't give up, Serenity-sama!  Lots of people are still in need of your help!"  "Hotaru…"

  "She's right you know!  And what about that emerald eyed boy?  I like him!  So don't you dare leaving him alone!"  Michiru whacked the wind senshi on the arm.  "Haruka! Serenity-hime doesn't need your approval to date someone!  But really, hime-chan, we still believe in you and in what you can do for the world."  

  "Haruka-san, Michiru-san!  Thank you…"  They others circled her.  "Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru…I miss you so much!"  The Ginzuishou appeared from the Cosmos seed and the familiar white dress took its place.  The darkness started to fade away and light was rapidly taking its righteous place.  She was fading away and extended her hand to them one last time.  I won't ever forget you, my friends!!!"  Crystalline tears were forming and dropped on her rosy cheeks.

  The senshi said in unison; "Remember Usagi-chan!  We'll always be proud of you, no matter what happens!"  She closed her eyes; the light was getting too bright.  But she had the time to hear one last thing from Minako and Makoto.  "You go girl!  Get that creep Voldie-what's -his-name and say hello to that cutie you fetched yourself!!!"  "He looks like my old boyfriend!"  This time, she did laugh.  'They are truly happy where they are.  Good for them.  But I have a new life to live, and nobody's going to ruin it.  No one!'  

  With that last thought, she touched the bright shining silver light, everything imploded.  

  Harry was getting restless.  It had been awhile since the dark dome had formed and he dreaded the worst for his love.  But then, the giant dark bubble imploded on itself, leaving a very much desolated environment behind.  The grass area had completely disappeared, leaving only a dirtied earth where the attack had formed.  The enemy had completely vanished and Ron shuddered just about thinking what happened to them.  The total destruction they now faced made them realize painfully the gravity of the situation.

  The boy who lived felt a pulling at his heart.  A small light was descending to the middle of the field.  Shining butterflies of all the colors encircled it and in a flash of light, Princess Serenity appeared and landed on the ground, unconscious.  Sirius automatically let go of his godson who jumped directly out of the broken window, illuminating his wand of a reddish color again by using the Wingardium Leviosa spell on himself.  Sirius almost did the same but reminded himself it probably wasn't a very good idea so he got down the stairs hurriedly, followed by the rest of the student body.  

  "SERE!"  Dumbledore was kneeling besides her, taking in her appearance.  Harry kneeled by his side and took the exhausted princess in his arms, hugging her tightly to his body, as if afraid she would vanish again.  He heard a small yawn and gazed down at her worriedly.  "You scared me so much!  Are you ok?"  She smiled tiredly but lovingly at him, stroking his face with one of her hands.  "Of course I'm alright, love!  We're together!  So everything's fine!"  A tear made its way down Harry's cheek.  He gently placed his lips upon hers, engaging in a deep and loving kiss.

  He got up afterwards, with his only light secured in his arms.  He gave a questioning look at the half accusing-half playful glare the headmaster was giving him.  "Pray tell, Mr Potter, why you decided not to tell me she was also the high princess of the silver millennium?"  Harry looked down at his love's forehead and surely, the crescent moon was visible, barely hidden in the 8 pointed star but it was still shining.  Harry blushed.  "Ummm…Oooops?"

  They said their goodbyes to the ministry people, not too long after.  In the carriage, Snape brushed past him.  He could've sworn he heard the potions professor mutter; "How many titles does she have anyway?"

___________________________________________________

AHHHHH!!!!  LOOONG, VERY LOONG CHAPTER!!!!  You guys better review!  I wrote this for you!

I wanted to post it faster but FF.net had a little problem. So I lengthened the chapter instead. Neat, isn't it? ^_^

Don't forget!

I WANT REVIEWS!!!!!!  ^_~ 

Love ya all!  Until next time!


	16. Destroyed Kingdom

I wanted to thank all the reviewers from chapter 15.  They are helping greatly to achieve my goal; 200 reviews! (I want to get near it, anyways! ^_^;)  So, thanks to:

_-CosmicQueen_: It's not the end! I can assure you!  I still have to write the big battle scene (shudders) and MAYBE an NC-17 rated chapter for chapter 13, if I have the courage or a co-writer for it…(drools)

_-Sailorsunandchildofthesun_: thanks for the review and I'll write a new story soon, don't worry.  I don't know if I'll finish this one first before beginning the other one, though. We'll see. (A.N.- Damn! Your name is long! ^_^;)

_-Midlight bunny_

__

_-MFlower49_

__

_-Setsuna-3000:_ Ahhh! A very faithful reviewer!  Thanks so much! ^_^

Here's chapter 16!  I hope FF.net doesn't blow up in my face! (Stupid bug…grumbles…-_-…inhale, exhale…It's not their fault.)  I'm also going to start writing my other story idea explained in the end of the 14th chapter soon. So hang on tight! It's also going to be a Harry/Usagi. Duh. (Sorry Malfoy fans, I.Hate.Him. No offence! ^_^;)

_________________________________________________

Fate has brought us together

Chapter 16: Destroyed Kingdom

__________________________

  "OUCH!!! Stop that!!!  It hurts, you know!"

  "Oh! Don't be such a fuss, Mr Potter! Your girlfriend has worse injuries than you, I don't hear her complaining!  And how stupid, anyway! To break a glass window with your hands! Now stay still!"

  Harry grumbled under his breath, on his familiar bed in Hogwarts' hospital wing.  Now that they had came back, madam Pomfrey rushed him pronto to the healing wing where she had begun to make her speech about his lack of judgement or whatever.  He had stopped listening after the first familiar reprimanding sentence.  He was sitting on the bed next to Serenity and madam Pomfrey was trying to heal his hands, while Serenity herself was trying not to laugh too much.  The wound the Death Eater had made with the steely scythe reproduction was healed almost completely, since it wasn't Chaos or a youma who had made it.  But it was still a little sore.  The blade had embedded itself really far in her chest.

  Ron winced at Harry's choice of words.  'That must've hurt like hell…'  While Hermione watched him with a scolding look, a hand on her hips, and Dumbledore was openly chuckling at the scene, earning a half pouting, half angry glare from the Potter boy.

  "Aieee!!!  What are you trying to do?  Make me bleed even more!?"  "I'm sorry Mr Potter but we don't have any more healing salve.  Severus won't be able to do more until 2 days.  I have to do it the painful way!"  Harry's eyes got bigger and he all but scrambled away from the nurse's 'care'.  You're not putting friction alcohol on those injuries!  No way!"

  A controlled giggle was heard over the commotion.  They turned to Serenity, who was having trouble not to laugh too much.  Harry scowled.  "What's so funny?"  "I'm sorry!  But you should see your face!"  She exhaled, calmed a little and extended her hand to his.  "I can't help but to feel responsible a little for what happened.  I promised you I would stop make you worry but I did it again."  

  Harry had the decency to look shocked.  "It's not your fault!  Never! I don't blame you!"  He took her open hand eagerly and cradled it in his, bringing it to his cheeks, caressing and kissing it softly, eyes closed. Hermione sighted dreamily in the background.  

  But then he felt a warm, or was it a cold? Feeling wash over himself.  He opened his eyes.  He looked questioningly at Ron and the others, who looked like they had seen a ghost.  Then he looked at himself.  He was glowing!  A dark violet aura was washing over him.  Then it clicked in his head.  They were afraid of this aura.  He had explained it was the aura of death but had forgotten to tell it also was the healing one!  He smiled reassuringly to them but frowned suddenly at Serenity.  

  "Stop that!  You need your rest!  You're going to get weaker if you continue to give me this energy!"  Her eyes were closed and she wasn't responding.  He abruptly let go of her hand, which was smeared in his blood, and it fell on the bed.  The aura disappeared as fast as it came.  He rushed to her side and touched her forehead.  "She's alive, but she has a pretty high fever.  Baka Sere!  You shouldn't have done that!"  He muttered, while checking her vitals.  

  "So she's ok!  I thought she was going to kill you, a minute ago!  It was the same light as earlier this morning!  How come it didn't kill you?"  Ron approached the bed carefully and put a hand on his best friend's shoulder.  Dumbledore also came nearer.  "The power of Saturn is death, destruction and rebirth.  So, a good healing power is included in the deal.  But still, the healing power of Cosmos is the most powerful.  She just didn't have enough strength to transform, that's all, and she took Saturn's powers to heal me.  Sure enough, his scrapes and bruises were all gone.  He sighted annoyingly.  "She always cares about other people before herself.  She doesn't care about what could happen to her…Careless."  He paused.

  "Anyway, professor, how did you recognize the symbol on her forehead?  You weren't even sure about who Cosmos was!"  Albus' eyes twinkled.  "And I'm not still really sure about who Cosmos really is, Harry.  But there are many legends, however, about the moon kingdom; the Silver Millennium.  It's an old tale from thousands of years ago."

  Hermione's eyes illuminated.  "I've never heard of this story!  Please tell us!"  Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle.  "Alas, even the historians do not know the true story of the downfall of the kingdom."  Hermione and Ron looked disappointed.  Harry spoke silently, surprising them all.

  The kingdom had 8 protectors; Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and the dormant Saturn.  The queen Selenity, who had a daughter; Serenity, was ruling this peaceful kingdom on the Moon until the day it was attacked by invaders from Earth.  The senshi were all killed that day, powerless from the sudden attack.  The prince of Earth, Endymion, who was on their side died trying to protect the princess.  When Queen Serenity arrived on the scene, it was already too late.  Grieving from the lost, she used the last of her power to send the Moon people to Earth, far away in the future.  That's the end of the Moon Kingdom's story…"

  Silence greeted him.  Then, Hermione frowned.  "Did the princess died in the battle?  You haven't mentioned."  Harry's lips thinned and he looked reluctant to answer.  "She didn't die from an enemy attack.  When she saw that Endymion was dead, she took the sword of Artemis and drove it into her heart."  Hermione let out a loud gasp.  

  "Bloody hell!"  That came from Ron.  "That's a pretty tragic ending!  How do you know this stuff anyway?  Do you know what happened to the princess and her guards?"  "They were reborn and fought many evils.  But the senshi and prince Endymion died for good when they met their true enemy, Chaos."  "Serenity mentioned that name earlier!  Are they the same Chaos?  And what about the princess?"  Harry sighted and rolled his eyes.  Ron was his best friend but he could be really slow sometimes.

  "It's the same Chaos, Ron, considering that Serenity here is the same princess from the story."  Harry never thought Ron's mouth could open and close and such fast intervals.  "Bloody hell!  I'm friends with a princess!!!"  Hermione whacked him on the head.  "Ron!  That's not the kind of thing to say right now!"  "But Hermione!"  "Now, now, you 2!  Mr Potter and Miss Moon need their sleep. Shoo! Up to your dormitory!"  Harry smiled tiredly to Pomfrey, who ushered the arguing duo and the headmaster out of the room.  He leaned on his love's bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

_______

  The rabbit was absent from her bed when Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Remus re-entered the Hospital wing, the next day.  Sirius shook Harry out of his sleep.  "Hey buddy!  How are you this morning?"  

  Yawn.  "I feel great!  Sere healed me perfectly last night."  "Speaking of which, where is she?"  "I don't know, Remus.  I WAS sleeping when you came in.  Let's go to the great hall, I'm hungry.  Unless madam Pomfrey has a problem with that."  The nurse looked at him indignantly.  "Just go, you ungrateful child!  You seem healed enough to move without my care."  Harry let out a laugh.  "Come on! Madam!  You're still the greatest nurse Hogwarts has ever had!  I stayed alive for the past 7 years, thanks to you!"  The praise got to Pomfrey's head and she blushed.  The group laughed and headed down to have breakfast.

On their way down, they spotted the rabbit, looking out a window.  She looked sad.  She had something shining in her hands.  He got a good look at it when she turned to them, startled to see them down here so soon.  "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT?"  The harsh tone Harry had taken took them all by surprise.  Then, they looked at the object in question.  It was a long sword, diamond incrusted and a large golden handle.  It was rather lethal looking.  She flinched a little under his angry gaze.  

  "I just wanted to see it and feel it in my hands again.  I won't use it, don't worry."  She let go of the handle and the weapon vanished.  "Come on!  We'll miss breakfast!"  She started to run in the direction of the Great Hall, saying hello to Filch's cat on her way, with a 'miau!' as a response.  She didn't look much enthusiastic, and the others had also remarked.

  "What was that all about?  I think you scared her!"  Hermione looked at him with her arms crossed, waiting for a response.  "I was as scared if not more when I saw that sword, OK?!  That was the Artemis sword she killed herself with in the story!"  It dawned on Ron and Hermione and they blanched.  Sirius and Remus looked back and forth between them with annoyance.  "What's going on and what's the story?"

  Harry sighted again.  It seems he was doing that a lot lately.  "It starts like this…"  He told the story again on their way.

  When they finally arrived, Serenity was already sitting and 'happily' chatting with the other Gryffindors.  Her mood changed when they came closer.  Her eyes got darker and she looked uncertainly at Harry.  "Serenity, love, is there something wrong?  I'm sorry I yelled at you.  Seeing the Artemis sword in your hands scared me.  I don't want to lose you."

  She looked lovingly at him.  "I'm not going to leave you, Harry.  I just thought I…well, I need a break."  Harry looked puzzled.  "What do you mean; a break?"

  "Oh! It's nothing much…"  She fidgeted on her bench.  "I just want to get out of the castle and have a good time.  Forget who I am and the incoming wars.  I want to be free for just a moment…"  "I understand."

  "You do?!  I mean, it doesn't bother you?!"  She looked surprisingly at the green eyed boy.  "Of course not!  Why should it bother me?  You've had a lot on your mind, lately.  What you need is a vacation."  Serenity almost threw herself at Harry with joy.  He returned the hug full force.  "I just want you to be happy.  Just tell me how much time you need."  "Oh!  Nothing much…2 days, maybe." 

  "Then, we'll arrange it!  For the both of you, of course!"  They gasped as Albus cut in.  "The both of us?!"  "Of course!  You can't go alone, it will be better if you 2 get some time together alone for a couple of days anyway!"  Snape grunted.  "Are you sure that's wise, headmaster?  Potter could be an easy target, out of Hogwarts.  It may be for the week-end but the dementors don't see the difference."

  "Harry looked indignantly at the potions master but Dumbledore cut him before he got himself some house points deducted for speaking back to a teacher.  "I'm sure Mr Potter knows how to handle himself in these cases, Severus.  And I'm also sure that Miss Moon won't let them ruin her vacation.  Am I right?"  "Damn right!  So, it's settled, then!  We'll go on the week-end!"

  Sirius pouted.  "What I'm I going to do while you're gone?  Remus doesn't want to do pranks anymore!"

  "Oh honestly, Black!  You're so childish!"  

  "At least he's not stuck up like you, Severus!"  Said Severus looked mouth agape at Minerva McGonagall, who had called out jokingly from the teacher's table, while the dog animagus was in full belly laughter.  The students and professors were trying to be more discreet about it, at least.  Well the Gryffindors were TRYING, anyways.

  A very flushed Severus left the Hall in a hurry this morning.

________________________________________________

Not much action in this chapter but don't worry, it's not over!  Thanks again to all my faithful reviewers!

Love you all!  See you in the next chapter!

I want to see reviews, people!  At least 5 or more before I update the next chapter! ^_^

No flames!


	17. Departure

*waves frantically* Hi guys!  I finally came out of my hole!  I've been trying to get my bedroom in order this week-end 'cause I received my new furniture; you know, desk and stuff…  I had to replace everything again. *groans* I hate to range stuff.  I think what took me the longest to do was replacing my collection of mangas…Damn…

Well anyway!  Are you scared about the review button or something?  At least some people did leave me a review!  You better thank them, everyone!  The next chapter is for them! 

MFlower49

Setsuna-3000

Cosmicqueen

Calith----------You flatter me!  *blushes*  Did you ever read 'elisabeth the ultimate harry/u' stories?  She's a Sere/Harry 

                       shipper also and she writes terrific stories! 

Star mage

Thanks to you five, I'll write a new chapter!  Enjoy!

________________________________

Fate has brought us together

Chapter 17: Departure

_________________________________________

  "Did you finish your packing? Are you sure you'll be ok?  Where are you going?"  Harry rolled his eyes while the ever calm Remus sat in a chair of the Gryffindor common room, watching the frantic Sirius pace back and forth in front of the fire. 

  "You should stop pacing, Sirius.  Dumbledore wouldn't want a big dent in the carpets!"  Remus called out playfully, his eyes dancing with mischief.  Sirius grunted and threw a nasty 'I'm not in the mood* look at the now werewolf animagus, before planting himself right in front of his godson, placing both of his hands on the armchair and gaze intently at him.  

  "Where are you going?"  Harry sighted rather loudly.  "Honestly, Sirius!  Don't make such a fuss about it!  You sound just like a worried mother!"  Remus stifled a laugh when Sirius backed away and looked at him indignantly.  He cried out in surprise when a set of arms wrapped themselves in a comforting hug by behind.  He turned his head, only to be smiled at by none other but Serenity herself.  Sirius chuckled, plucked her from behind him and hugged her tightly to himself.  "You really know how to get my mind of things!"  Serenity giggled, still in the embrace.

  "And YOU really want to review your priorities over MY fiancée."  Sirius blushed at Harry's playful but possessive voice.  He then smirked coyly and tightened his hold on the rabbit.  "But Harry!  She's so warm and easy to cuddle!"  Said rabbit blushed under Sirius' praise, while Remus coughed up the pumpkin juice he was currently drinking.  He knew his friend was only joking but the look and the low warning growl Harry had emitted made him uncomfortable.

  Sirius didn't seem to notice.  He only laughed out loud and finally let go of Serenity, who was watching him playfully.  She sat on Harry's lap, who was still in the comfy red velvet chair.  His arms immediately went to her and he brought her flush to his body possessively.  She only giggled silently and brought her lush lips to his ear; "It's you I love."  That's the only thing Harry wanted to hear and he relaxed his hold a little.  Just a little.  He almost moaned aloud when she nipped at this same ear.

  Sirius and Remus looked at the show in front of them playfully, before silently eclipsing themselves to their chambers.  "I…think they'll be alright…"

________________

  "Are you ready to go?"  It was finally Friday.  The couple had decided to depart after the last class of the day to have a little more time together.  So now, the whole Gryffindor house was outside, with most of the teachers, plus a couple of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs to boot.  It was the end of the day and the sun had already begun to set, painting the sky of a bloody red color.  Harry didn't bring much with him, under Serenity's recommendations, and he was only waiting for her to arrive.

  He got a hug from Ron and Hermione.  Hum…Correction; he got a hug from Hermione and a hand shake from Ron.  "You enjoy your time, mate!  We don't know what's going to happen next…" Ron trailed, and then gave him the best smile he could muster.  "Of course, Ron!"  "And be sure to stay out of trouble!"  Ron rolled his eyes.  "You're not his mum, Hermione!  Really!"  "Well, sooorrry if I care!"  Came her sarcastic reply.

  Harry smiled to himself.  'I know I only go away for 2 days but I'm sure going to miss their bickering!'  He chuckled.  Lupin and McGonagall were next to wish him a nice time.  And then came Sirius, looking worriedly at him and taking Harry's hands.  "You know what to do if you have any troubles!  Owl me and I'll be there in a second!"  Harry was about to reply when a voice cut him.

  "I don't think we'll have any problems where we're going.  This place is one of the safest, well, on Earth anyway."  The dog animagus let go of Harry's hands and the group turned to Serenity.  She was holding a shining silver staff with what looked like an orb of some sort at the top.  Inside this transparent orb was an 8 pointed star, just like the one who had appeared on her forehead.  It was also adorned with small delicate wings on each side of the orb.

  Dumbledore admired the staff curiously.  "A new addition to your list of weapons, Miss Moon?  I never saw you use this one before."  She smiled mysteriously at him and gazed at the staff in her hand.  "What you are looking at now is my main staff.  I don't feel I have to tell you anything else at the moment, except that I'll need it if we want to go were I intended to go.

  Harry eyed her curiously, asking the question Sirius had been asking earlier.  "You never said where we were going, actually.  I trust you, of course, to not get us into any trouble!"  Serenity only chuckled.  "It took me some time to decide whether or not we should go to this place.  But I've made my mind.  We're going to Elysion."

  Harry looked shocked and Ron looked completely clueless.  "What's Elysion?  I've never heard of this place…"  Harry butt in; "are you sure it's such a good idea?  From what you've told me about it…"  Serenity lowered her gaze to the ground sadly, and then looked at him in the eyes. 

  "True, it was destroyed in the Great War a long time ago, but when I relieved Pegasus of his guarding duty, I rebuilt it completely.  He has been trying to get me to go there since and I finally decided to accept his offer, and anyway, it was time for me to forget this piece of the past.  He only stays there to make sure everything's alright."

  The half giant gazed at her excitedly.  "A Pegasus?  Really?  I wish I could see it!"  Serenity looked thoughtful.  "I really don't know. We'll see what happens."  Hagrid nodded his thanks happily while Harry reminded the rabbit they should go.

  "Oh!  It's beginning to get dark!  You're right, love.  We should go."  Harry said his last goodbyes and joined Serenity's side.  She lifted up her staff in the air and spoke loudly to nothing in particular; "Open the way, Golden Crystal, to the great archway, the golden gates of Elysion!  I command thee!"

  "A golden light filled the orb and a shining archway covered by red roses appeared in front of her in a mist.  She lowered the staff, took Harry's hand, smiled one last time to them and stepped through the arch.  It disappeared the moment they arrived on the other side, leaving a bunch of mystified people behind.  Ron turned to talk to Hermione but surprisingly, she wasn't there anymore.  He shook his head.  'She probably went to the library to find things about Elysion.'  "Hey Ron!  Are you coming?"  Ron snapped out of it and joined Dean Thomas to go back to the Common room.

________________________________________

I wanted to post something as fast as possible so I stopped the chapter here.  I'm very sorry for the long updates lately.  I have work 'till 5pm and I don't normally really feel like going on the computer right after I finish my day!  

Next update shouldn't be so long to get out, though.  I already have an idea of what I should write.  So I'll be waiting for your reviews for this chapter!  Don't tell me it's a short chapter in your reviews, I already know that.  At least I posted something, it's better than nothing at all!

So…REVIEW!  Push the little go button!  Come on! Don't be shy! ^_~ 


	18. Vacation Time

Ohayo minna-chan!  Like I promised, I updated chapter 18 faster.  I just wanted to thank my faithful reviewers;

-midlight bunny; ^_^

-chocolate 101; Thanks! I try my best to keep you guys interested!

-MFlower49; I kinda understand what you feel. I often wait for updates of my fav. stories and some are looong!

-Baby Daydreamer Wiley; Of course Sirius is back! I was so traumatized when I finished HP 5…Hope he'll come back later! (I'm sure he will, seriously.)

-CelesMoon Princess; I was thinking about doing something with Helios.  I'll see…

-Setsuna-3000; Always there, I see! ^_~

-Sailor Millenia; I try my best to update often!

-Rose; ^_^

-Moon Guardiun; Aww! You're making me blush!

-Darkmagiciangirl 3001: I'm happy you love my story so much!  Damn…I'm blushing again! (^_^;)  Ummm…Do you happen to watch Yu-gi-oh?  It's the name of one of the cards, isn't it?  (Yeah, I know, it's off topic.  I just felt like mentioning it.  And yeah, I'm crazy…-_-;)

So, thanks again, and enjoy your reading!

____________________________

Fate has brought us together

Chapter 18: Vacation time

_________________________________________________

  Flowers.  Lots and lots of flowers everywhere.  "WHOAA!  This place is huge!"  Serenity chuckled.  "You say that but you never saw the Silver Millennium!"  They had appeared in the garden of Elysion, which was situated directly in front of the castle.  They could see little fairies zooming by and a cool breeze caressed their skin.  A male voice startled Harry but Serenity relaxed visibly when she saw the newcomer.

  "Ahhh!  Finally you've arrived!  It's been a long time since you honoured me with your presence, Usagi-sama!"  Helios.  He had not changed since last time, except for the now missing golden horn on his forehead, since he had given the golden crystal to her.  He still wore his usual clothing and his eyes were still as warm and gentle as ever.  He gave Serenity a small knowing smile.  He knew not to call her by her royal name; she was uncomfortable with it at some time.  

  He descended the last steps and walked to them, engaging the smiling princess in a welcoming hug.  "So, you must be Harry, then.  It's very nice to meet you.  You've given Usagi-sama new hopes, I thank you for this!"  Harry smiled back and extended his hand back to Helios, who shook it gratefully.  

  "Usagi-sama, they are some people who would like to see you again!  They were really excited when they learned you would be coming here!"  Serenity cocked her head to the side, giving him a curious look.  Harry followed them in the castle.  He cast a questioning look at Helios when he heard some loud bickering coming from the end of the main hall but Helios merely shook his head and gave a small amused smirk. 

  "USAGI-SAN!!!"  The rabbit found herself almost tackled to the ground, trapped in one of the biggest bear hug she had ever been in.  It wasn't Sirius, but still… "Fish-eye!  I didn't thought you guys would still be here!  It's good to see you again!"  "Of course we're here, Usagi-san!  We wouldn't want to leave Helios alone!"  "And beside! You're the one who saved us, a long time ago!  We couldn't just go away because Nehelenia went back to her planet!"

  She gave a teary smile.  "Hawks-eye! Tigers-eye!  I'm sorry I didn't come sooner…"  Fish-eyes detached herself from the rabbit and looked at her in the eyes.  "We understand.  And what happened wasn't your fault!  You did what you had to do."

"Thanks, Fish.  That means a lot to me."

They spent the rest of the day introducing Harry and simply talking about what happened in the past.  Serenity also told Harry the story behind the Amazon trio.  He listened dutifully to every word she said.  She looked so happy to meet some of her old friends again he just had to smile in contentment.  'We should go in vacation more often if I could see her like that every day!...  Then again, maybe not.  Sirius would have a cow!'  Harry sweatdropped mentally.  'Sirius must already be flipping, right now…"

  He wasn't far from the truth.  Back at Hogwarts, a certain assistant DADA professor sneezed loudly when he pronounced the name 'Harry' for the hundredth time this day.  The werewolf only laughed at him heartily.

  "It's beginning to be really late.  We should head back to the castle for the night."  Helios got some moans of disappointment from the trio but he ushered them inside.  "And no peeking!"  He called out to them.  "You had enough time to talk.  Usagi-sama asked to sleep outside and we will not bother her again for the rest of her vacation.  She'll come to see us if she needs something!"  

  Usagi gave him a thankful smile.  "Thank you, Helios.  You really know what I need."  "Of course!  Now, have a good night, you two.  You will not see us during your stay here.  We will leave you alone as much as possible.  Farewell!"

  When Helios was out of range, back to the castle, Harry turned to her.  "He really is a nice guy.  It's a shame he's always cooped up here.  At least he's not alone."  "Hum. Yes."  Sere responded absently.  She took his hand and led him to where they would sleep.  She had chosen the place especially for its beauty.  Harry gaped at the landscape.

  They were situated near a lake, under several massive trees only found in this world.  She wanted them to be comfortable in the nature, far away from castles, civilisation and such.  There was a rather enormous tent under the trees, in a dark blue color.  In the darkness, you had to know were it was because it was almost impossible to see.  She led him under it.

  It was warm and comfy looking.  Pillows everywhere and drapery here and there.  A couple of things to eat, too.  Harry spotted a jar of honey and smirked to himself.  'That's going to be interesting to use!'  He then groaned.  'Damn!  Can't get the lovely images out of my head!' 

  Hearing the groan, Sere turned questionably to her love and smirked sexily to him when she saw his 'condition', earning a bigger blush on the green eyed boy's cheeks.  "My, my, Mister Potter!  We have so much time to ourselves.  I wonder what we could do to make it pass faster…"

  Harry moaned and looked at her with a predatory gleam in his already darkening green eyes.  He advanced on her like a hunter searching for its prey and almost pounced on her.  "You're very naughty, provoking me like that, Miss Tsukino.  I'll have to do something to punish you."  She moaned seductively when he lightly bit at the junction between her neck and shoulder.  "Mmm…Please do!"

________....

  When Harry woke up next morning, he was sure it was already past 11.  He tried to get up but failed miserably.  'Tiiiiired…' was the only thing that swept through his mind.  So he opted to turn on his side and watch his love sleep peacefully, her hair out of its normal style and draping her like a silver blanket.

  He sighted.  'If only life could always be so easy and peaceful.'  He wrapped his arms around her gently, being careful not to wake her up.  A thought flashed in his head before sleep came to claim him once more; 'I don't think I would be able to live without her…never.'

_______

  The 2 days they had passed really fast.  Too fast in Harry's opinion.  He almost didn't want to go back to Hogwarts.  Serenity had showed him every corner of Elysion and had explained everything to him; how this or that worked, what kind of flowers grew there and all.

  The look of pity that had crossed her face when she had looked at the red roses, Harry would never forget it.  But she had told him that this time was over and that he wasn't in any case a substitute for the deceased Earth prince.  And she had added, in an afterthought; "And I think you've filled more space in my heart that he ever filled in his life…"  He had almost cried that day.  He had plucked a pure white rose from a bush and had put it in her hair.  "These are truly my favourites, though.  A white rose means serenity, just like your name."

  So now they were back in front of the castle, and his love had a blue haired girl crying like the world was about to end.  Sere was patting her back and telling her she would come back as soon as she could.  She had then hugged Hawk and Tiger, like they loved to be called and went to the guardian while Harry was shaking the trio's hands and thanking them again for their hospitality.

  "So…I guess this is goodbye, then."  The rabbit gave a sad look.  "Yes, for now…"  

  "Is there something wrong, Helios? You look tired."  He truly was looking out of it but shrugged to get of the topic.  "It's not big deal, Usagi-san!  I'm probably delusional or something.  Anyway!  I hope you will return safely!"  Serenity shrugged off the feeling in the back of her mind seeing the happy look back on the guardian's face.  "There's no problem here!"  She gazed at the main staff back in her hands.  "You just be happy and watch out for yourself!  Don't work too hard!"

  She then opened the archway back to Hogwarts and let Harry step through before her.  She waved one more time and disappeared herself.  The Amazon trio went back inside.  Helios stood there, still as a stone.  Then he gazed at the blue sky and sighted tiredly.  'Am I delusional or not?  War is inevitable, in any way.'

___________________________________________________________________

YAY!  That's it for chapter 18!!!  Damn!  18 chapters already! When I started this fic, I thought I would only write like, 5 chapters or so.  So you see why I'm amazed at myself!

Oh yeah!  By the way, I'm now pretty sure, if not at a 100% that I'll do an nc-17 for this chapter.  You know, the juicy bit in the middle of the chapter.  I thought I would do one for chapter 13 but it never inspired me like this chapter.  I'll inform you in which site you will be able to find it.  I haven't begun writing it yet, but it'll definitely come. ^_^  And don't worry, It's not the last apparition of Helios! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

I want you guys to review!!! I give a lot of time on this story!  I want to know what you think about the juicy bit! (purrs)

No flames!

What did I forget?......................

………………..

…………..

Oh yeah!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Love ya all! ^_~ 


	19. The bearer of bad news

Hello again! ^_~ I was very glad you liked the previous chapter!  It took me some time to decide who was going to make a comeback from her past… Well, here's the thank you list! :

Heeros Bunny: Of course Harry/Usa is best! Malfoy is such a wimp…(Sorry Malfoy fans!^_^;)

Brightness: I'll take your message into consideration, although no one else has seemed to complain about the OOCness.  Harry got older, his view on love has also changed and he holds Sere dear to his heart.  Well, that's the way I see it.

Moon Guardiun: Yeah, I've been blushing too.  Imagine what my face will look like when I write the nc-17 version!

Sailor Millenia: I had to put some friends of her in it.  At first, I thought of the Starlights but I changed my mind at the last second.  I am a Seiya fan, it was a hard decision.

Chibi Koneko: Ha! Maybe I am fast at updating, but you'll have to know; I almost force myself to write most of the time.  I just write longer chapters when I'm 'primed'.

Setsuna-3000: Bad Harry, bad Harry!  I'd love him to think about me like THAT!!! ^_^

Funness: God! Did you really went to check in Word?  I must admit, you flattered me! (I'll stop boasting now…-_-;) Thanks a bunch anyway!

BabyDaydreamer Wiley: I still don't know if I'll put them in the papers.  I'll see what happens.  

Ceres-goddess17: I wrote you back at your e-mail address, if I remember correctly.  I don't mind about you putting my fic on you site but I went to check it out and it didn't work; are you working on it currently?

Duckmasta2020: You certainly are impatient. Aren't you? ^_~ 

Now, on to chapter 19!!! ^_^

__________________________________________

Fate has brought us together

Chapter 19: The bearer of bad news

__________________________________________________________

  When they came back from Elysion, Harry gave a goodnight kiss to Usagi and directly went to the Gryffindor common room.  He had been promptly assaulted by none other than Sirius, who had been waiting impatiently for his return.  His friends were also very curious.  Ron had cornered him immediately.

  "So Harry, how did it go?  Did you meet new people?  What did you do?"  Hermione huffed.  "Ron! Honestly! You should let him breathe a little!  He looks tired anyway.  We should ask him tomorrow.  And you!"  She turned to Sirius who gave a guilty look; "You shouldn't be encouraging the students to stay up this late!  We have school tomorrow!  Everyone go back to your bed!  NOW!" 

  The students muttered and glared a little but an angry Hermione wasn't something to ignore.  So they got up the stairs sulkily.  Harry sweatdropped.  Sirius hurriedly went to him before Hermione could spot him and murmured in his ear; "I want to know everything about it tomorrow!  Promise!"  He then winked playfully at the emerald eyed boy and disappeared through the portrait of the fat lady.  Harry only chuckled and went to bed.  

  He got up very early the next day, although his tired body protested against it.  He performed a silencing spell on his dorm mates and hurriedly change into his day clothes.  He went directly to Serenity's bed chambers.  Seeing that she was still asleep, he made himself a small place on the bed and lie down.  He still had 2 hours until the first class, so taking a small nap wasn't the end of the world.

  He woke up again by the feeling of someone stroking his hair soothingly.  He opened his eyes and she was there, smiling at him.  She stopped stroking and moved herself in a sitting position on the bed.  "Maybe we came back a little too late yesterday.  Weren't you able to sleep at all in your rooms?"  

  "Yes, but I didn't want to be jumped on the minute they woke up."  Harry made a face and she giggled.  "It's almost time for your classes.  We missed breakfast, though.  But look!  I think Dobby noticed, because he left this tray.  You better eat and hurry, you have potions class in 15 minutes."  Harry choked on the toast he had begun to munch on.  He took the glass of milk and gulped it in one shot.  "15 MINUTES!  Holy crap!"  He finished his toast in one bite and went to the toilet to brush his teeth.  He almost ran out the entry portrait calling, well, almost yelling back; "Love you!  See ya later!"  

  He hadn't been late to class, luckily.  But the accusing glares he had received from his friends made him wince.  He hadn't been there for breakfast.  And they had waited for him to show up all morning, since they didn't know where Sere's portrait was.  Oh man, and Snape wasn't looking good either.  "10 points from Gryffindor!  Sit down the lot of you!  You can fawn on your precious golden boy AFTER my class.  I will not tolerate any interruptions!  Is that clear?"

  The Gryffindors hurriedly went back to their chairs and Harry cast an apologizing glance at Ron and Hermione.  Then the class began.  "Today, we'll do a strong repellent potion that will protect you, if brewed correctly, from certain creatures from the forest.  He threw a nasty look at Neville.  "The ingredients are dangerous so I suggest you to follow my instructions correctly.  Now, begin!"  Harry sighted with relief.  He had already done that potion with Serenity last summer.  At least, his day was going for the better, not the worst.

  The week passed at a normal, uneventful pace.  Serenity was once again outside, patrolling, while Harry had his classes.  Ron and Hermione had forgiven him but Sirius had been another story.  He had complained that he had wanted to see Harry and be the first to hear his story.  So on Monday afternoon, after classes, the Gryffindors, Remus, Sirius, Hagrid and professor Mc Gonagall, surprisingly, went outside where Harry had been waiting for them, seated on the ground.  They had done the same and Harry explained where he went and what he had done during his vacation, except some more, hum, personal details…

  "So Harry, love, how is your day so far?"  It was Friday and the students were seated at their table for lunch.  Serenity had joined them after her daily patrol.  "It's great so far!  Considering I got high marks in my DADA exam from yesterday!"  "That's great Harry!"  Serenity smiled happily to him and turned to Ron, who scoffed playfully.  "The best part is; we don't have any potions class today!"  Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan nodded their head fervently at this piece of information and Neville made a loud relieved sound.  "You're lucky, Usa!  You don't have to deal with Snape in class!  Hell, you don't have to go to class at all!"  

  "You should cut professor Snape some slack, minna.  He's not that bad.  Plus, he seems more tired every day when I see him."  The Weasley boy choked on his pumpkin juice.  "You're kidding, right?!  And anyway, the more tired he is, the crankier he gets.  I thought he was going to bite me when I measured the wrong ingredient in class, yesterday.  I think Gryffindor lost themselves at least a 100 house points just with him!"  Harry snorted.  "But we got those points back with McGonagall, Hagrid, Sirius and professor Lupin.  Ahhh, the joy of having at least the rest of the teachers on our side!"  They laughed with him while Serenity merely smiled faintly.

  Suddenly, she felt a pull in her heart and cried out, getting the attention of everyone.  She got up at an extreme speed, surprising the students, one hand holding her forehead and the other clutching her heart.  She started to breathe loudly, as if she had been running the marathon and cried out louder, bending her back a little, when another tremor passed through her.

  "Serenity!  What's going on?!"  Harry tried to approach her but the minute his hand came near her, she cried out again.  "HELIOS!"  She straightened, pain etched in her face, but made her staff appear and called forth the Gates of Elysion, which appeared between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw table.  The frightened first year seated in this area scrambled away from it hurriedly.

  Suddenly, an aggressive burst of light came from within the gates and a Pegasus soared through it, stopping within foots of Serenity.  The staff disappeared and the Gates followed the order.  The students tried to approach the wild animal but the teachers, who had left their table, forbade them to.  Hagrid was the only one who seemed to enjoy himself.  "That's a real Pegasus, yes it is!"  Dumbledore flashed him a silencing look.

  "Hagrid, by the looks in her eyes, I don't think that that Pegasus is the bearer of good news."  Snape contorted his face with disgust.  "A horse in the Great Hall, how charming and sanitary."  Sirius hissed at him.  "Do shut up, Snape!  We don't need your sarcasm right now!"  Snape was about to reply when the winged horse neighed loudly, gaining the attention to it.  Serenity started to advance on him and Hagrid yelled; "Don't get near it! It could become dangerous!"  But he stopped short when she started to talk in a weird but beautiful language. (She's speaking in elfish language.  Think 'Lord of the Ring'.)

_  "Pegasus, what is happening? Why did you call out for me?"_

  Some students gave a yelp when the horse moved and neared her, nudging her neck gently with its muzzle, before backing away a little and bowing down in respect.  Its wing folded neatly and he transformed back into Helios, earning gasps of surprise from the students and one loud cry of shock from Hagrid.  "That's an animagus!"

  Helios paid no attention to the half giant and bowed on one knee on the ground, in front of the calm rabbit.  "Your highness, Earth is in grave danger!  Elysion's defence system has found an intruder coming towards us.  It is nearing Jupiter and it is moving at great speed!  I fear our battle has only just begun."  Helios bowed his head.  "Please!  Highness!  You must call the other system's senshis!"

  Serenity frowned.  It was only in major cases that Helios called her by her title.  "So…Chaos has returned.  I'm sorry, Helios.  You had already begun to feel it when Harry and I were there, didn't you?"  He hung his head in shame but she continued; "Don't blame yourself.  It is I who should apologize to you.  I had sensed it too, but I didn't want to believe it.  So I blocked it from my head.  Now, I must pay the consequences.  I will fight it alone."

  Helios gasped, got up and took her hands in his.  "You can't!  Call the others!  What about Galaxia?"  She shook her head negatively.  "It's me Chaos wants.  I don't want anyone else to suffer because I was too gentle and gave it a chance to escape the first time.  I will fight this time, and I will win."  She gave a determined look to him and he gasped.  Her eyes were now almost completely silver.  She let got of his grip and jumped into a sudden embrace, stunning Harry.

  She kissed him with all she had, pouring her feelings into this only kiss.  Their tongues danced with each other and she suddenly let go of him, leaving him gasping for air.  Helios' eyes got bigger.  'She's not going to…'  "NOOO!  Princess Serenity!  Don't do it!!!"  He tried to stop her but it was already too late.  She let her power loose and transformed into Cosmos.  The shockwave blasted Helios and Harry away from her.  When Harry finally got up, he understood all too clearly what that meant.  He tried to reach her but she turned and smiled serenely at him.  

  "We'll see each other again.  You better promise me this; stay alive, no matter what the cost is.  Win your war for me and I'll win mine for you.  I love you!"  And then, just like that, she vanished in a flurry of feathers.

  Harry gave a horrified look and a tear made its way on his cheek.  His hand still outstretched to where she once stood, he collapsed on his knees. 

"SERENITYYYYYYYY!!!!!!"

_________________________________________________

Woooo!  (shivers)  What's going to happen???  I'm a little bit evil. Just a little…I've almost been crying at the goodbye scene…(sniff…)

Anyway!  How did you like???  Do tell!

The end is nearing. (Sighs loudly. FINALLY…-_-;)

I want you guys to review!!!! The more I get, the faster I update!  I don't want to see flames, people!

REVIEW!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AND…

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! ^_^

Love ya all! Eternal Cosmos 


	20. Chaos VS Cosmos

Hi guys! I'm not dead!  I can't believe I've received so many reviews for chapter 19!  I may reach my goal of 200 reviews, if you all continue like this! It's great!  So I want to thank my reviewers:

_Sailor Millenia__: I don't always leave it as a cliffy, you ought to know!  It's just that I want to keep some action for the next chapter and it prevents me from having writer's block!_

_Heeros Bunny__: I can't believe someone else agrees at a 100% with me about Malfoy! (I can't even say his name…shudders…) Well, maybe he is a nice actor but Malfoy…Blegh!_

_Wildmage__: Thanks for reviewing, mate!_

_Setsuna-3000__: Hope I'll 'read' more of you! ^_^_

_Dragon Stinger__: I'm still planning on how the battles are going to happen.  And I really doubt I'll make the other scouts come back…She absorbed their powers and the form of Cosmos can't be reverted back._

_Baby Daydreamer Wiley__: Still thinking about what I'll do…_

_MFlower49__: Yeah…I'm evil.  That straight enough? ^_~ _

_Lunamoon__: Me?! Let her die?! Are you off your rockers?  ^_^;_

_Chibi Koneko__: Like I wrote earlier, cliffhangers only give me more ideas to work on.  So they're not that bad._

_Midnight__ Lilly__: Humm…I don't know if you read the Sailor Moon mangas but…Chibi Chibi IS Cosmos.  She only blended with her true self.  Yeah, I know, it's a little confusing…-_-;;;_

_Funness__: Hey! Don't sweat! I'm weird too! (You should see me at work, sometimes…He!he!he! sweatdrops^_^;)_

_Yadrianne__: Your review was for the 9th chapter, but a review IS a review.  So thank you anyway! ^.^_

_Midlight__ Bunny: __Hope you didn't hurt yourself too badly if you fell off of your seat!  I'm sorry!_

_____________________________________________________

Fate has brought us together 

Chapter 20: Chaos VS Cosmos

__________________________________________________________________

  "Sooo…What are we going to do now?"  Sirius fidgeted uncomfortably in his chair in the Gryffindor common room.  He wasn't expecting an answer either.  

  Lupin was gazing silently at the ground, Ron was really at a loss of words and Hermione looked like she had cried the whole night.  The dog animagus threw a sympathy look at Harry, even if his godson's attention probably wasn't in this realm of earth…Harry had definitely not slept last night due to yesterday's events.  He really looked pale and was gazing so emptily at the wall it made Sirius worry about him.  Never had Harry acted this way before, not even in his 4th year in the triwizard tournament incident.

  The rest of the Gryffindor group had left them alone for the moment.  They felt too uncomfortable with the situation and it didn't really concern them for now.  The silence was beginning to make Sirius crazy when his prayers got answered.  The entrance portrait had creaked open.  It was Seamus Finnigan.

  He advanced slowly to the trio.  "Humm…It's Care of Magical Creatures now…Hagrid sent me to get you before professor Snape finds out you're absent…We really should go…Guys?"  Ron was ready to tell him to piss off when Harry stood up and silently left the room before any of them could find something to say.

  Ron and Hermione sighted tiredly before standing up also.  They followed Seamus, but before they could reach the portrait, Remus called them out hesitantly.  "Make sure he's okay, won't you?"  Ron only nodded and they were gone.

  The Gryffindors were trying not to look at them, out of respect, bless them, while the Slytherins were openly staring at him.  It really ticked Harry off.  But he only gave a glacial glare and sat down, a little further from them, near the entrance of the Forbidden Forest.  Hagrid didn't have the courage to tell him to get nearer to the group so he decided to start the class, with much effort.

  The emerald eyed boy really didn't give a damn about the lessons for the moment.  He merely looked at the sky and tried to replay yesterday's event in his head, over and over again.  He didn't even realise he was straining his vision even more to the sky.  That's why he yelped loudly and got the attention of the whole class when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

  "If you think staring at the sky like that will make you see her there, you really need help."  There was a ruffling of leaves and Hagrid gripped his bow and arrows, while the students backed away from the forest.  Luckily, Harry recognized the voice and turned his back to it.

  He snorted.  "I guess my attention got diverted elsewhere.  I would've normally been able to sense your presence."  One more rustling and the Pegasus let itself known to the group, but ignored them altogether.  Hagrid quickly backed away and put his weapon in his sheath.  Looks like he wasn't going to be able to get the class's attention now…

  The Pegasus transformed back into the guardian of Elysion and sat down next to Harry, knees drawn to himself.  "You feel powerless, don't you?  You feel as if…you couldn't do anything to help her."  Harry gave a bitter smile.  "Of course, I'm powerless.  I don't even know what she's doing right now!  I was so frozen I didn't even try to grip her before she disappeared.  So much of a lover I am!"

  Helios took the outburst calmly.  "I don't think you realise how much power you have, Harry."  The boy who lived gave him an incredulous look.

  "No, really!  I'm just a guardian, Harry.  I don't fight.  They were times I felt so alone and unnecessary.  But you…you did something no one has ever done before.  You made her smile.  Truly smile.  Something even Endymion had never really achieved.  The knowing look that Fate and Destiny were controlling her life…It was horrible…Hidden from all, but there, deep in her heart.  You made her truly happy, and that's not something to take too lightly.  And there's the other matter…"

  Harry listened on.  "She voluntarily went into battle.  She voluntarily decided to fight for something she believed in.  To protect the Earth, of course, is not her only goal.  But it was YOU to whom she said goodbye and it was to you that she promised to return.  Not anybody else.  She'll return, you'll see.  She'll win this war, even if it takes years, she'll win.  Because now, she truly have something to protect, to cherish, to love…A life of her own, finally.  So you should prepare for your battle.  Elysion is crying.  Your enemies are nearing."

  "Helios…Thank you."  A determined glint appeared in Harry's eyes and he suddenly got up.  "I'm not going to stay put when our war is nearing!  I will fight!  And I will win…for the people who believe in me!"  "Harry!!!"  The emerald eyed boy turned to the class.  The Gryffindors all wore smiles and were backing him up 100%.  Hermione hugged him.

  "Welcome back, Harry!  We should prepare ourselves and tell Dumbledore of the news."  Harry nodded and turned to Helios.  "Do you know how many they are?"  "A thousand…Maybe more.  Humans don't have the same mentality as a youma.  Maybe some of them are still in hiding.  Youma are easier to predict.  They go all out on the first strike.  I'll try and help as much as I can."  "Thanks Helios.  You've already been of great help, don't worry."  The class was dismissed and Hagrid joined the trio and the 'Pegasus' to Dumbledore's office.

__________________

*_Somewhere in the deep regions of the galaxy*_

  "Chaos!  I won't give up!"  A maniacal laughter filled the air once again.  Cosmos' battle had already begun a while ago.  Even if her blood covered most parts of her body, she was still standing up and glaring at the evil being in front of her, staff in hand.  

  "You should!  You're all alone now!  What good is it going to do to fight! Ha! Ha! Ha! BLACK TSUNAMI!!!"  A swirl of black energy swept by Chaos and hurled towards Cosmos.  She created the Silent Wall shield of Saturn directly with her staff.  The power of the blast, however, made her wince under the pressure of the shield.  She quickly retaliated with a cry of; "GALACTICA TSUNAMI!!!"  Chaos got thrown backwards by the light side of his attack, the attack of Sailor Aluminium Siren herself.  His black blood was gushing in the emptiness of space but he seemed to be enjoying himself nonetheless.

  So many attacks were thrown at each other; time seemed to pass by quickly.  It could have been minutes, hours, even days…Cosmos had lost track of it completely.  Suddenly, Chaos stopped his activities.  He was breathing loudly and tiredly, shoulders heaving at each breath taken.  Cosmos wasn't better either.  She was pretty sure she was completely covered in hers and Chaos's blood and harboured many broken bones.  She had been stricken so many times…If she had been human, she would have died from blood loss and serious-even in her form- injuries.

  The black entity grinned maliciously at her.  "This is fun, but I'm getting bored.  Maybe we could continue this elsewhere…"  She narrowed her eyes at him.  It looks like he was mocking her.  But then, he quickly flew away at hyper speed.  It didn't take her long to find where he was heading.  Earth.  The planet on which her human form was born.  And where Harry was currently living on.  "SHIT!"  She spread her wings and transformed into a shooting star.  She had to hurry, or else the battle with Voldemort wouldn't have any meaning left.

____________________________________

That's it for chappie 20.  It's not really a cliffy because next, it's going to be Hogwarts' turn to fight.  I just wanted to write a little scene of her fight.

It's not over 'till it's over, people!  Don't despair! I already have my plot.  I may not write the whole battle scene, though. (I'm lazy…And it takes a LOT of time…)  But I'll try my best to include moves and attacks to certain people and the likes.

Well! See ya in the next chapter!  ^_^

flames aren't welcomed here.  If you don't like, well, don't read!  (duh…-_-;)

I want to see reviews!!!!  Many, many reviews!

Come On!  Push the little go button! I dare you!  ^_~ 


	21. Evolving wand

Hi guys! I'm back again! I'm presently urging myself to write a new chapter as soon as possible.  But…(cough! cough!) I'm beginning a stupid, damn cold! At this time of year!...grrr…Anyway! Like always, I want to thank my faithful reviewers:

_MFlower49:__ I never heard of the expression you mentioned in your last review.  That was weird…~_~_

_Heeros Bunny__: You flatter me with your praises…And you're lucky you're not standing beside me right now, or you would be under major bear hug attack for disliking Malfoy as much as I do!!! ^.^_

_Moon Guardiun__: Yep! You answered my dare!_

_Yadrianne__: I'm happy you like Cosmos' attitude as well as Harry's.  I've always seen her this way.  Sometimes happy, other mysterious.  The weight of the world written in her eyes._

_Baby Daydreamer Wiley__: You took my dare too!  Hum…wow! Crickets in your head? Really? o_o;_

_Firelightz__: I don't really like it when she uses a 'stick' as a weapon either.  I'm happy you understand this!_

_OrionTheHunter__: At least wait to see what's going to happen before saying Harry's powers are ordinary!_

_Setsuna-3000__: Yeah. Helios IS cool!!!_

_I wanna thank you guys again for reviewing! (hugs) Now, I'll stop being a pain and start writing my chapter…(sighs…)_

_______________________________________________

Fate has brought us together

Chapter 21: Evolving wand

____________________________________________________________

  The atmosphere at Hogwarts wasn't one of joy and happiness.  With the news of the arising threat of the dark Lord and his army of Death Eater and Dementors, the ministry had called to the population of the wizarding world for help.  The normally peaceful castle was now full of Aurors and anyone who could fight was present.

Fear was in the heart of many, if not most of the people present at this important reunion.  Harry was preoccupied for the safety of his friends and 'family' but he also had a victory to plan.  He had been dragged back and forth by the members of the ministry to ensure everything was in order and Helios was trying his best to spy the enemy ranks.  The days passed at a surprising speed for everyone.  The sky was sombre and the atmosphere tense and frightening, proof that the Dementors were nearing Hogwarts' grounds.

  The entire Order of the Phoenix was present, small as it was, and Harry sensed that at least those people were decent wizards who knew what they were getting into.  Despite Snape's harsh words about letting him fight with the others being stupid and careless, Harry knew perfectly what to expect.  And anyway, his training with Sere hadn't been for nothing.  He was ready, and anyone he crossed in the halls who saw his determination were awed and reassured that their idol would not give up easily.  These thoughts lighten their spirit as they prepared for the worst day, or even days, of their life.

  "Are you sure you're ok Harry?"  Sirius was walking beside the green eyed boy, worried for his safety.  He normally enjoyed adventure but since the little incident in the department of mysteries, he began to carefully plan his battles.  They were going to Remus' rooms to be in a more calming area.  The hustle and bustle in Hogwarts' walls was getting to their nerves.  Harry knocked on the werewolf's door and got in after hearing a faint 'Enter!'

  "So professor, how are you doing?  Couldn't stand the noise anymore?"  "Yeah.  I was being called to so many meetings I couldn't keep up with anything anymore.  I told myself; what's the point of these meetings anyway?  It's still going to be total chaos when the enemy army arrives!"  Sirius gave an annoyed look at what Remus said.  Remus called him on it.

  "What plagues your mind, Siri?  You're not being your usual talkative self."  "Huh? Oh…Well, I was asking myself; Hogwarts is supposed to have the best defence shield against evil.  And then there are all the other members of the ministries who worked to strengthen it to its limits within the past days.  So how or where are we going to battle?  Why is everyone so scared about Hogwarts being invaded?"

  The DADA teacher gave him an incredulous look but remained silent, unable to answer.  Harry thought about it a little and came to a conclusion.

  I don't really think Hogwarts has had that much of a strong shield.  With all that happened in the past years, you know; professor Quirrell, the spirit of Tom Riddle, even Sirius being able to enter, though he's not evil, proves that almost anyone can penetrate its walls if the will to do so is strong enough."  He gave a sarcastic smirk and then continued, more seriously.

  "Anyway, as strong as Hogwarts might be protected now, I doubt the shields will hold against a massive attack concentrated on only one place.  Then, it'll be a breeze to enter the grounds and start their rampage.

  His godfather and the werewolf animagus looked at him like he was some kind of stranger.  He gave them a sheepish look.  "Sere taught me attack tactics and strategies in case of an invasion.  She had surely seen it coming."

   "Ohhh! Okay!  Right!  Well, I never saw it this way.  But I think Harry may have a point.  I was thinking more in the lines of; Dumbledore was going to put down the shield to let them enter, since the war was bound to happen anyway."  Sirius nodded at Remus' view of the problem and Harry retorted; "That's probably what's going to happen."

  Suddenly, there was a loud bang at the door.  Harry ran to it and opened, revealing a disturbed and panting Helios.  "They're here."  

  There was so many of them.  Even with the other ministries and some of the population from around the world, the enemy was looking stronger than the light army.  Remus had been right, Harry thought.  When he, Remus, Sirius and Helios finally showed up, Voldemort's army was already on the castle's grounds, lead by Voldemort himself.  The older students backed away in fright but Harry stood his ground, sneering back at Him.

  "The golden boy…"  A sinister voice hissed darkly.  "We finally meet face to face.  Are you prepared to die like your parentssss?  The Death Eaters laughed maniacally at their master's statement.  Sirius brandished his wand in cold fury but he was stopped by Harry, who gazed calmly at the dark leader.

  "My parents died honourably and courageously.  I won't say the same thing for you."  Voldemort sneered at him but didn't move further.  Minutes passed slowly, where nobody dared to move.  Then, the Dark Lord opened his snaky mouth; "Die."

  The army of dementors and Death Eaters ran forward in a massive herd, wands in attack position.  Dumbledore ordered their army to move as well.  Sirius and Remus joined the group as they attacked each other, dodging curses and hexes along the way.  Harry himself had troubles to fight.  It was total confusion.  He let his Patronus run free along the enemy ranks, making some dementors back away from the 6th year students who were trying to stand their ground.  He got thank yous in return but he was too busy to reply at the moment.

  He was fighting a particularly mean Death Eater.  He dodged a nasty Everte Statum hex and brandished his wand.  "CONFUNDUS!"  The charm hit the Death Eater square in the chest.  He staggered backwards and shook his head briskly.  Harry took the time when he was confounded and threw the Obliviate spell on him.  With the force of the spell, the man fell unconscious on the grass.  He wasn't going to remember a thing when he woke up.

  He turned to see how his friends were fairing.  Ron and Hermione had just cast an Expelliarmus spell simultaneously on a dementor, Remus; an Incedio charm on a Death Eater's robes and Sirius was stupefying every baddie he could find, helping the students.  The rest of the Order of the Phoenix was doing pretty good themselves.  Harry searched around but he couldn't seem to find Voldie anywhere.  The bastard was probably going to appear when he saw fit.  Harry snorted and threw a blasting curse at an another enemy.  His wand took the color of blood red once again, but he didn't seem to remark.  

  He suddenly felt the familiar sensation of being hit with the Imperio curse.  He immediately wished it away and it dispersed into the air.  His wand pulsed angrily and emitted red sparks.  He was too preoccupied to notice, once again.  The idiot who had dared to attack him was none other than Lucious Malfoy, the traitor.  Harry knew he had only been acting in the castle, pretending to be worried like anybody else.  He caused quite the commotion amongst the rank of aurors when he showed up his true intentions.  Harry sneered at him and Lucious smirked back.  "I'm going to enjoy this!"

  But Harry was prepared.  He ran to Malfoy at great speed, using the shield charm to deflect the Locomotor Mortis spell the surprised Death Eater used to try to stop him in his course.  Lucious was too stunned to see Harry running to him and didn't have the time to conjure anything else.  Using a high kick Sere had taught him, he knocked him down in one shot.  Pointing his wand down at the man, he used the stupefy charm to make him stay unconscious until the end of the fight.  He wasn't going to kill him.  No…  Azkaban was too much of an interesting vision for Lucious to let the opportunity pass.  Doing so, he finally took notice of his wand.  It was now completely red, pulsing with an angry aura.  Harry admired his wand curiously.  He somehow knew the upgrading process wasn't over but it had greatly evolved.  He waved his wand in the air in the direction of the enemy, giving it another push of power.  "LUMOS SOLARUM!!!"

  The gang of Dementors attacking Dumbledore and the Order screeched and stumbled backwards, unable to support the blinding light that emitted from Harry's wand.  Dumbledore, Tonks and Mad Eye Moody threw a shocked but grateful look at him.  

  Then, he felt a chill run up his scar and turned.  He already knew who was behind him.  "Voldemort."  He gave a mock bow.  "Potter."  He hissed and smirked.  His wand was already in the air before Harry had the time to comprehend anything.

  "PRIOR INCANTATUM!!!"  'Not again!'  Harry thought, mentally groaning.  He was still gripping it tightly when his wand lifted without his consent and linked again with Voldemort's wand.  Fawkes sang a sad song again, the real one this time.  He was up in the air and had heard both wands being used against one another.  The people near the battling duo gaped at the link joining the 2 and some had stopped fighting altogether.  

  The mist formed again.  Silvery shapes were forming again.  'No!  I don't want to see them!  It's in the past!  I don't want to!!!'  Voldemort was smirking maniacally again.  He knew the Prior Incantatem spell rendered the Potter boy unable to do anything.  He just had to wait until one of his servant came to hex the boy into oblivion.  But his smirk soon disappeared.  He hadn't planned to see a glowing red wand.  Said wand who was acting on Harry's feelings and trying to get rid of the binding spell he had cast.  

  The wand let out a massive wave of power and the silvery mist disappeared.  Harry could've sworn he had seen his parents smile proudly down to him before they too vanished.  He blinked and cleared his eyes.  Voldemort let out an angry hiss but the moment he tried to approach, the wand let another burst go.  Harry couldn't hold the wand anymore and let go of it.  He gave a surprised stare as it floated still, in front of him.

  The red aura finally enveloped the wand.  He had to close his eyes from the burst.  When he reopened them, he was looking down at Griffin, the sword of Godric Gryffindor himself.  It was still glowing angrily and its waves were unstable.  Minerva Mc Gonagall let out a surprised yelp and other several people stopped their activity to stare.  It was the final showdown.

  Harry stared at the small sword, still smeared in the blood of the Basilisk.  He extended his arms slowly, tracing the outline of the pulsing aura, and tentatively tried to touch it.  The moment he gripped the handle, the red gem in the middle of the small sword burst out.  A bright light filled the entire area and all activity finally stopped. 

  When the light cleared a little, Harry had to contemplate on how the little sword seem to be heavier than before.  His thoughts were proved right when he almost dropped the still shimmering sword, because it became too heavy to handle.  'It's changing forms?'  Harry mused questionably.  When the light finally completely cleared, he had to gape.  The weapon from Gryffindor had disappeared.  In its place stood a noble and ancient looking sword, long and glowing of an unknown light.  He lift it and gave it a wave.

  The sword sang with the movement, making the dementors scream in agony.  Voldemort backed away from the positive magic emitting from it.  Dumbledore took a step in Harry's direction, almost staggering.  Harry's friends and family watched the new development completely in awe.  Snape gazed at the very pale looking headmaster.  "What's going on, Albus?!  What IS that thing?!"

  "By Merlin's beard!  Oh god!  Literally!!! It's…Could it be?..."  Sirius advanced to the troubled old man, worry etched in his face.  "Is something wrong with Harry?  What is it???"

   The headmaster faintly pointed at Harry and the sword in his hand and mouthed almost silently;

  "It's…Excalibur………………….."

__________________________________________________________________

WOW!!!! I was primed!!!!  (Atchoo!!! Sniff. Sniff. Damn cold….-_-;) Well anyway!

That was one of my best chapters yet, I think!  

I want to know what you think of it!!! Or else….hum…no update!!! (Ok. I'm not THAT mean. ^_^;)

No flames allowed.

REVIEW!!!!  PUSH THE GO BUTTON!!!!!

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

__

Love ya all, Eternal Cosmos XXX    ^_^


	22. Goodbye my enemy, the murderer

I can't believe I got so many reviews for chapter 21!!!  I have to say, I was pretty proud of myself when I wrote it!  And I finally have more than 200 reviews!!!!  WOW!!!!  Thanx so much you guys!!!  I owe it all to you!

Midnight Lilly: I know it's not Merlin who created the sword, but Merlin's the one who wield it mostly.

Shelly: Here's the next part!

Angel of death= Shi no tenshi: Sere's coming!

Baby Daydreamer Wiley: I'm happy you liked last chapter that much!

Chibi Koneko: Ummm…Yeah! Kenshin IS cool! With the dark looks and all… (sighs dreamily than scowls-stupid idiot Kaoru...grrr!)

Blizzard4: You don't have to wait for the next part anymore!

Serinity Rules: (chapter 9) Well, he's not dead in MY story! Humph! (My poor Sirius! He'll be back in the books!-wails_…)

Harry Potter007: She won't be fighting Voldie. Harry's got it covered. Besides, she has bigger problems…

MFlower49: I guess it's true… Your statement, I mean.

Duckmasta2020: I agree some stories are weirdly written and hard to read.

Heero's Bunny: I try my best to update as fast as I can.  But if it takes too much time, I at least update the part I wrote and end it as a cliffy.

Ishtar: Well, here's MORE! More! More!

Yadrianne: I'm not strong about her having any children…

Orion The Hunter: I didn't want Harry to be from the Silver Millennium.  Already been done. But thanks for the review! I like your point of view.

Firelightz: I know I was being somewhat nasty by ending the chappie there but my cold was starting to make me feel drowsy. I didn't want to find myself lying on the floor!  Sorry! ^_^; 

Kaoru: You'll get more, don't worry!

Luna2: He! He! I'm also proud of the Excalibur part!!!  (I'm not boasting, NNOooo…He! He! ^.~)

Tenshikoneko03: You can actually stop going on FF.net for 2 weeks on your own free will?! I go there everyday to check on the stories and hope a new chapter was added to my favourites!  

SerinityRules: I try to be as original as I can so I keep you interested! ^_~ 

Well, now that I've thanked my reviewers, I'll continue the 22nd chapter! (Can you believe I've come so far?! ^_^)

___________________________________________________________

Fate has brought us together

Chapter 22: Goodbye my enemy, the murderer

____________________________________________________________________

_*Somewhere in space*_

_  "NO! CHAOS!  DEEEP SUBMERGE!!!!"  Chaos merely got out of the attack's trajectory, and he simply laughed more and continued his journey towards the Blue planet.  Cosmos grinded her teeth together and let out an enraged scream, as the attack blasted a planet nearby, before giving another push of energy and flashing out of view.  'Please! Let me arrive in time!'  Was the thought she left behind.  Luckily, this part of the galaxy wasn't habited._

_But then, she heard a desperate plea. 'How can I fight him when I don't have my wand anymore?!'_

*Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry-present*

  Sirius Black had trouble assimilating what the headmaster had revealed.  He was gazing back and forth between Albus and his godson, trying to believe that it was truly the legendary sword of King Arthur that Harry was manipulating at this very moment.  Moony also had troubles regaining his ability for speech.  

  Hell!  Even Harry himself was gaping silently at the shining weapon in his hands.  It was glowing with an inner light and seemed to be calling out to him.  He gave it another wave, to confirm his wand had really disappeared to transform into that…Well, Excalibur.  Once again, the enchanting sound it produced proved to be effective against the dementors, who screeched in terror.  

  He then gave Voldemort a chilling glare and took a battle stance, sword ready and pointing at his arch enemy.  "It's just me and you, now!  Come and get me."  "You'll regret ever messing with me, boy!"  The dark lord cackled evilly.  "You may possess this sword, but do you have the power to wield it?"  He raised his wand upwards.

  "PRIOR INCANTATUM!!!"  Hermione was baffled at the development.  "How can he do this attack again?!  Harry doesn't have his wand anymore!  They can't possibly link!"  She got nods from the members of the Order but she had spoken too fast.  The bright sparkles hurled towards Harry himself and hit him head on.  Harry gasped and almost dropped the sword in surprise.  The ghostly figures were appearing again and he cursed weakly.  "S-shit!"  He closed his eyes in despair.

  'How? How can I fight him when I don't have my wand anymore?!'  

_  'Don't give up!  Remember what you are fighting for!'_

  He opened his eyes in shock and murmured weakly; "Serenity?"  He ignored the mistrust glare Voldemort gave him and closed his eyes rapidly again, shuddering at the now forming image of Voldemort's most recent victims.  He concentrated hard on only one person.

  'Serenity?  Is that you?'  '_Yes.  I'm sorry I can't speak much…'_  Harry frowned.  Her voice sounded strained and weak.  Was she hurt?  He reopened his mind again but she cut him before he could 'think' again_.  'Concentrate on your battle!  __Remember!  Your wand transformed into Excalibur, so you should be able to handle it just as you did your wand!  Focus!  I…I can't stay anymore!  I'm sorry!  Good luck!'  'Serenity? SERENITY???'The connection was cut abruptly and he reopened his eyes._

  "Damnit!!!"  He cursed out loud again.  He tried to move.  It was so difficult!  It's as if his body weighed a ton.  He gazed down at the sword and his eyes got larger.  It wasn't shining anymore and the handle was beginning to transform into stone.  Did he really have the power to handle such a weapon?  Was he really as strong as the people expected him to be?  The images took a less translucent form and Voldemort laughed maniacally.  Harry's eyes glazed over and his shoulders slumped.  Why was he fighting for anyway?  The stone covered the ¾ of the sword and it was spreading fast.  A voice interrupted his doubting thoughts.  It sounded so far away, but he had heard this voice before, hadn't he?  

  Long black hair, deep blue eyes, sometimes playful, other concerned and worried.  Comforting voice full of courage… "What's going on with him?  He's not responding!  HARRY!!!  Answer me!  Wake up!"  The dog animagus was being restrained by Remus, who didn't like what he was seeing either.  But what could they do?  Harry's timid voice brought them back to reality.

  "Si…Sirius?"  He was fighting for…for…his friends, his family, Serenity-who had placed her hopes on him for this fight.  And especially for…himself.  'The thirst to prove yourself' The Sorting hat had said in his first year.  Harry's head snapped up and his eyes regained their shining emerald intensity.  He smirked in irony.  'Another Slytherin trait.  But it's what makes me who I am.'  With this finally out of his mind, his conscience cleared and the sword reverted to its original self.  He lifted it as high as he could and let his magic blend with the sword.  He cried out in pain from the amount of energy it took from him but stood his ground nonetheless.  Voldemort was getting restless.  "What are you doing, you little nuisance?!  

  The Boy-who-lived was too far gone to even answer him.  In an act of faith, he let the sword act as a wand.  "DELETRIUS!!!"  The couple of seconds it took for the sword to react to his new and still very young master seemed like hours for Harry.  Finally, a shimmering light flew out of the sword and cut the connection between the fighting duo.  The images abruptly fade away into nothingness as if they had never been called.  Voldemort let out a scream of rage and pointed his wand yet again towards him.

  "CRUCIO!!!"  Lucky for Harry, he had gained fast reflexes over the last months.  The sword seemed to call to him again.  '_Fight!' It seemed to say.  He let the sword's instincts take over and put the end of the blade on the ground.  He winced again as his magic was drained out but the result was well worth it.  A fissure started to create on the ground, starting from where he had put the blade.  With a grumble, it got larger and larger still and when it got near the crucio attack enough, sharp looking morsels of earth emerged from the ground and blocked the path of the painful dark magic attack, absorbing it.  Voldemort looked like a deer caught in daylight.  He growled but he clearly looked scared…Well, as scared as a snake faced 'man' could look like, anyway.  He started to back away slightly and stumbled a little backwards._

  "Why you little brat!"  Harry sensed he was desperate enough to harm anything in his line of view so he took a step in his direction.  Riddle was too enraged to see anything else but Harry and lunged towards him, revenge clearly written in these blood red eyes of his.  "Now you don't have this girl to protect you anymore!  You will perish by my hands!!! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!.........................AVADA KEDAVRA!!!"

  Gasps filled the desolate ground of Hogwarts as Harry started to run in the direction of Voldemort and the deadly attack.  The instinct of the sword had completely taken over.  Harry didn't even sense what he was doing, eyes nearing the color of black.  He looked as if he was in a trance.  Excalibur was still too strong for him and reacted on its own, no matter how much energy it had to take to retaliate.

  The green mist came in contact with the blade of the sword before anyone had the time to react.  Then, everyone gapped.  Harry was still running.  Very much alive.  The mist surrounded the shining blade but went no further than the beginning of the handle.  The sword was containing the attack!  Then, everything happened in the blink of an eye.

  Voldemort didn't have anytime left to react, eyes wide in terror, before a deep pain increased in his chest.  He looked down, disbelieving.  That's the last look he gave before falling onto the cold, earthy ground.  A quick death.  Harry was still gazing down at him from his position, above the now dead terror of the wizarding world, an impassive and empty gaze.  Then, his eyes snapped open, as if the force controlling him had left his mind.  He tried to let go of the sword but it was curiously standing upward, as if lodged into something.  He gazed down and stared.  Had his mind unconsciously do that?!  The weapon from the Lady of the lake, the Excalibur, was firmly embedded in Tom Riddle's chest.  The death had been immediate, since the contained Avada Kedavra had instantly transferred into his body.  He started to breathe quickly.  It was getting harder to stand and the sky was darkening even more.  Thunder resonated through the atmosphere.  

Ron yelped and jumped sideways as a Confundus charm was thrown at him.  The battle was far from being over, it seem.  The remaining Death Eaters and dementors didn't look the least bit happy, and since they didn't have a master to order them around, they were going to do everything to become the next dark lord.

  Sirius ran to cover his godson, since he didn't look in top shape.  But he never got the chance to sacrifice his life for him, for a bright meteorite of energy coming from the depth of the Milky Way flew above his head and struck the ground, destroying the rest of the dark army, and a part of the battlefield as well.  Oddly, no one from the light side was hurt.  Silence ensued before cries of fright filled the area.  A bright flash of light, probably caused by a massive explosion, could be seeing in space.  Helios gained attention when he gasped.  He had stayed outside during the battle area but nothing could've stopped him from showing his worries now.

  Remus Lupin, although limping because of an injured leg, walked to him, eyeing him with dread.  "What's happening, Helios?  What was that light?"  A small and strained voice wheezed out before the Pegasus 'animagus', as they called him, could answer.  "She's.  Fighting him.  Isn't she?"  Harry had more and more trouble to breathe.  He had taken the sword out of his ex-enemy's body but had let it fall to the ground with a 'thud!' because he didn't even had the strength to lift it anymore.  His vision was starting to get foggy and he leaned on his godfather for support. 

  Hermione let out a gasp and gave Helios a scared look.  Helios took a calming breath but everyone could see he was shaking.  He spoke silently, seriously.  "Yes, she's fighting him.  That light you saw was probably an attack, from whom I cannot know, but it likely destroyed an entire planet from the intensity of the blast…And it looks like they are heading towards Earth……

  Dumbledore's eyes got larger.  Everyone's eyes held fear and turned to the sky, waiting.  A battle had been won, was the war also going to be?

________________________________________________________________

(stretches and yawns…)  I'm tired.  My cold is killing me, I swear.  It really sucks!  I have to go to work, stay 8 hours up straight, with a damn headache and the urge to sniff every 2 seconds…-_-;;;

I'll stop this chapter here.  Consider yourselves lucky that I even updated right now.  And it was a looong chapter, too!

It's a way of thanking my numerous reviewers!  God! I'm lucky to have you guys!

I want to see many reviews again!  No flames allowed!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Eternal Cosmos, signing out.                  ^_^


	23. Goodbye my enemy, the destroyer

Ahhh! Finally! My cold is gone!  No more sniffing! ^_^  I want to thank you guys for being so patient.  I know it's hard to wait for a story you like.

Orion The Hunter: Thanks! I wasn't very sure how to make Harry kill Voldie but I pulled through.

Lea: I'm ok now!

Taiki: (chapter 5) I hope you'll like the rest of the story!

Chibi Koneko: As totally cool Kenshin is, I must admit that Harry's beautiful emerald eyes make me dream…^_^

Ishtar: (burst out laughing) You and me, we have a LOT in common!  I always overreact like this when a chapter ends in an interesting place!

SerinityRules: Don't worry! It's her turn now!

Sailor Millenia: You have a cold too? Welcome to the club!

Luna2: Thanks for your concern! Don't worry, I'll always find a way to update regularly.

Harry Potter 007: I don't know if I'll include a wedding scene.  It'll depend on how I feel…

ElberethUndomiel: (chapter 14) I already know both Crouches died in the 4th year.  If you read my messages, you would know it's an AU.  And it's also explained in the story how Sirius escaped. Just READ!

Heero's bunny: Yeah.  Flamers are total idiots. I agree with you.

Kamikaze neko: WHAAA?! How dare you run off with MY Sirius?! Anyway!  I'm happy I got you all hooked up on my story! (I think…^_^;) And don't worry, you're not the only one with madness syndrome…(author looks at herself in the mirror…What are YOU looking at?!) He! He! He!

Starlytemint: I forgive you.  At least, you DID review this time! ^_^

Firelightz: I can't wait to see how she's fairing too!...Oh wait! I'm the one writing the story…(sweatdrops;)

By the way, the spells in the last chapter were real spells from HP.  I didn't invent any of them.  I had to go on the net to do a little research…

Well, on to the awaited chapter uhhhhh…Lemme check…Oh yeah! 23!!! ^_~

__________________________________________________________

Fate has brought us together

Chapter 23: Goodbye my Nemesis, the destroyer

___________________________________________________________________________

_*In space*_

  The blasts were getting more and more violent.  The entire galaxy shook with despair.  Cosmos was trying to reach Chaos but to no avail.  It had a couple of lengths in advance.

  She made a grim face, while trying to go faster.  'There's no doubt by now, that Galaxia and the Starlights felt the power emitted from our battle.  I'm surely going to get it later…'*(see author's note at the end of the chapter)  She stretched her wings at their maximum, which was at least 2 times her full height and soared through the empty darkness, leaving a trail of silvery blood behind.

  They were getting closer, she could tell it, she could feel it.  And she didn't want that.  Chaos was enjoying himself a little too much, laughing maniacally and blasting everything on his way, while looking behind to see if she was still there.

  Cosmos gritted her teeth as he threw a blast right at her shoulder blades, actually burning her wings, but she didn't stop.  She was exhausted and completely destroyed internally, but she didn't stop.  For Harry, she would never give up. No, not ever.

  The Cosmic mark on her forehead shone momentarily at her determination.  She narrowed her eyes.  Was that Pluto they just passed?  "Chikuso!"  With their speed, they passed Jupiter in no time.  That's when she had enough.

  She pushed her body at its limits and stopped Chaos right in its track.  It sneered.  "You're really starting to piss me off, you know?"  "And you've been pissing me off since you were born.  Don't give me that shit!  Leave them alone, they don't have anything to do with us.  Fight me!"  Chaos gave a bark of laughter.  "Fight you?!  You can barely fly! Ha!"  "Maybe so, but you gotta admit I did a pretty good job at beating your ugly ass too!"  She smirked when Chaos growled.  Then, he attacked savagely.  

  His evil energy surrounded his body and he forced her to do the same with hers.  Sparks flew in all directions and some headed towards the Earth.  They were face to face.  Chaos let out another blast and it struck her on the arm, but she took no heed.  She countered it rapidly, never letting him get the upper hand.  

"THUNDER DRAGON!!!"  The gigantic thunder made dragon that came forth took not only Chaos by surprise, but Cosmos too.  Then, she remembered.  They were in space.  Being near the attack's planet of origin helped greatly.  It was a sign of hope.

  Chaos had been damaged considerably.  He was sagging and had trouble gaining back his composure.  Cosmos didn't waist her chance and attacked again.  "Dead…SCREAM!!!"  Chaos took the hit head on.  He was badly injured, and he was mad as hell.  He turned towards the blue planet and grinned sadistically.  "Say goodbye!"

_*In the mean time, At Hogwarts*_

  "What's going on?!"  Ronald Weasley stood beside his girlfriend, while Harry strained his vision upwards, still leaning on his godfather.  Nobody really dared to talk.  Helios walked to Harry, ignoring the sword on the ground.  He looked tired and resigned.

  "Her attacks are more powerful in space, that's an advantage, at least."  Harry turned to the white haired boy weakly.  "That dragon was huge.  It was Jupiter's attack, the 'thunder dragon', was it?  And what?  A red planet orb…Pluto's 'dead scream'?  That's gotta take a lot of energy from her, doesn't it?  If we can actually see these attacks from here…"  

Helios sighted silently, his shoulder slouching in the process.  "I just hope she doesn't die…"  Sirius cut him.  "I thought she was immortal?  She'll come back anyway, right?"  He really looked anxious about her.

  "Chaos is her ultimate enemy.  If she dies in this battle…Of course, she'll come back.  But the Fates could decide to erase all memories of us and of this world from her mind and ban Earth from her 'planets to protect' list.  She would become ruthless and a real fighting machine, with nobody to rely on and love.  That…would be a bad thing."

  Harry's expression was one of pure pain and Helios turned his gaze away from the green eyed boy guiltily.  "I didn't know that…"

  The boy sagged suddenly, catching the attention of his friends.  He had started to breathe heavily again.  Harry hissed in pain as a tremor shook through him.  He had lost too much energy in his fight.  Hi view started to blur and he got light headed.

  Suddenly, a student's attention got attracted upwards and she screamed.  "WHAT'S THAT???"  Surely, a black orb was forming right before Earth.  Helios looked on with horror and paled.

  "Oh shit.  He's really going to launch it."  Snape was livid.  "What boy?! What is he going to launch?!"  Helios trembled, putting his head in his hands, and the potions master took a step back.  There was a muffled response.  "A black hole…"

  The headmaster looked completely powerless, for once.  The twinkle in his eyes was now nonexistent and his tone of voice was old and tired.  "God help us all…"

_*Back in space*_

  Cosmos paled as she comprehended Chaos' intentions.  She easily recognized this attack.  After all, Sailor Lead Crow and Tin Nyanko had used this against her and her counterpart; Chibi Chibi.  He was going to destroy the entire solar system!

  An image of a smiling Harry flashed in her head.  She smiled serenely, right before flying right in the center of the black hole, surprising Chaos.  The black hole enlarged in the blink of an eye and Chaos swore.  A flash of pure energy pierced through the growing dome.  

  She floated in darkness.  It looked so vast from inside.  Last time, she had lost her Star Seed.  But now, she was awake and she didn't hesitate.  Cupping her hands together, she called on her power source to come forth.  The Cosmos Seed, symbol of the universe, appeared in front of her chest.  She frowned a little.

  'Chaos killed my friends.  As their princess, I will avenge them in my previous form!'  She winced in pain as the Cosmos Seed detached the Ginzuishou from itself and went back to her heart.  She reverted back to her Moon princess form, but her eyes and hair had not changed color.  She gazed at the Silver Crystal in sorrow.

  "You've given me quite the troubles over these past years, Ginzuishou, but this war will end now.  MOON! CRYSTAL! POWER!!!!!!"  A blinding light filled the area and burst through the black hole, effectively destroying it.  Chaos screamed in pain and was thrown backwards from the shockwaves.

  The princess soared through the light and the Silver Crystal put itself back together with the Cosmos Seed.  It transformed into a lethal looking sword and Chaos paled.  Before he could even utter a word, she slashed him numerous times.  She kept slashing and slashing, then, she brandished the sword upwards.

  "Sword of Sealing, hear my plea!  Put him in so many dimensions, he will never be able to find all his morsels and come back!!!"  Thousands of small portals appeared and started to suck him in him.  She gave Chaos one last look of pity, before the portals vanished into oblivion.

  "Harry…"  Her eyelids dropped heavily.  She let go of the sword, which vanished in his turn.  She searched for one last trace of energy in her body, teleporting herself back to Earth.

_*Hogwarts*_

  When the people from the ministry saw the destruction of the menace, they started to yell in joy and party.  Running all over the grounds and laughing with joy.  However, some were still and frowning at the disgusting behavior shown before them.  A total lack of respect and concern for the worries of others.

  Harry had his eyes closed when he heard her tired voice, denuded of life and happiness; _'Harry'.  He opened his eyes with some effort and gazed in front of him, ignoring the shouts from the uncaring people.  They were acting as if they had been the ones destroying the enemy.  Dumbledore was about to show them how to behave when a flash of light gained their attention._

  The light slowly took form.  Crouch gave a delighted laugh and started to walk to the young women, but he set foot on something slippery.  He stopped and looked down; a pool of something silver was flowing on the ground and getting bigger.  He frowned questionably, then his eyes followed the trace to its origin…He paled and took a step back.  The others paralyzed in shock.  

  Serenity was only vaguely aware that she had completed her teleportation.  She sunk on the dusty earth, unable to stay on her feet, numb all over.  She was covered in bruises, scars, gashes and lacerations of all sorts, proofs of Chaos evilness.

  Her breathing had rapidly slowed, although remaining in gasps.  She looked like she was fighting for consciousness.  Harry took her appearance with dread.  Her hair and wings were matted with blood, hell!  She was literally entirely soaking in it.  He had to go to her!  He... He had to!

  Ignoring Sirius' protests, he detangled himself from his godfather's grip and limped to her slowly and painfully, only to let himself fall on his knees in front of her.  His pants were beginning to soak from her blood but he paid no attention, nor did he pay attention to the entire group of people who were now staring at them.

  He embraced her with all he had.  It took her time to respond to his touch.  She wasn't really conscious of what was happening anymore, but she surely recognized the warm touch and voice flowing silently to her.  They leaned against each other for support.  "Serenity…"

  "Ha…Harry…It's. finally over…Finally…I…I love you.  I'm sorry!   So…sorry…"  Then she fell unconscious in his arms, all huddled against him.  He hugged her tightly to himself, murmuring 'love you too', before his world went black.

  Sirius and Helios rushed to them in a hurry, scared as hell.  "Thank the gods…They're not dead…."

_____________________________________________________

LOOOONG UPDATE!!!!  Sorry it took so much time!  I think I wrote all that in about 4 hours…My butt is killing me! ^_^;

It's not over 'till it's over people.  So stay tuned!

No flames allowed!

I. WANT. REVIEWS!!!!

LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS…well, you see where it goes…

LOTS OF REVIEWS!!!!! ^_^

Eternal Cosmos xxx   Love ya all!  ^_~ 


	24. Let me in!

BOOO!!!  I'm back!  Hope everyone's feelin' fine today!  I sure am!  I little tired, but standing!  I really wanna thank you guys for such enthusiastic reviews!  I appreciate them very much!

Harry Potter 007: Your quotes are awesome! I was laughing like a mad girl when I read them!(ps.:Die Malfoy! Bwahahahah! Cough! cough! Hahahah!)

Adian: Ah! A new reviewer!  I'm happy you love the story!

Anon: Another new reviewer!  This is great!

Sailor Millenia: It's not really the end. Well, not right now…

Chibi Koneko: Bwahahaha! Ciao Chaos!

Luna2: I already have a plot for a second story.  I just want to finish this one first.

OrionThe Hunter: Hope no more!  Here's the update!

Firelightz: Yeah. Everyone's alive for now.  I don't like to kill good people.

SerinityRules: If I do write an epilogue, I don't have any idea of what to write in it…-_-;

Heero's bunny: WOW! So, I'm the best writer ever?  God, that's my first story! Imagine the praises I'll have later…But did you ever read Midnight Blue's story 'The mirror of Maybe'?  It's not a crossover, mind you, it's in the Harry Potter book section, under-rating R- and-Harry PotterXSeverus Snape. OK. It's yaoi but this story is popular throughout the net!  Go take a look if you don't mind yaoi.  It REALLY is worth it.  I'm serious.

Baby Daydreamer Wiley: I'll see, I'll see…

Kamikaze Neko: That was a LOOONG message! Thank you so much for your concern!  AND I can clearly picture BOTH Malfoys having flame arrows thrown at their butts!!! (Author laughs her butt out*no pun intended*at the image…^__^)

Shino Ryu: Well, you're going straight to the point…^_^

Ishtar: Yes, yes! Here's more! Sheesh!

Midnight Defender1428: Well, thank you very much!  You're too kind!!! ^_^

Funness: You had to last 2 WEEKS with no Internet?!  I pity you…

Well, I think that's about everyone…On to the chapter 24!!!  (Wow! 24! ^_^)

___________________________________

**Fate has brought us together**

Chapter 24: Let me in!!!

____________________________________________________-

  "Comon!  Let me in, Poppy!  I wanna see him!  Damnit!"  Remus sighted desperately at Sirius, who was currently banging at the infirmary door.  Pomfrey had refused to let him in anymore because he was always in her way.  Now he had to listen to his friend's whining and growling all day long.

  Dumbledore had to put a strong anti-alohomora charm on the door to stop anyone from entering, mainly Sirius and Harry's many friends.  He wanted to go in himself, pretty badly in fact, but being the rational one, he restrained himself for Harry's sake.  

  He sighted again.  It had been days now, and they still hadn't woken up.  Everyone was worried.  Although it was party time in the wizarding world, Dumbledore had ordered the students to continue their classes.  Hermione and Ron had been fuming.  And Sirius had strongly refused to go back to being the assistant teacher of Remus in DADA, so he was stuck alone during his classes.  

  He got up from his chair and asked for Sirius to shut up a little.  He only got a snarl in return.  "Jeez, are you on PMS or something?"  He didn't wait for the answer and scrambled down the stairs before a book was thrown on the wall, near where he was previously sitting.

  He was a little hungry but he ignored his stomach for the idea of a long nap.  He passed the young Malfoy on his way, who sneered at him but remained silent.  'Guess he's still mad because his father got caught…Oh!  He still has his bandage!'  

  Yeah.  Malfoy had his turn in the infirmary, too.  Thing is, after the fight, he had tried to grip the Excalibur from its lying position on the ground.  He got his lesson when the sword retaliated against him and burned his hand…He chuckled.

  The sword was still lying outside, waiting to be picked up by his owner.  In the mean time, Albus had to put a barrier around it to prevent anyone from being harmed by it.

  Sleep claimed Remus Lupin rather rapidly this night.  He hadn't slept very well these past days because of his friend's rambling.

*~*

  When he got back to the infirmary wing the next morning, the headmaster was already there, being questioned by Sirius and Harry's Gryffindor friends.  He didn't have to strain his hearing to listen to what they were saying.  Hermione was practically hanging on Albus's robes.

  "Is he ok, headmaster?  How is Serenity?  They're gonna be fine, right?"  The girl was almost in hysterics.  And he could clearly see that his animagus friend was far from being ok with the headmaster's answers.

  "I am not aware of their condition right now, Miss Granger.  I was on my way to check on them, actually.  And please, Sirius my boy, try to be quieter around the healing wing.  Poppy has been complaining about your…lack of quiet attitude."  "HOW CAN I BE CALM?!  MY GODSON AND HIS FIANCÉE ARE IN THAT ROOM AND THEY STILL HAVEN'T OPENED THEIR EYES!!!"

  Said door of this room opened with a loud bang, revealing one pissed off nurse.  She hissed angrily at Sirius but he only ignored her and forced his way in with much effort.  "Mr Black!  Get back here!"

  "No way!  I wanna see him!  Harry!"  He found his godson lying on his usual bed.  His scratches and bruises were all healed and he looked to be in perfect health.  So why wasn't he awake yet?  A reassuring hand pressed onto his shoulder and he gazed at the headmaster momentarily.  Harry's friends had all entered when Sirius had tempted his chance and Mme Pomfrey sighted in utter defeat.

  "You shouldn't worry about Mr Potter; he's going to be fine."  She explained further when she saw Sirius trying to bit back a comment.  "He lost a lot of his magical powers when he transferred his energy to the sword.  He'll probably be able to master it in time, with some practice."  The dog animagus breathed out in relief, than he frowned suddenly.  "Where's Serenity?"  

  He could hear murmurs from the students but focused on the nurse, who fidgeted on her spot.  Sirius's brow creased in worry.  "She's…she's in the intensive care unit for the moment.  I can't do anything for her."  She gestured to a secluded area of the hospital wing and backed away to let him pass.

  The headmaster had to order the students to move out, except Hermione and Ron.  They made their way silently, almost hesitant to see her.  They gasped out loud when they finally got a glimpse of the rabbit and Hermione buried her face in Ron's robes, who had trouble watching himself and turning his head on the side.  

  She was still covered in deep angry gashes all over.  They were looking as though they had just been made.  She looked even paler than she usually did and even though she was in some sort of coma, they could clearly see that she was suffering.  Hermione began to cry softly and Albus made the duo get some fresh air to change their mind.  He gave one last look before going back to his office, shaking his head softly in sadness.

  The 2 remaining marauders stayed at her side, sitting on chairs nearby.  The silence strained and got too uncomfortable to bear for Sirius.  "You know," he started softly, getting Remus' attention, "I've really grown to care for her…a lot.  So nice and so understanding, I guess I almost considered her as a daughter I've never had…"

  He gave a sorrowful gaze at Serenity and Remus only stayed silent.  He loved her as much as Sirius did and knew what he was going through.  "I really hope she'll recover…if not for us, well, for Harry's sake…"  Lupin shook his head in agreement.  The 2 animagi stayed in the wing, taking care of both unconscious 'children' all night long.

*~*

  "SHHHHH!!! I think he's waking up!  Move over!  I wanna see him!"  Sirius pushed his way through the bunch of people blocking his way.  A tired groan came for Harry, who opened his eyes slowly but surely.  He groaned again when the sunlight hit his eyes and closed them immediately.

  Remus took his wand out and murmured 'Nox!'  The lights dimmed and Harry tried to open his eyes again.  'Much better!'  "Hi.  Wha' d'I miss?"  He slurred.  He got 'attacked' from all sides and Pomfrey started to yell at the people to be considerate and let him breathe.  They blushed in embarrassment.

  "You haven't missed much, these past few days, really.  Everybody's chanting praises about you being 'The-boy-who-lived-and-defeated-Voldemort'…Well, not Voldemort.  Dark Lord is more like the word.  The Daily Prophet hasn't chewed his words to describe the event…And luckily for Serenity, Dumbledore threatened them enough to prevent them from writing anything about the…other fight.  So she'll probably be left alone, for the moment.  The people present at the battle will most likely report what happened and what they saw."

  Remus gave a thoughtful look.  Sirius snorted.  "Oh well, that's what the Obliviate charm is for, isn't it?"  He received reprimanding looks but smirked nonetheless is mischief.  Harry gave a weak laugh.  "Don't change, Sirius.  Don't ever change!"  He got a hug from his godfather.  It could be considered weird to see a godfather hugging his 17 years old godson but Sirius merely made up for the lost time.  So Harry hugged back as much as he could.

  When the night came, everyone bade him goodnight and went to their rooms.  Sirius stayed behind once again.  He had a hunch that Harry would ask him about his fiancée, since he hadn't approached the subject with his friends present.  His guesses were proven correct when the green eyed boy gave him an inquisitive but almost knowing gaze.

  "So…she's still unconscious, isn't she?"  Sirius took a shaky breath and helped Harry to his feet, bringing him to where Serenity laid.  He sensed his godson tense in his supportive arms but he remained silent.  "I thought so.  I really hope I could help her heal faster.  Harry closed his eyes painfully.

  "Can I lie beside her, please?"  "Of course!"  The ex-convict Accio'ed a second bed next to the bunny's and helped Harry to get in.  He yawned sleepily and cuddled next to his love, careful not to touch any wounds.  Sirius smiled and went to his chamber, for the first time in weeks.  Harry fell asleep before his godfather even reached the door, helped by a sleeping potion.

  So, unfortunately, nobody saw the bright flash of light that emitted from the goddess' body…

_________________________________________________________________

BWAHAHAHAHA!!!  I'm EVIL!!!  (That's not really true.  I'm trying to lengthen the story a little.  Just a little. ^_^;) 

By the way, in last chapter, I put an author's note after the phrase; "There's no doubt by now, that Galaxia and the Starlights felt the power emitted from our battle.  I'm surely going to get it later…" And I forgot to explain what I meant at the end of the chapter. So here goes:

They surely felt the energy from the battle, even through dimensions, because it's the fight between the 2 most powerful opponents in the universe.

I hope that helped you a little! ^_^

**I was also wondering if you would like to see the Starlights again.  They could come for a short visit or something…So tell me if you wanna see 'em and I'll try to include them in! ^_~ **

But for now…what could the flash of light be??? (I'm a nasty tease, aren't I?  author laughs)

I'm sure you held your breath a little when Sirius said: "You know, I've really grown to care for her…a lot."  

(MmmMmmM…A threesome?  Harry/Serenity/Sirius?  I have a perverse little mind, don't I?  Although I must admit, the image is quite provocative…*author drools on the floor*  2 sexy guys doing every thing possible to please you…Ahh!  I must stop!  Bad mind! BAD!!!)  

O…Kay.  That was a slight insanity moment…I won't do it again.  But still…^.^;

**I want to see reviews and you want to see what'll happen in the next chapter.  Isn't that nice?**

So you better………………………..****

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

Love ya all,   Eternal Cosmos


	25. Little problem

The ultimate question; "Am I going to reach the 300 reviews???"  Sure looks like it!  I'm near enough, though.  I never expected my story to become that popular in the first place, so I'm thrilled!  I've had plenty of good feedbacks once again, so let's take a moment to thank them, shall we? : 

Sailor Millenia: A first vote for the Starlights!

Chibi Koneko: No way! If Sirius ever turns into his teen self, he's MINE!!! (Along with Harry…HA!)

Silver Moon Princess: Relax! It's not the end…Yet.

MFlower49: Hey! I never say I wasn't evil! (Bwahahahaha!)

SerinityRules: Another vote for the Starlights!

Baby Daydreamer Wiley: Yeah! The PMS part was pretty funny indeed! ^_^

Issa: Thank you very much!

Kamikaze Neko: Another vote for the Starlights…Especially for Seiya, huh? He! He! I love him too! (drools… So many bishies! ^,^)

Fuzzy: Whoaaa there! You're for the threesome? (Author blushes-Not in this story!...Maybe in another. *shrugs*) But it's cool to see someone not totally disgusted with the idea!

Silver-Moon-Princess1: It's fun to see so many updated chapters when you stop going for a while, isn't it?

Harry Potter 007: You, my friend…are weird…^_^; But great nonetheless!

Luna2: Another vote for the Starlights.  And yeah! I already plan to write a new story.  Just wait, patience is a virtue! (*If it's a virtue, it's not one of mine!* -_-;)

DarkTenshi23: Of course they're cute together!  It's the best coupling EVER!!! 

Midnight Defender 1428: It sure is great when your favourite character is the main one!

So now, let's see what happens next!  Enjoy your reading!

____________________________________________________________________

Fate has brought us together

Chapter 25:  Little problem…

____________________________________________________

  The sudden sunlight hit her square in the face.  Giving off an annoyed groan, she turned on her side, right into a patch of hair.  She suddenly remembered the confrontation with Chaos and thought with a frown; 'How am I awake?  I should still be healing…'  She groaned again and opened her eyes, to see what was tickling her face.

  She almost shrieked in surprise, but thought better when she spotted Harry next to the…Hum! Hum! Problem…  She was almost afraid to look down at herself.  But she did.  Damn!  Why did this always have to happen to her?  She took the small bundle before Harry could wake up and carefully got up.

  She was still a bit wobbly and the chains were restraining her movements…and her powers, she thought with a frown.  She left a small note to the still sleeping Harry and hurriedly left the infirmary before anyone could spot her.  She was going to have to wait for her power to fully regenerate before transforming into her real self again.

  In the mean time, her alter ego was going to be a handful.  She had to speak to her before joining the others for breakfast.

*~*

  Harry woke up an hour later with a feeling of emptiness next to him.  He turned and petted the spot next to him.  'There's nothing there………..WHAT?!'  His eyes opened with a snap and he stared.  He started to panic.  Where was she?!  That's when he spotted a piece of paper lying where she once slept.  He opened it and read the content swiftly.

  _Harry,_

_            I have something to do and it couldn't wait.  Just go to breakfast.  I'm sorting some…things out for the moment. I _

_           love you.  Sere_

The green eyed boy frowned in worry.  She sounded distressed and preoccupied.  And how was she even able to stand after the beating she had received???  Surely she couldn't have healed THAT fast!  He put his robes on and slowly descended the stairs leading to the Great Hall.  He was still tired and weak, but he had to ask Sirius if he had seen her get up.  

  Everybody in the Hall shut up when they saw him enter.  Sirius all but knocked his chair away before running to him, helping him stand.  'Who knew the stairs could be so tiring!' Harry thought ironically.

  Pomfrey all but rushed to him and started to check him and reprimand him for his lack of brains.  Hermione hugged him and Ron gave him a friendly slap in the back.  He almost stumbled in his chair.  "Ron!  Don't punch him!  He's still weak!"  Hermione scolded.  Remus chuckled.

  "Who knew you would actually leave the infirmary while Miss Moon is still unconscious?"  Harry gave a grim look that shut him up.  "She wasn't there when I woke up."  Sirius stared at him as though he hadn't heard correctly.  "What?"  "I said she wasn't there when I woke up.  That's why I came down here.  I wanted to know if you saw her."

  Professor McGonagall looked clearly shocked.  She managed a squeaky; "She's awake?!  And walking in her condition!?  Oh Merlin!"  But before they could reply, a fit of giggles resonated from the other side of the Hall.  Running footsteps were heard and the teachers tensed.  Snape was about to perform a stunning spell but what emerged from the doors made everyone blink.  

  A kid.  A kid no older than 3 or 4 years old ran into the Great Hall, still giggling.  She stopped right in front of the perplexed Harry, before giggling again and looking at him straight in the eyes.  "Wha???"  Sirius was slightly backing away.  Kids were never his forte.  Remus studied the child closely.

  "Doesn't she look familiar to you?  That hair style…"  Wide blue eyes stared up at him as he spoke and deep red hair bounced when she turned.  She let out another giggle and latched onto an unsuspecting Harry's leg.  "Chibi!"  Harry had the same coherent thought than Sirius.  "WHA?"

  A rattling of chains was heard, before a very familiar voice let itself known. "Wha indeed, Mr Potter.  I see you found the little problem I had do deal with before coming down."  Everyone turned and stared.

  Sirius started to sputter and Remus had to pat him in the back.  But his eyes never strained away from the disturbing view presented before him.  Harry managed a very weak "Serenity?", before the little girl finally detangled herself from his legs and ran to the other young woman.

  "Chibi!  Chibi Chibi!"

  "I told you not to run away like that!"  She admonished.  The little girl merely giggled and latched onto her hair.  She gave a disgruntled and exasperated sigh.  Harry tried his chance once again.  "Serenity? Is…Is that you?"  He took one step forward but didn't dare go further.  Another sigh.

  "Yes Harry.  It's me."  His heart leaped.  And Sirius all but burst out; "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!"  'What the hell indeed!"  Harry thought, taking in her sudden new appearance.

  She was still as tall as she was before, but her hair had taken the color of sun kissed gold, making her look like a veela.  Her odangos were ball shaped, instead of the hearts the kid was now sporting.  What stroke him the most, though, were her eyes.

  Before, they were blue, but silver specks were always visible.  Now, they were a stunning deep blue.  The same as the little girl's, he remarked.  She was wearing her robes but when she suddenly moved, a rattling sound was heard.  She seemed to want to hide something from him.  She didn't last long after his speculative gaze.  She closed her eyes guiltily before letting her outer robes fall off.

  He took a sharp intake of breath, and heard most of the people in the hall do the same.  She was completely healed, no traces of scars whatsoever on her.  But what made him stare were the chains.  2 sets of long, pure crystal chains restraining her movements.  One set was linking her wrist together, while the other; her feet.  They were trailing a little on the ground behind her.

  She walked to them, trying to ignore the stares she was getting, the little girl following obediently, still gripping her long hair.  She put her hands on her hips.  "Well?  Are you gonna stare all day or move a little and say hello?"  That made Harry come back to reality and he hugged her tightly.  "You have a lot of explaining to do!"  Serenity snorted, but hugged back nonetheless.

  "So…What's with the chains?  And the new hair color?  And who's the kid?"  Sirius asked curiously, between two bites.  Serenity leaned back tiredly in her chair.  "Hum…Well, it's like this: When my power source, the Cosmos Seed, thought I took too much time healing, it decided to hurry up the process a little.  What you are seeing now is my previous identity, before I became Cosmos."

  Ron hastily interrupted.  "So does this means you're not Cosmos anymore?"  Serenity chuckled but her eyes told another story.  "I cannot become Tsukino Usagi-Sailor Moon-ever again.  The transformation in my true form is irreversible.  But to effectively heal me, the Cosmos Seed divided my personalities so it could do its work easily.  So that's why I'm stuck like this until I'm completely healed inside.  See those chains?"

  She approached her wrist to them and Remus took it in his hands.  He almost fell on the floor.  "IT'S HEAVY!!!  What is it made of?!"  "I don't think it's heavy.  Anyway, these chains act as a restrain.  They prevent me from using too much energy while I'm recovering.  They'll react strongly if I do, and I'm stuck with them.  I just have to be careful."

  She paused as the little girl jumped in her lap and made herself comfortable, falling asleep.  She smiled serenely at her and Sirius whistled, eyes twinkling deviously.  He turned to his godson, who was watching the scene, completely disturbed.  "So Harry…What about that hidden kid of yours?"

  He gave a bark of laughter when Harry turned to him, completely red.  "She's not mine!"  He squeaked.  They diverted their attention to the now giggling Serenity.  "She's not ours!  She's me, Sirius!"  Sirius looked shocked and pointed a finger at her, then at the kid.  "She's yours?!  How? When? Wha?"  Harry's eyes just got bigger.

  The bunny had trouble controlling her laughter and she corrected him between 2 laughs; "You got it all wrong, Sirius!  Remember when I said the Cosmos Seed divided my personalities?"  Sirius nodded dumbly.

  "Well, here's my other personality!  This little girls name is Chibi Chibi.  Her name means small small, don't ask yourselves why.  And she's ME!  She's just a part of my heart, though.  She'll have to stay here with me until the healing process is over.  I really don't know how much time it'll take…"  She took a pensive posture.

  Harry nodded as best as he could and gave a positive grin.  "Don't worry!  It shouldn't be too complicated!  After all, she's only a little kid, right?"

*~*

  *_One week later*_

  "Ugh!  Kiiiiiiilllll me!"  Harry plopped himself in a big fluffy comfy chair in his Godfather's chambers.  Remus was there, trying to stifle his laughter with a cough, while Sirius was chuckling nervously.  "That bad, huh?"  An irritated groan was heard.

  "I don't want to have children…Ever.  Why me?  I'm not even fully recovered from my fight!  It's not that I don't like the little bundle of joy that she is, but…"  He never had the chance to finish his phrase.  The door creaked open and a red blur attached to his legs.  "CHIBI!!!"  The Boy-Who-Lived gave out a full out whine and then; "**Do I have a radar device hidden** **on me or what?!"**

  "Chibi?"

___________________________________________________________

AWWWWWW!!! CUUUUTE!!! ^.^  Yep! It's Chibi Chibi for a small visit!  The Starlights shouldn't be too far behind, don't worry!  I just wanted to write a chapter with the little sprite!  (*author makes a smoochie face* She's soooo cute!  And she's not *shudders* Chibiusa…Blegh…-_-)

'Newayz!  Did you like?  ^_~  I sure hope so!

No flames.

I wanna see plenty of reviews, people!

Many, many, many many…Many, many, many…(*takes a huge breath*) Many many many, MANY REVIEWS!

Got it?

Love ya all!  Eternal Cosmos ^_^ xxx


	26. Senshi reunion

Hello everyone!  I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while…Nothing much has happened but I've been quite the lazy girl.  I'm happy you've enjoyed seeing Chibi Chibi, but she'll have to return 'home' soon!  So, thanks to:

Orion The Hunter: Nice of you to review again!

SerinityRules: I don't know if I'll make Kakyu come.  I'll see.

Yadrianne: Yep! Chibi Chibi's cuuute!

Koosei: He! He! He! I'm making Harry suffer! (Not that much ^_^;)

Kamikaze Neko: Don't worry! Seiya's coming!  I also thought about finishing the story after the fight with Chaos but everyone does that.  What about AFTER the fight?

Firelightz: Yeah.  I had to have a major brainstorming session to find a way to bring Chibi Chibi in the picture.  And she's gotta be attached to Harry!  She's Serenity!

Funness: You're right about that; 'Whatever doesn't kill you can only make you stronger'!

Shino Ryu: *giggles* You know what you want!

Baby Daydreamer Wiley: Whoaa! You sure do like Chibi Chibi!

Well, here's the next chappie!  Enjoy, 'cause it'll end soon!

________________________________________________________________________

Fate has brought us together

Chapter 26: Senshi reunion

____________________________________________________________________

_*Sailor Moon dimension-depth of the Galaxy*_

  Many were present, anxious about the tremendous energy that erupted some days ago.  Some of them had gone to Earth once, some with good, or evil intentions.  Murmurs and full out talk filled the castle of the guardian, until she made herself known.

  "Galaxia-sama!  Do you know what happened?  This energy was too great to come from either of us!"  Worried assessments followed.  Galaxia sighted.  "I'm sure you all recognized the first energy signal, since we've all been under its control for several months."  Gasps filled the area.

  "So it's true!  It's Chaos!  He's back to get our Star Seeds!"  Galaxia silenced the panicking Senshi who was beginning to make everyone nervous.  "SILENCE!  I'm sure you also felt the second energy signal."  Everyone instantly shut up.  "It was pure, but completely unknown to me.  The curious thing is, they felt so far, as if something separated them from us."  

  A young woman advanced to Galaxia calmly.  "This is not what's bothering me the most, however."  The senshis turned to her.  Galaxia gave an inquisitive gaze to her.  "And what, pray tell, is bothering you more than the Chaos factor, Kakyu hime of the Kanel planet?"

  "Did you not notice all the senshis from this Galaxy are present, except 9?"  Galaxia's gaze wandered through the crowd.  Sailor Aluminium Siren spoke up with her slightly childish voice.  "Oh!  What about the Earth's Senshis?  Why aren't they here?  Sailor Moon-sama wouldn't have wanted to miss this reunion, would she not?"  Questions poured to Galaxia.  "That's true!  Where is she?  Isn't it her job to fight Chaos?"  "Yeah!"  At this, a big 'BANG!!!' was heard, surprising everyone.  A dark haired senshi, followed by her 2 friends came up to the front.  She growled low in her throat, and Kakyu gave her a sad look.  "Fighter..."

  "Don't ever say that again!  She's not a fighting machine!"  The grey haired one stepped up.  "Yeah!  She gave everything she had in the last battle!  She made you all come back!"  The brown haired one finished, more calmly than the 2 others; "You shouldn't forget you weren't even able to protect your own planet.  So start with yourselves before getting others to do your job."

  Ashamed looks met them and Fighter didn't even flinch.  On the contrary, she hardened her glare, until Kakyu asked her to retract a little.  Galaxia made them come back to reality, some minutes later.  "It is bizarre that the Solar System's senshis are absent.  However, I haven't had any communications whatsoever from them in a great while.  It's as if they refuse to answer my 'calls'."  Kakyu voiced her surprise, while the Starlight's head shot up at the statement.

  "What?!  What do you mean by; unable to communicate with them?  It shouldn't be that difficult to do!"  Galaxia took a breath.  "I can always try again, I guess."  She made an intricate motion but nothing happened.  She sighted again.  But then, a distorted voice rang out.  The guardian's head shot up quickly and she repeated her motions.  An hologram appeared in the middle of the room, making people back away from it.  A blurry figure appeared, and the voice cleared, until he could be seen.

  "Hello?  Hey! Horse boy! Are you sure this thing is working?"  Another voice, female this time, could be heard in the background, talking to the weird boy in the hologram.  "Hawks-eye!  Don't be stupid!  Look!  There's a light coming from the panel!"  A crash was heard and an arm roughly pushed the boy from the hologram.  "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S A LIGHT COMING FROM THE PANEL!?  Tigers-eye!  Did you touch something?"

  "No way! Not me!"  "Liar!"  "Oh! Do shut up!"  The white haired man in the hologram turned around and scolded the voices behind.  "Will you 3 all shut up?!  I'm trying to get into visual!"  "Well so-rry!"  "Is horse boy mad at us?"  "Don't look at me!!!"  The white haired man sighted exasperatedly, before turning around and starting to push some buttons seriously.  

  "Here goes nothing!"  He got into visual and stared at the army of senshis in front of him.  "Hum…Hello.  What's going on?"  Galaxia straightened up a little.  "Who are you?  This is Earth's communications system, is it not?  I am Sailor Galaxia, and I demand to speak with this planet's senshi this instant!"

  The young man gave her a disturbed look and one of the voices could be heard in the background in a harsh muttering; "Is she stupid or what?  Doesn't she know?"  The white haired boy hissed angrily at them and they ceased.  Sailor Lead Crow addressed the boy harshly.  "What do they mean by; doesn't she know?"  Helios bowed a little.  "I apologize about my friends.  They can be very noisy sometimes but they mean no harm.  Allow me to introduce myself.  I am Helios, the guardian of Elysion, the sacred grounds of Earth.  I am the one in charge here."

  "Ah yes," Galaxia started, "I have heard of you.  Now tell me, what should I know about?"  The boy flinched a little and fidgeted uncomfortably.  "I thought that at least you, of all senshi, would have known that Earth didn't have any warriors left protecting it."  Galaxia stood up hastily but Sailor Star Fighter beat her to the punch.  "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?!  WHERE IS SAILOR MOON?!  WHERE ARE THE OTHER SAILORS?!"  Helios bowed his head sadly.

  "I'm sorry.  You came back to life but the Cauldron refused to let them return.  They are dead.  Serenity-sama…"  He seemed to hesitate.  Galaxia urged him to finish.  "So who is protecting Earth now?  Sailor Moon? Alone?"  She looked very aggravated by the news, along with the Sailors who actually met them.

  "Nobody is protecting the Earth now.  At least, not in this dimension.  And Sailor Moon doesn't exist anymore."  Fighter's legs buckled from underneath her and she fell to the ground.  "No…"  Helios continued hastily, seeing the looks on their faces.  "But I can always communicate with Serenity-sama, although she as been greatly weakened in the past few days."

  Galaxia's head shot up and Fighter looked up, tear eyed.  "She's. Alive?  You just told us Sailor Moon was dead!!!"  "Well yes, she is.  Serenity-sama can no longer transform into Sailor Moon.  Sailor Cosmos is now and ever will be her true form from now on."  Galaxia's eyes bulged out.

  "Sailor…Cosmos?  The great guardian of the Universes?  But how?!"  Helios smiled sadly.  "She received every senshi's power and hers included when she defeated Chaos for the first time.  It unblocked her true form.  It gave her the opportunity to banish Chaos once and for all afterwards."  "WHAT????!!!"

  The guardian of Elysion took a step back from the force of their cries.  "Surely you have felt the power emitted from their ultimate battle.  Cosmos banished Chaos but it left her weak.  She's presently recuperating.  I can arrange a visit, if you want to see her that much.  Sailor Star Healer looked thrilled.

  "Can you really do that?!  It would be so great! Right guys?"  Fighter and Maker nodded fervently.  Kakyu and Galaxia stepped forward and also nodded.  Finally, Helios had his visitor list: Sailor Star Fighter, Healer, Maker, their Princess Kakyu-hime, Sailor Lead Crow, Aluminium Siren and Tin Nyanko, plus Galaxia herself.  They teleported directly to Elysion.

  "I have arranged a secured transportation area.  Since Usagi-san is too weak at the moment, I linked Elysion directly to the dimension she is in.  This will leave Elysion weakened but I guess it's worth it.  Her true self is sleeping at the moment but she can still use some of her powers, so be careful.  I don't think she'll feel you come, though.  So it will be a good surprise and a distraction for her.  Oh, and Fighter."

  Said senshi turned to him.  "I know that you harbour some feelings for Usagi-sama, but please, do not let your hopes up.  She is perfectly happy with her new boyfriend.  Don't make her sad.  He's treating her like she should be treated and they love each other very much."  Fighter didn't respond.

  Helios sighted and finished his explanations.  "You shouldn't transform there.  It is a world of wizards and they are ignorant of the existence of Sailor Senshis.  You will transport directly at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, where she is currently residing.  I suggest you find her first before anyone calls you freaks or worse; muggles.  That is all.  Enjoy your visit!"

  The small group felt a pull and they disappeared with a 'pop!'  The last voice who could be heard was Aluminium Siren's, wailing before she vanished;

  "What's a mugGGLLLLEEE????!!!!  WHAHHHH!!!!"

_______________________________________________________

Whooo!  *in a sing song voice* They're co-ming!  So prepare!  He! He!  The evil author strikes again! Bwahahahaha!!!

No flames!

I want to see reviews, people!

Review! Review! Review!...............................................................I dare you too review!  *cackles evilly*

Eternal Cosmos ^_~


	27. Surprise!

Hello!  How's it going?  You know, I'm totally cracked in the head.  I'm actually starting to write this chapter at 11:35pm…I'm sure I won't finish it tonight either…One can only hope. ^_^;  

I haven't had many reviews, people.  Well, I'm counting 8 at the moment for chappie 26.  *author in baby talk*  Ohh!  Are the little weaders scared of the little go button?  (I think you got the message… ^_^)

But thanks to those who reviewed.  I won't press anybody, though.  I know school started or will start soon for some people so you won't be on the computer that often.  Oh well!  

I wanna thank:

Firelightz: You said it yourself; USAGI restored them, not Cosmos.  She kinda transformed afterwards.  (Hey! It's my story after all!)

Koosei: I intended to have a part with Usa and Seiya, of course! (Duh…)

SerinityRules: Hi there!  Thanx for the review!

Etj4Eagle: Wow! A new reviewer!  Hello! ^_^

Sailor Millenia: Anything for you!

Chibi Koneko: Don't worry!  Seiya will be male!  (*purrs*)

Harry Potter 007: Another encouraging review! Thanx!

Kamikaze Neko: I know the evil and traitor senshi plot is old, but damn me, I love it anyway.  Thanks for the cool message, BTW.  I'll try to not make Seiya suffer too much. Love him too! (Hey! I hate maths too!)

On to chapter 27!  Enjoy! ^_~

____________________________________________________

Fate has brought us together

Chapter 27:  Surprise!

________________________________________________________________________

  _*At Hogwarts*_

  "How are you, Sere?  Is the healing progressing fine?"  Harry sat on the bed of the bunny's chambers, trying to get ready to go to his classes.  Mme Pomfrey had finally declared him fully healed and he could go to his classes full time again.  The past weeks had been uneventful; well, more uneventful than the habitual, anyway.

  "I'm fine, Harry dear.  Chibi Chibi should return to where she belongs very soon."  She tossed a look at the sleeping child in the middle of the bed before smiling at Harry's silly relieved grin.  "Go on or you'll be late for your class.  I'll see you at lunch, ne?"

  "Of course!"  He got up and hugged her close to himself.  With a rattling of chains he knew that she wanted to do the same.  But before she could, he backed away and took both her hands in his, deposing a light kiss in each palm.  She sighted in contentment.  Then, he chuckled.  She gave him a questioning look.

  "What's so funny?"  "Humm? Oh!  I was only remembering the 'lesson' you teach Malfoy with those chains.  Bloody good memories.  Look at the time!  I'll see you in the dining room!  Ja!"  Usagi sat on the bed, gazing at the red haired child.  The mental picture came back in her head and she chuckled herself.  It had surely been interesting.__

_*3 days before*_

_  Malfoy was being his usual b*tchy self.  It was the end of DADA class and he was pissed.  The Gryffindors had won themselves MANY house points, Potter being the first to have both teachers' attention.  He was following the flow of people when the annoying red little blur almost made him lose his footing when she wanted to go to Harry._

_  He growled and picked up the kid by the back of her shirt.  Of course, Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors had seen this and were now marching towards the Slytherin boy.  But before they could begin to hex him, a voice rang out.  "Chibi Chibi!  There you are!"_

_  She was on her way to see Harry but Chibi Chibi had taking a couple of steps in advance.  She took the picture in, approached and glared.  "Malfoy, would you kindly put her down.  She's not a toy."  Malfoy sniggered and said, mockingly:  "And what are YOU going to do about it?  You can't even use your powers to stop me!"_

_  Harry was about to use Excalibur   _

_("It won't go back to my wand form!  I can't take a sword everywhere I go!"  He had whined, when he had picked Excalibur from Hogwarts' grounds.  Serenity had created a sheath for it eventually when it became too much of a burden in his classes.)   When Usagi walked calmly up to the nasty Slytherin._

_  She had then advanced until their nose were almost touching and smiled a sickly sweet smile.  She had plucked Chibi out of his hands and set her gently on the ground, before whispering in his ear; "Don't provoke me."_

_  His mistake?  He talked back.  "And what if I do?"_

_  She gave a twisted grin that made him back away slightly but it was too late.  She did a back flip and the chains attached on her feet moved with her.  Hands still on the ground, she turned her body on the side and gave herself a push.  She made a move as if she wanted to kick him but instead, the long crystal chain wrapped him in a bind.  She then pushed herself to her feet, Malfoy going down with the chain with a yelp._

_  She had then towered over him and gave him a chilling glare.  "Believe me; I can still kill you if I want to.  I'm not a part of the wizarding world so nobody can do a thing about it.  So I suggest you lay low when you cross me or my friends."  A squeak had been her answer, along with a clap of hands.  Sirius and Remus had watched the whole thing._

_  "Bloody good defence technique, don't you think, Moony?"  "Why yes, Siri!  Very instructive!"  Sirius had then grinned from ear to ear and turned to the rabbit.  "Sooo…Are we still going to dine together or will Mister Malfoy join us tonight?"  Harry gave a snort and the Gryffindors started to laugh.  The Slytherins were, of course, long gone.  So much for house spirit._

*End memory*

  Serenity gave a last chuckle and got up, Chibi Chibi following behind her.  "I think it's time to go down, don't you think?"  Wide blue eyes stared at her cutely.  "Chibi?"  They made their way down to the dining hall silently, Chibi Chibi looking down at each window they crossed on their way.

  They were the first to arrive in the dining hall so she decided to simply sit down and wait for the students to arrive.  "Classes should end soon, Chibi Chibi.  Don't go too far!"  The child ran out of the hall, still giggling.  She was probably going to bug Harry the second he came out of class…again.

  "Oh well!"  Shrugging, she summoned a house elf.  "Ohhhh!  It's mistress Serenity!  What can Dobby do for mistress Serenity?  Dobby is at your service!"  The house elf started to bounce up and down in joy, or something resembling it anyway.  "So, you're the Dobby that Harry has talked to me about.  It's nice to meet you, Dobby."

  The house elf stopped his bouncing immediately and stared at her with total admiration.  "Mistress Serenity is glad to meet a humble house elf such as us?  Dobby is honoured!!!  Honoured, honoured, honoured!!!"  "Hum…Yeah."  She gave it a half smile, all the while thinking; 'Harry was right.  This house elf is really hyper…*sweatdrop*.

  "Well anyway, I called you because I was starting to be a little thirsty."  "Oh! Oh! Dobby can bring you anything! Anything you want, yes he will!  What does the mistress wants?  Pumpkin juice, Butterbeer?"  "That's nice, Dobby, but a simple glass of water will be fine. Please?"  "Dobby is going!"  With a loud crack, the house elf disappeared and promptly reappeared with the glass of water.

  "Dobby is back with the mistress' water!  Dobby is going back to the kitchen, now!  Bye bye!"  He disappeared again and the bunny gave a sigh of gratitude.  "Thank god we don't live with him!  He could have a heart attack just from being too happy.  She took a gulp of water and put the goblet on the table and leaned her elbows on it at the same time.

  "What's taking them so long?  I don't think we were that early."  She was getting bored, so she started to play with her water, by doing intricate gestures with her hands.  The water flew out of the goblet and followed her gestures.  It was simple, so it wasn't going to drain her energy too much.

  She formed the harp of Mercury and started to play some music, just to change her mind, when Chibi Chibi's giggles were heard, along with some footsteps.  She sighted loudly and started to turn towards the doorway.  "Finally!  I'm hungry!  Do you have any idea of how long I've been waiting for you to finish your clas…ses?

  She stared.

  "I don't know about classes, Odango, but I see you haven't changed that much!  Still as hungry as ever!"  The alien group laughed along with the black haired singer.  Her heart was pounding so fast, she took a shaky breath.  The harp suddenly became liquid and the water fell on the floor in its original liquid form, splashing her on the way.  But she didn't seem to mind in the least.

  "Sei…ya?  Is it really…you?"  The black haired boy smirked and walked to her, stopping just in front of her.  "Really, Odango, you deceive me!  How can you not recognize someone as handsome as me!"  Yaten snorted in the background, but he paid no heed…he smiled.  "But really?  I missed you, Usagi-chan.  So much!"

  Then, he hugged the frozen bunny with all he had.  "So much!"  He said again in a whisper.  Usagi seem to unfreeze at this and gave a sad look, before ignoring the pang in her heart and smiling, hugging him back.  That seem to make the others move, thinking that she wasn't angry with them.

  "It's great to see you're all right, Usagi-chan!"  "Yaten! Taiki!  It's so nice to see you guys again!"  She knew she was crying, but she couldn't help it.  Those were her friends, the ones who supported her until the end.  "Galaxia, Kakyu, Siren, Crow, Nyanko!  I can hardly believe it!  How did you come here?"

  Kakyu gave her a comforting hug, well, as much as she could because Seiya was still clinging to the rabbit's arm.  "You see, Usagi-sama, we felt the powers of Chaos not so long ago.  Then, your friends in Elysion arranged a transport so we could stay here a couple of days.  We should thank them, by the way.  It took a lot of energy just to do this transfer."  Usagi nodded.

  "Helios has always had this tendency of helping people.  I thought I felt a stirring in Elysion but with the Cosmos Seed still asleep, I didn't take any action.  It would've woken up if there had been a problem."  Galaxia then became serious.  The bunny looked at her questioningly and Seiya tightened his hold on her protectively, glaring a little in a warning manner.  Galaxia ignored him.

  "Serenity-sama!  As happy as I am to see you again in good health, I cannot help myself but to wonder; why in the world didn't you asked for help with Chaos?!  It was foolish of you!  You, who taught me to never fight alone!  You could've been killed!  How selfless!"  The golden senshi was almost yelling at her now.  Seiya decided to interfere, angry himself.

  "How dare you talk to her like that!  I thought we all came here in peace!  You have no rights to criticize her!"  He let go of his hold on her and marched right up to Galaxia.  The others tensed but didn't move.  Serenity sat down on the bench and Chibi Chibi came to her, hugging her leg.  She looked at the ongoing argument then attempted to separate them, putting herself in the middle of the 2.

  "Chibi!  Chibi Chibi!"  She gave the best glare she could and the 2 stopped, looking down at the child first, then at the very tired looking rabbit.  Seiya looked at his feet guiltily, and then strolled down to where Serenity was sitting.  "Look at us!  Fighting like cats and dogs when we're all on the same side!  Can you forgive me, Odango?"

  "Yes."  That's when the others realised just how tired the moon warrior truly was.  Nobody talked for a while, the atmosphere pretty tense.  That's how the students and the teachers found them.  Harry stopped dead in his tracks.  "What the hell?  Who are you?!"

  The group looked up at the mass of students, startled.  "Uh oh."  Lead Crow sweatdropped and backed away.  Suddenly, they were surrounded and sticks of some sort pointed at them.  One of the teachers (they could tell because he was older), a long black haired, blue eyed man growled menacingly at them and hugged the rabbit to himself protectively, never giving her the time to say anything.

  "If you hurt her I'll kill you!"  He looked down.  "Are you ok, Sere sweetie?"  The students sweatdropped at their DADA assistant teacher's behaviour.  "Hum, yes Sirius, I'm ok.  But!..."  "That's good.  Harry!"  The group watched as another long black haired, but green eyed boy, a student, this time, made his way to them and unsheathed a long glittering sword.  He scowled at them.

  "Who are you and what do you want with Serenity?"  Fighter scowled at the boy.  "And who are YOU giving us orders like that?"  After a few tries, Serenity finally detangled herself from the grip Sirius had on her.  "Fighter! Stop it!  Harry, put Excalibur back in its sheath.  They're friends from my original dimension."

  They watched as the boy named Harry grudgingly put back the sword where it belonged and Seiya narrowed his eyes when he hugged Usagi to himself with one hand.  Nobody dared to speak until the headmaster startled them.  "Well, that was interesting!  I don't think there's any more time to eat, so what the heck!  Free afternoon for everyone!  In the mean time, let us go to more private quarters to hear some explanations, shall we?"

  He made the food appear and the senshis gaped.  The students sheered for their free afternoon so they hurriedly forgot the incident, digging in.  A nasty looking teacher offered to stay to watch the students, and when he passed beside Aluminium Siren, she took a step back and held her breath.  The teachers, the green eyed boy, Serenity and the alien group then took off to the headmaster's office.

  Lead Crow gazed at Aluminium Siren and made a face at her.  "You can breathe, you know!  Why did you hold your breath in the first place?"  Siren looked uncomfortable for a second and the others listened to the conversation that was loosening the atmosphere.  "Well, my momma always told me to be polite.  So I held my breath so I couldn't be impolite to the nasty looking man!"  Lead Crow sweatdropped.

  "Why would you want to be impolite with him?"  Siren fidgeted and then spilled out in one breath; "Because his hair was so sticky and greasy looking!!!  It was giving me the chills!!!  Doesn't he ever wash his hair?!  It was disgusting!!!"  Silence.  And then, a snort, followed by full out belly laughter from the first man who had 'protected' Usagi.  Another man beside the bunny started to laugh too, along with the green eyed boy who was holding Usagi's hand.

  "HA!HA!HA! HA! HA! HA!  That was the best!!!  HA! HA! HA!  I'll never forget that statement! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"  Usagi pouted then admonished them.  "Sirius!  Remus!  Harry!  Stop laughing, you guys!  It's not funny!  Professor Snape washes his hair!  He just puts a slicking substance in them so they won't bother him when he brews his potions!"

  "She's right, you know!"  Usagi gratefully turned to Albus but the headmaster merely showed his own amusement.  She huffed.  "What am I ever going to do with you?"  Seiya watched as the green eyed boy named Harry put his arms around her and whisper in her ear not too subtly; "Whatever you want!"  Then, he kissed her passionately.

  He glared and Yaten and Taiki winced in sorry for their friend.  Sirius, as they heard Usagi call him, whistled at them.  "You tell us when it's over!"  They blushed bright red and pulled apart, gasping for air.  Usagi then took a darker shade of red if even possible and she moaned internally.

  'Don't tell me I just did that in front of the senshis!'  She groaned out loud at the thought and buried her head in Harry's wood scented cloak.  He merely hugged back and chuckled at her.  She gave a muffled sigh.  "And here I thought I was finally going to rest a little!  Why me?"

  Everyone laughed at her statement, even the senshis, not offended in the least by this statement.  Seiya stared at her hidden form sadly.

  'If you're happy…'

______________________________________________________________

YAY!  They're here! FINALLY, you'll tell me! (*author ducks at things you're all probably throwing at me, glares included*)  He! He! *Sweatdrops*  

I tried to make this a long chapter.  And did you see?  Elisabeth the ultimate harry/usagi lover finally updated too!!! I was running through the house like a madwoman yesterday!  Mental, I tell you!

Anyway!  Want to see many reviews, people!  At least 10 before I update!  So come on!  A little review won't kill you!

No flames!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Love ya all, Eternal Cosmos ^_~ 


	28. A talk with a certain Star

Yay! I got more then 10 reviews! I'm so glad! Thanks you guys!  So, as promised, here's the 28 chapter! 

Baby Daydreamer Wiley: Thank you lots!

Adian: I do love Seiya and Usa together but in a HP/SM, it's Harry/Usa all the way!

Orion The Hunter: You don't know these Sailors? You probably haven't read the SM mangas #16-17-18 or seen the 3rd animated series, Sailor Stars.

SerinityRules: Aw! Don't worry! I won't make him suffer too much.

Chibi Koneko: No way! The bishounen are MINE! *pouts*

Funness: Hey! Do you know how much time I spend on that computer?! Took me 4 damn hours STRAIGHT to write chappie 27!  My butt hurts!

Kamikaze Neko: You blabber too much! *author laughs*  But really? I enjoy it!  Happy you liked the Malfoy bit!

Sailor Millenia: More Malfoy bashing, huh? I'll try! ^_~

Koosei: He! He! Snape stinks! Even Aluminium Siren is against him!  Let's all give him a bath!!! *author laughs evilly*

But, I admit I like him in some well written stories…^_^;

Midnight Defender 1428: I forgive you!

Firelightz: Yep! I love to write fun-filled chapters!

Jessy: Yeah. I've been waiting for FAND too.  But I love ALL her stories equally.

____________________________________________________

Fate has brought us together

Chapter 28: A talk with a certain Star

__________________________________________________________________________

  "It's been a long day, hasn't it, love?"  Usagi's only answer was a yawn.  She giggled silently and kissed him goodnight.  Chibi Chibi was once again nestled between them in the bed, already asleep.  Harry turned to her and watched her go asleep.  His eyes glazed a little.  'I can only hope they won't get between us.  That Seiya guy acts strangely with her.'  With that final thought, sleep claimed him.

*~*~*

  "Good morning Odango!"  An overly cheerful Seiya almost skipped to the Gryffindor table and sat beside the bunny, oblivious to all the staring he caused, mainly by the girls.  Usagi became a little uncomfortable but didn't say anything.  The rest of the group joined them for breakfast.

  "Jeez Seiya!  You never wake up before at least 11!  Are you sick or something?"  Seiya made a face to Yaten.  "Shut up! Odango's normally worse then me, aren't ya?"  Usagi turned her gaze from him a little and said, silently; "Please don't call me that Seiya-chan.  I'm not Usagi anymore."

  Galaxia and the other senshi looked at each other, uncertain of what to say.  "Of course you are!  I mean, look at yourself!  You're as beautiful as you were when we first met!"  'Don't push your luck, Seiya!'  Taiki thought wincing.  Kakyu seemed to read his thoughts and grimaced a little with him.

  Harry glowered and Ron and Hermione fidgeted in their seats.  Ron leaned over him and whispered hurriedly; "Calm yourself, mate! Or else you'll broadcast!"  That seem to make him come back from his internal battle to whether or not strangle the black haired boy in front of him and he took a breath to calm himself.

  Seamus breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Neville, whispering; "I betcha 2 galleons that Harry'll have his head by tomorrow."  Neville only whimpered and buried his face in his breakfast.  "Well then, let me know when it's over…"

  Ron looked at the time.  "Oh crud! It's time for classes!  And we have double potions with the Slytherins, too.  Ugh!  Why us?"  The students started to get up and Serenity gave an apologetic glance at Harry and mouthed 'I love you'.  He smiled warmly and exited the dining hall with the others.  Seiya didn't miss this either.

  The rabbit turned to the alien group.  "Sooo…What do you want to do today?"  Galaxia spoke for them.  "We wanted to check out this place, if you don't mind, that is.  Since you probably have more things to do anyway, we can go alone, no problem."  Seiya protested.  "Go if you want!  But I'm staying with Odango!"

  Kakyu was about to put him to his place herself but shut her mouth at the look the moon princess gave her; 'I'll deal with Seiya, you have your fun.'  Kakyu nodded lightly and the others went to explore.  Seiya turned joyously to her.  "It's just me and you, now!  What are we going to do?"  "Come.  I'm going to show you the quidditch pitch."  "What's quidditch?"  Usagi sighted and started to explain the game on their way outside.

  "Wow! It's so big!"  "Follow me!  You haven't seen it from the stands yet!"  They got up the stairs and found themselves a place to sit on the benches.  "You were right! This place is great!"  A sigh escaped her lips and she turned to him seriously, but eyes full of sadness with the thought of what she was about to do.

  "You do know why I let you come with me, don't you?  Don't evade the question, Seiya.  Don't make it harder than what it already is."  She finished silently.  The wind caressed her and her hair flew away from her.  She closed her eyes peacefully.  'Uranus…'  Seiya had abruptly stopped his ranting when she had started on the dreaded subject.

  He gazed at her and stared at her peaceful form, eyes closed.  He closed his eyes himself.  'Who am I kidding?  I'll never be able to forget her…But why am I torturing myself when…'  He took a shaky breath and reopened his eyes, only to stare right back at her dark blue orbs.

  He sat down beside her, but directed his gaze towards the sky, and she, to the forest facing the end of the quidditch pitch.  He finished his thought from early by voicing them.  "But why am I torturing myself when…I already know the truth?"  Her eyes got only slightly bigger but she didn't move more.

  "I know I'm torturing myself, but only to think about us, I mean, what could have been between us, it's making me so happy inside.  I'm delusional, aren't I?"  She turned to look at him, tears in the eyes, but she didn't let them fall.  She merely gave a small smile.

  "No, you're not.  You've always been there for me in the worst of times, backing me.  And I must admit that there were a few times when I thought to myself that my heart swayed on your side.  But in a way, I knew that destiny would hurt you if I were to fall in… could I say love?  Hum…Anyway…"

  Seiya only watched her, and then glanced at the forest himself.  "But you know?  I've always known you had a thing for me."  "What? You knew? But!..."  He sputtered, speechless.  She giggled at his face and smiled slyly.

  "When I play innocent, that doesn't mean that I don't know what people are thinking, you know!  I just never wanted to make your departure harder, that's all.  After all, what are friends for?"  The black haired boy seemed to think for a moment and gave her a hug.

  "You really did change.  I never wanted to admit it to myself.  What a thickhead I am!"  "Juuust a little."  "Hey! I resent that!"  He chuckled and extended his hand.  "Friends?"  She shook back with a clinging of chains and gave a warm smile.

  "For ever, you can bet on it!"  "But I still get to call you Odango!!!"  "SEIYA!"  He ruffled her hair and started to run away, laughing at her, when a small voice stopped him.  "Chibi?"  The singer approached the child and bent to her level.

  "Hey Chibi Chibi!  What're you doing here?  How did you get here anyway?"  "Chibi?"  The small red head (literally ^_^;) cocked her head on the side and then gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek, before running to Usagi and latching on her leg, eyes suddenly serious.

  "Chibi."  Seiya gave a questioning look at the rabbit.  "What's with her?"  Usagi smiled at him.  "I guess she wanted us to fix up our friendship once and for all before disappearing.  Do a good deed before going back.  She'll miss you very much, you know, hence the peck on the cheek!"  Seiya looked completely clueless.

  "What are you talking about?  Where is she going?  Is there a new enemy?"  "Evil will always be present, but no.  Peace is here to last for at least a couple of years, with the exception of power hungry youmas.  Don't worry yourself like this!"  She advanced to him slowly, silently, until they were face to face.  "Odango?"  She brushed it off.

  "And this, is from me."  She approached her velvety lips to his cheek and laid a soft kiss upon it.  He didn't know when he had even closed his eyes but he re-opened them and put a hand on his cheek, blushing a light pink color.  She pulled back and felt a pull on her cloak.

  She gazed down to the still serious child.  "It's time."  She bent down.  "Time? Time to what?"  But he backed away very fast.  The little girl glowed of a strong reddish color, before transforming into a sphere of light.  With force, it flew directly into her heart, throwing Seiya far behind in the stands with a cry.

  The power he could feel!  And it was trying to contain itself, he could tell.  But also fighting to get out and expand!  Such opposites!  When he finally could open his eyes, he could only stare with awe.  Bathed in a sea of warm silver light, she looked like an angel from the skies.  Her wings fluttered with the wind but she didn't pay any mind.

  With her first step towards him, the light surrounding her disappeared.  "I am Cosmos."  That simple phrase almost made him back away from her but he decided better.  He bowed a little and smiled warmly, although a little shakily.  He couldn't believe it!  The ruler, here, in front of him!  But, this was also the moon princess, right?  There would always be a little of the bunny in her left.

  "I'm glad to see you're not running away or stuttering, Seiya!  After all, we ARE friends."  A light made him look at her.  She had de-transformed.  "And I am glad to see there will always be a place for me in your heart."  She smiled warmly at him.

  Her smiles were different from Usagi's, eyes filled with silver specks, hair longer and glowing silver, heart shaped.  But he thought with glee; 'I could easily get used to it!'

  He offered his arm to her and she took it gracefully.  He smirked up to her.  "Now, how about introducing me to that handsome but very possessive boyfriend of yours?"  She slapped him playfully.  "Don't start!"

_______________________________________________________

Ahhh…Another chapter finished.  But it's not the end of the story yet.  Maybe I'll finish it at chapter 30, to make it a big round number.  I don't know.  We'll see how it goes.

This chappie was more of the relationship between Seiya-chan and Usa.  I know some people wanted a chapter just for the both of them so this is for you!  

Yay! Cosmos is back!  He!He!  *author grins*

Tell me what you think!  

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

The little go button won't bite! ^_~

Love ya all!

Eternal Cosmos xxx


	29. She's back and fully charged!

Hi guys!  This story is almost over…*Sniff!*  But the good news is: I started the new one you've all been waiting for!  *author grins*  I said I wanted to wait until this fic was over but I must admit, I'm dying to post it now! ^_^;  Chapter 1 is already complete.  So just tell me if you want me to post it now or to wait for the end of Fate has brought us together.  

Thanks again to those who reviewed:

SerinityRules: I tried to make easy for Seiya.

Setsuna-3000: Hey! Haven't heard of you in a while!

Firelightz: He! He! He'll be happy for sure! *wink*

Baby Daydreamer Wiley: Don't cry! Chibi Chibi is still in her heart!  Dry those tears!

Chibi Koneko: You're a total thickhead! The bishounen are mine! MINE!  *grrrr*

Sailormoon6606: Oh! A new reviewer! Hello!

If this chapter took more time to get out, I'm sorry.  It's because I started to write my new story!  *Gomen! Gomen!*

____________________________________

Fate has brought us together

Chapter 29: She's back and fully charged!

________________________________________________________________________

_*Hogwarts*_

  "Fighter!  Are you alright?!"  Seiya turned around.  Princess Kakyu was running towards him, face etched in worry, followed by the rest of the little group, transformed and ready to fight.  He stared and sweatdropped.

  "Of course I'm okay!  Why are you guys transformed, anyway?"  Tin Nyanko almost jumped at his neck.  "Are you joking?!  Didn't you feel that burst of power?!"  "Hey!  Don't go all crazy on me!"  He pushed Nyanko away and she yelped.

  "You guys should de-transform before the classes end."  He sat on one of the dining hall's bench and sipped a little of his pumpkin juice as if nothing was wrong.  They were about to go back to their alter-ego selves but the power flared again.

  In her haste, Aluminium Siren let out a yell without even looking at what she was aiming.  "Galactica Tsunami!!!"  The attack whirled towards the doors and luckily, was stopped before it could destroy a part of the hall.

  A very pissed of silver haired was holding the attack with her hand, in front of her.  She narrowed her eyes and gave a pissed glare.  "And to whom do I own this lovely welcome?"  Siren sputtered.

  "You stopped my attack!  Who are you?!"  Galaxia narrowed her eyes and inched towards Siren.  "Careful, she's the source of energy we've sensed earlier."  Came the suspicious whisper.  Seiya put down his goblet and smirked to the girl.

  "Not quite the welcome you were waiting for, huh, Odango?"  Yaten and Taiki stared at each other, then at the girl in front of them, still holding the ball of energy.  "Odango?  Seiya, do you mean…"  "Yep!  Aluminium Siren here just attacked the ruler of the entire Cosmos!"

  Siren gave a loud 'EEEEP!' and cowered behind Lead Crow.  "I'm sooo sorry!  Please don't hurt me!"  The senshis de-transformed and all but threw themselves on the floor.  Seiya couldn't take it anymore; he burst out laughing at them.

  "You should've seen your faces! Ha! Ha! Ha!  Ruler of the Cosmos!!! Ha! Ha! Ha!"  Serenity approached them and snorted.  "Don't call me that, Seiya!  You know I hate it!"  She pouted when he continued.  "Humph! Meanie!"  She made a crushing motion with her hand and the attack dissolved away.

  "Sorry I scared you guys.  You can still call me Usagi, you know."  The others gave relieved sounds.  Galaxia sighted.  It sure is nice here.  It's peaceful.  But I feel guilty about the fight.  We should've been there to help you.  Now, you don't have any senshi to protect you and we'll have to leave pretty soon."

  Seiya gazed worriedly at the rabbit but she merely gave a soft smile.  "They wouldn't want me to dwell over them.  And besides!  I have plenty of friends here, and someone who loves me for who I am and not for what I am.  And I just KNOW that Sirius wouldn't let anything happen to me!"  She added with a short giggle.

  "And I can always visit you back home."  Seiya looked on eagerly.  "You'll come visit?!  That's great!"  He got up and hugged her.  "I'm going to miss you…"  He finished in a whisper.  She was about to reply when a growl resonated through the hall.

  "You again!  I wanted to have a -talk- with you!"  The green eyed boy strained the word talk and his classmates backed away slightly from him.  He was gripping the handle of Excalibur so tightly, his knuckles were turning white.  The students were starting to enter the dining area and looked at them curiously.

  Seiya made a defeated motion with his hands and chuckled.  "Chill man!  I was only saying how much I was going to miss her!  She's all yours anyway!  Couldn't stop her from talking about you, really!  Right, Odango?"  He took a step back and revealed the silver haired young woman.

  "Serenity?...You…!  You're back to your old self!?"  Hermione gave a tiny cry of joy while Malfoy sat on his bench, mentally wincing at this implication.  The Gryffindors gave away loud whoops of joy but Harry took no heed.  He ran towards the bunny and pulled her into a possessive embrace.  She clutched at his cloak tightly.

  "So you're totally healed now?  No more chains?"  "No love! No more chains!"  He pulled her up and twirled her around, laughing in happiness.  Hermione sighted dreamily and jabbed Ron in the ribs.  "OW!  What was that for, 'Mione'?"  "Humph!  Why don't you ever twirl me around or say anything lovingly to me?"  Ron grumbled and muttered darkly; "Because I'm not totally nuts like Harry…"  "What was that?"  He gave an innocent gaze.  "What was what, Hermione dear?"  Hermione humphed again.  The Gryffindors laughed at them.  

  When they looked at the couple again, they hurriedly focused their gaze elsewhere.  They were totally lip-locked.  Seiya turned to Yaten and Taiki playfully.  "We should start a new brand of puppets!  A puppet Harry and a puppet Serenity holding to each other with Velcro!"

  Yaten gave a choked laugh.  "How cute!"  The kissing duo came out for air, and Harry gazed proudly at his handiwork.  Serenity was panting and completely flushed, her lush lips bruised and red.  He whispered seductively in her ear; "You're totally kissable, you know that?"

  He smirked even more as he felt her shudder under his hands.  Galaxia cleared her throat loudly, but you could see she looked embarrassed.  "Now, now!  There won't be any of that here!  We're eating here, remember?"  The green eyed boy blushed at her implications and Serenity wanted a payback for making her all hot and bothered.

  She whispered back in his ear, while everyone else was laughing; "Though, a good shag on the kitchen table is quite the provocative image, isn't it?"  She licked the shell of his ear and pulled back.  She almost laughed out loud at him.  His mouth was wide opened and he closed it as fast as he opened it.  She found happiness at his discomfiture.

  He fidgeted lightly and tried to ease the pain in his lower regions.  She gave a snort of laughter and he glared at her.  He mouthed; 'You'll pay for this!'  She smiled slyly and mouthed back; 'I sure hope so!'  He almost gave out a moan.  He sat hurriedly at the Gryffindor table.

  Seamus looked at him weirdly.  "Did we miss something?"  Harry tried to compose himself and said, as best as he could; "Nothing!"  It came out as a squeak and Neville looked at him strangely.  Harry put his head in his hand.  So much for composure.  Now he was stuck with one hell of a hard-on.

  Damn his lover's seductiveness.  She was too good at it for his own good.  'Oh god!  And we have potions next!'  He groaned in frustration and bumped his head on the table.  He fidgeted in his seat again and Serenity choked on her laughter.  Neville turned to her.

  "Are you sure we didn't miss anything?"  She patted Neville on the back in a motherly gesture.  "It's nothing Neville, nothing to worry about.  So let's drop the subject, right?"  "Huhhh…Right."  He blushed bright red and sat at his usual place.

  The dinner was quite uneventful.  Harry discovered a good friend in Seiya, after a good 'Hands-of-my-girl' talk.  Sirius had also inspected the senshi and shook his hand after a good reprimand from the rabbit.  "So your name's Sirius, right?"  The teacher nodded.

  "That's cool!  My star-ego is Sirius!  Great coincidence!"  They started a conversation and Lupin joined in a while later, seeing his friend wasn't going to come back to the teacher's table anytime soon.  As usual, Sirius was sitting beside the rabbit and had a protective arm around her waist.

  She didn't seem to mind that much, on the contrary, she gave a warm smile at the man before going back to her conversation with Hermione.  And Harry…well he didn't seem to mind, since he was the other one beside her and had one of his arms circling her back.  Seiya smiled secretly.  She was loved here.  'Looks like she'll be well protected here.  She won't be needing us anytime soon.  I can go back to my dimension in peace!'

___________________________________________________________

That's the end of this chapter!  I think the next one will be the last.  *Hey! I'm crying internally too, you know!*

So now, you guys have to tell me if you want me to post my new story now or to wait a little.  If I have no messages about this, I'll just wait until I've finished this story.  Even if I'm dying to post it now…*sweatdrop* ^_^;

No flames.

I want plenty of reviews, you guys!  And don't worry; I'm still thinking about doing an NC-17 version.  I just need the right motivation to start it.  But it'll definitely be there! ^_^  *drools*

So don't forget to…………………………………………….REVIEW!!!!  (Hey! I'm approaching the 300 reviews!!! Nice!)

GO BUTTON BELOW, PEOPLE!  IT'S NOT THERE FOR NOTHING! ^_~ 

Love ya all,   Eternal Cosmos xxx


	30. The end or is it?

I'm sorry if it took so long to update.  I had to remove, then reload my entire story in the log-in system.  There was a bug and it pissed me off, royally.

This is it, people!  The last chapter!  (I have No idea how I'll end it! *sweatdrop*  I'll make it up as I write, I guess…)

I REALLY want to thank the reviewers again.  I know I've always thanked you at each chapter, but you guys really got me going.  Hey!  And I even burst the 300 reviews! YAY!  You really are marvellous, all of you! ^_^ *author starts crying her eyes out*  But don't worry!  It's not the last of me!  *Bwahahahahaha!*  I already started to write a new story!  And I look forward to post it!  The first 2 chapters are complete.  Ohhh!  I just can't wait!  I love my new story!  *sorry! Sugar high here ^_^;*

Baby Daydreamer Wiley:  Hey! Let go of my leg!  It's not the last of me!

Kamikaze Neko: Thanks so much!  Your message meant a lot to me!  Hey! If you write a fic, will it be a Harry/Usagi?  *Insert puppy dog eyes*

Koosei: I like Seiya's protectiveness, but I like Harry's even more!!!  *Mwuah!*

Firelightz: Thanks for the message! *lol*  You stood by me 'till the end!

Sailor Millenia: It happens to me, too.  I start reading a fic and it totally changes in the middle.  That ticks me off.  You know; I start to read a good story where Harry is Usagi's good friend but it turns out she's going out with Malfoy…*Blegh-_-*  You get the picture…

Midnight Defender 1428: Don't worry!  This story may end but I've got a brand new one ready to go!

Setsuna-3000: Thank you so much for your encouraging reviews!  *author bows*

Chibi Koneko: He! He! Fluffy sure is mean!  *Ahhh! Down Fluffy! Good Fluffy!  NOOOO!!*   (author grins) You really have to have your mind set on the story to update fast.

SerinityRules: You stuck by me to the end, thanks!  I hope you'll love my new story as much as this one!

Ishtar: Thanks so much!  I'm happy you wanna write again!  Harry/Usagi?  I sure hope so! ^_^

____________________________________________________________

Fate has brought us together

Chapter 30: The end…or is it?

___________________________________________________

  Hogwarts was finally peaceful.  Chaos was gone for now, and the Dark Lord's name could finally be said without fear.  The end of this school year was nearing and the students were studying hard to get the highest marks possible.  Ron's marks had gotten higher, thanks to the brilliant Hermione and with Remus and Sirius around, Harry's life in potions class had gotten better.

  It was a Hogsmeade weekend, so Harry and his friends went to the little town to change their minds off of things.  He had asked Serenity but she was still talking with the other senshis.  She had smiled and told him she would probably show up there later.  Shrugging, the green eyed boy set off with the Gryffindors.

  After a long talk about senshi duties and all, Seiya yawned loudly in boredom.  "This is getting boring!  How about going to that town-Hogsmeade, was it? -and get some fresh air?  We've been sitting here for hours!  My butt is sore!"  He got a disapproving look from Kakyu.

  "Fighter!  Watch your manners!"  Usagi interfered; "Don't be angry, Kakyu!  It's true we've been here for too long.  We can still finish our conversation outside!  It's such a beautiful day today!"  

  They walked through the town with some difficulty.  There were many students present and the streets were crowded.  Usagi decided it would be best to go to Mme Rosmerta's tavern.  "You'll see!" Usagi started, "They serve the best butterbeer around!"  Siren cocked her head on the side.

  "What's a butterbeer?"  Usagi giggled slightly.  "It's a drink, silly!"  She ordered the drinks and the waitress came back in no time.  They complimented her on the good drinks and Mme Rosmerta blushed.  "My! Your friend are flattering, miss Moon!"

  The bunny smiled back at her, watching her retreat to other clients.  The atmosphere tensed a little.  Usagi took a sip of her drink and sighted sadly.  "So, you really want to leave tomorrow?  But why so soon?"  Galaxia patted her shoulder gently.

  "We've been gone from our world for too long.  Our stay has expired."  Seiya ruffled her hair teasingly and she grunted.  "Don't worry, Odango!  You're not alone, here!  And besides!  We'll come back soon enough…"  Seiya finished mysteriously, eyes twinkling.

  The others looked at him oddly, mentally asking themselves what he was talking about.

*~*~*~*~*

  "Ohhhh!  You're really going back home tomorrow?  That's such a shame!"  Hermione was really disappointed they were going away.  They were throwing a goodbye party in the Gryffindor common room Saturday night.

  The atmosphere was really joyful and the party ended when the last Gryffindor fell asleep on the floor of the room.  That's how Mc Gonagall found them Sunday morning.  All piled up on the couches and floor, snoring.  That was a first!  Girls and boys sleeping in the same room!  Lucky for them, Severus Snape wasn't their head of house!

  She decided that teasing them would be fun.  "Wake up, you sleepy heads!"  She almost yelled.  All she got was a couple of grumbles and more snoring.  She sweatdropped.  'Oh well!'

  "Are you ready, guys?"  The afternoon came too fast for Serenity and soon they were outside on the grounds, saying their farewells to everyone.  Hermione was sniffing every 2 seconds and Ron was slowly edging away from her, uneasy smile on his face.

  "Come on, 'Mione'!  They're not dying!"  "I know!...sniff!"  The Gryffindors laughed at their antics.  Serenity smiled slightly and turned her back to them, addressing the alien group.  "You guys should transform.  It will be easier for me to open the gateway if I can take some of your energy."

  "Why would you need our energy?"  Tin Nyanko asked, curious.  "I don't need your energy to open the portal.  I'm just going to redirect it to Helios so he can give a power boost to Elysion.  It's still weak, even after all this time.  After all, he wasn't allowed to open a gateway in the first place.  You owe him this much."

  They nodded and started to shout in unison, getting the attention back to themselves and stopping the ongoing arguments between the students.  "

  "FIGHTER STAR POWER! MAKE-UP!          Sailor Star Fighter!"

  "HEALER STAR POWER! MAKE-UP!           Sailor Star Healer!"

  "MAKER STAR POWER! MAKE-UP!            Sailor Star Maker!"

  "MAU STAR POWER! MAKE-UP!                 Sailor Tin Nyanko!"

  "SIREN STAR POWER! MAKE-UP!               Sailor Aluminium Siren!"

  "CRONIS STAR POWER! MAKE-UP!            Sailor Lead Crow!"

  "KANEL STAR POWER! MAKE-UP!             Sailor Kanel!"  (It's Kakyu, if you're wondering.)

  "GALACTIC STAR POWER! MAKE-UP!       Sailor Galaxia!"

  The students and teachers gaped at them.  Seamus had to pinch his nose and muttered under his breath; "Whoa!  Short skirts!"  The other heard nonetheless and nodded.

  Ron then freaked out, pointing at the Starlights; "YOU GUYS ARE GIRLS?!?!  WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN?! ARE YOU BI OR SOMETHING?!"  The Starlights sweatdropped when everyone noticed 'the change'.

  "Ummm…Well, you see, it's like this; we are girls but on Earth, we prefer our boy disguise.  At least, Seiya does…"  Maker cast a sly look at the indignant looking Seiya.  "Humph!  It's not my fault I'm that good looking!"  Yaten snorted.

  "Your ego is the size of the Galaxy!"  "Is not!"  "Is too!"  Sailor Kanel got tired of their charade and got them back under control by dragging them back by their ears, earning whines of protest in return.  Serenity coughed, getting their attention.  "If you're ready…"

  Lead Crow glowered at the 2 troublemakers and nodded at her.  Serenity sighted and placed her hands in a prayer position.  Suddenly, her Cosmic mark pulsated with light and she extended her hands outwards.  Gigantic wings sprouted from her back and enveloped her in a bright cocoon.

  When the wings retracted, fully stretched to their maximum, pointing in the air, her highness Princess Serenity was looking down at them peacefully.  Or should they say queen?  They bowed deeply in respect and she nodded to them, making the Staff of the Cosmos appear before them.

  "I truly am going to miss you, my dear friends.  Until then, farewell, and take care of yourselves!"  She summoned the portal and they stepped through.  Fighter, being the last to go, turned back one more time and grinned to her with that same glint in his eyes.  "Soon…We'll see each other very soon..."

  Harry growled low in his throat, glaring at the Starlight in a warning manner.  Fighter smiled slyly and winked to him, before stepping into the black portal, which vanished right away.  Serenity de-transformed and looked at where the portal used to be questioningly.

  'What's going on with Seiya?' She thought to herself, while Harry's friends were trying to decipher his strange behaviour.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_*Later, in Serenity's chambers*_

  When the bunny went to her bed, Harry was already there, looking pensively outside the window.  She frowned sadly.  He looked so preoccupied by something he hadn't even heard her come out of the bathroom.

  That's why he jumped in surprise when she addressed him;  "Why are you so preoccupied, dear?  Is it because of what Seiya said?"  Harry sat in the bed, back leaned on the pillow.  He shook his head and smiled warmly at her, reassuring her.

  "No.  I was only sulking because he almost spoiled the surprise.  He's such a big mouth…I shouldn't have talked to him about that."  Serenity was really curious now.  She got in the bed on all fours, waiting curiously for his explanation.  She was looking at him with such big and curious eyes he chuckled at the cute picture she made.

  "What are you talking about, Harry?  What surprise?  What's going on?"  She crawled closer to him, almost fearing a bad news.  He chuckled again and pushed his body on hers, making her squeak in surprise.  She was now trapped between the mattress and Harry's warm body, making her breath come in short gasps.

  He started to make her dizzy with hot and wet kisses, making his way down her lovely throat, and then nibbling on her ear seductively.  She was now a puddle of goo at his mercy and he smiled at the wanton image of the creature under him.  He decided to test if she was still coherent and whispered, ever so lightly in her ear; "Will you marry me?"

  She was still gasping and writhing when she realised what he had asked.  She stopped breathing and looked at him unbelievingly.  The green eyes boy was looking tenderly down at her and nibbled at her already abused lips.  "Will you marry me?"  He repeated again, voice all husky.

  A tear finally made its way down her cheeks, and in an instant, she was kissing him back fiercely, a hand wounding itself under his shirt, on his back, and the other on the back of his neck.  He moaned in the kiss and pulled back, panting; "I guess this means yes."

  She lowered his head to hers with the hand still on his neck and licked his ear, earning another moan of pleasure.  "Do you see any other comprehensible response I could give you?"  He chuckled low in his throat and nipped playfully at the buttons of her blouse, looking straight at her while doing so.

  "Maybe I do…"

_____________________________________________________

**The…………………..END!  **

Finally!  *sweatdrops*  This was a very long story!  Longer than I anticipated!  I'm very sad that this story ends but my other one is ready to go!  It'll be another Harry/Usagi pairing *duh!*

Thanks again for all your encouragements and support!  Couldn't have done it without you! ^_^

Reviews are still welcome!  After all, I wanna know what you thought about this last chappie!  (And I'm not forgetting my promise about the Nc-17 bit.  I'll tell you where to find it and when it'll be ready.)

**I hope you will like my new story!  It's called Father Mine!  I'll post it VERY SOON so don't miss it! ^_~  The first 2 chapters are already done! I won't post them at the same time, mind you!**

And with that said, I ask you the eternal question:

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Love ya all, see ya in the next story; Father Mine!

Eternal Cosmos xxx ^.^


End file.
